Bala de Plata
by Zeyufem
Summary: La historia sigue a partir del manga en que Yuuki ve que Kaname mata al padre de Hanabusa y se la llevan a la asociación. Luego de un tiempo instalada en la academia, bajo la vigilancia de Zero, trata de asumir el control de la clase nocturna, sin Kaname
1. Capítulo 1: No quiero estar aquí

**Capitulo 1: No quiero estar aquí … **

Yuuki permanecía en su habitación en los Dormitorios de la Luna. Se sentaba horas mirando la ventana hacia el paisaje, tratando de ignorar el bullicio a su alrededor.

Los comentarios de los vampiros que asistían en la Academia, no eran de su agrado. Después de todo, lo único que podía escuchar era que todo el mundo tenia lastima por ella.

La debilidad en un sangrepura no era bien vista. Todos esperaban mas de ella … liderazgo … característica que aun no estaba muy implantada. Aun seguía siendo una chica insegura. Aun no se había recuperado del abandono de Kaname. De la traición. De las muertes …

Tenia mucho en lo que trabajar, pero la verdad no tenia la voluntad … sus fuerzas se agotaban, no se renovaban cada día … el tiempo debía sanar las heridas, pero esas heridas cicatrizaban a un paso muy lento y parecían que no cerrarían nunca.

Ella prefería encerrarse en su habitación en vez de compartir la cena o tener algún contacto con los vampiros nobles. La única vez que se sentó en la mesa, la llenaron de preguntas que no pudo responder y se fue llorando a su habitación. Siempre era lo mismo. Aun no podía hablar de Kaname. Su tristeza era tan grande que dudaba que podría recuperarse algún día.

Si fuera humana habría muerto de depresión, pero su vida iba a ser larga y dolorosa. Pasaría sus días con la angustia de haber perdido a Kaname y a Zero. Nunca había entendido los planes de Kaname, nunca hubiera pensado siquiera que se separarían algún día, ni tampoco que Zero la ignoraría de esa forma. Oh! Sí … la ignoraba completamente … realmente aunque estuvieran en la misma Academia, desde que estaba allí, él no se había acercado a ella para hablarle. Solo la veía pasar cuando era el recambio de las clases nocturna y diurna.

El seguía con su trabajo de prefecto algunas veces y solo en esos momentos sus miradas se cruzaban. Yuuki debía bajar la cabeza, pues Zero mantenía esa mirada de querer matarlos a todos y eso la asustaba. Así que prefería no provocarlo.

Jamas se acerco a preguntarle como estaba. Jamas se acerco para saludarla. El silencio marcaba una linea que no podía cruzar a menos que él la cruzara.

Se sentía sola. Ni siquiera podía ver a Sayori. Su mejor amiga estaba en la Academia, pero no podían mantener contacto. Nada.

Su padre adoptivo, Kaien Cross, era Director de la Academia y Presidente de la Asociación de Cazadores asi que disponía poco tiempo para ella, si bien la llamaba a menudo para ver como andaba.

Realmente su vida era muy solitaria. Cada día que pasaba se hundía por completo en un pozo que no tenia fin.

xxxXX … XXxxx

Zero se dirigía a contener a las alumnas de la Clase Diurna, para que la clase Nocturna se dirija a las aulas. No quería seguir haciendo ese trabajo y aunque le había rogado miles de veces a Kaien para que lo ponga tiempo completo en la Asociación, este insistía en que no tenia reemplazo para este puesto aun.

Quería evitar a toda costa el contacto con esos vampiros. Especialmente con uno: Yuuki.

Cada vez que la veía pasar quería pegarle. No podía evitar sentirse así. Había sufrido tanto luego que ella se había ido con Kaname que su corazón parecía haberse endurecido, y ya no podía sentir nada mas … pero en los momentos en que la cruzaba, se sentía tan frágil … tan expuesto … no podía hacer otra cosa que tratar de expresarle todo su odio aunque sea en gestos. Quería odiarla, pero ese odio le decía que aun la amaba, que se sentía rencoroso por su abandono … ahora ella se sentía de la misma forma que él antes, y quería que ella lo tuviera bien en claro.

Pero a pesar de todos sus intentos por no acercarse, no podía evitar preocuparse por ella, y se odio él mismo por eso.

Cada vez que la veía pasar, notaba que Yuuki estaba mas decaída. El había logrado sobreponerse, pero ella no parecía mejorar. Se lo había dicho discretamente a Kaien, pero este no podía hacer nada. Solo esperar.

xxxXX … XXxxx

Mientras esperaba a que la Clase Nocturna saliera de sus dormitorios, Zero trataba de contener a las alumnas que enloquecían por la llegada de ellos, sobre todo por la de Aido. Minutos después, se abrió el portón, y cuando todos los días la dirección la había mantenido Yuuki por ser sangrepura, hoy no era así. Encabezaba la fila Aido y los demás lo seguían. Trato de buscar a Yuuki mas atrás pensando que se habría retrasado, pero ella no se encontraba entre ellos.

Cuando terminaron de pasar, y los estudiantes de la Clase Diurna se dispersaron, decidió ir a patrullar los alrededores. _Algo no andaba bien_, dijo y se hecho andar.

xxxXX … XXxxx

Yuuki caminaba por los jardines de la Academia. Debía haber ido a clase pero si hubiera tenido que pasar entre todos esos estudiantes de la clase diurna, hubiera perdido el control.

Las pastillas de sangre no saciaban su sed. Se había sentido con hambre desde que Kaname se había ido, pero pudo controlarlo con las pastillas hasta ahora.

Cada día que pasaba entre los estudiantes de la clase diurna podía sentir su olor, el latir de sus corazones … le resultaba tan tentador, que prefirió no ir a clases. Trato de dispersarse y olvidarse que tenia hambre caminando y observando la caída del sol en la Academia.

Cuando llego a la fuente, se sentó para tranquilizarse. ¿Con que mas debía luchar? ¿La vida no pensaba darle una tregua? Al parecer no. En frente suyo apareció Zero, mostrándose furioso de verla allí. Tuvo la sensacion de un escalofrío subirle por la espalda. El, que había sido su compañero de toda la vida, estaba allí, buscándola, para darle caza …

xxxXX … XXxxx

Cuando Zero diviso a Yuuki sentarse en la fuente, quiso salir corriendo hacia el otro lado, pero no podía ser tan cobarde. Algún día debía enfrentarla y ese día, habia llegado.

¿Qué haces aquí? No esta permitido que los estudiantes merodeen por esta zona, deberias saberlo ya … - le dijo en tono muy serio y frío.

… Zero … - murmuró - Oh … lo siento … no estaba pensando … tienes razon, ya me voy … - le contesto en tono debil, su voz parecia que se sentia timida al expresarse.

Yuuki se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo tratando de alejarse y volver a su dormitorio, pero Zero se le adelanto y se le puso justo enfrente, impidiéndole seguir.

Lo miro con incertidumbre y pronto se dio cuenta que a penas podía sostenerle la mirada. Se sentía tan avergonzada. Sabia que Zero había tenido razón en todo lo que le había dicho sobre Kaname, pero ella no podia verlo de ese modo, e incluso ahora le resultaba muy doloroso aceptarlo.

No pudo resistir por mas tiempo y la coraza que trato de forjar en ese momento se rompió, sumergiendola en un ahogo de llanto. Sus lágrimas se derramaban mirando a Zero y sus ojos se habían vuelto de un rojo carmesí … el inconfundible color del hambre.

Zero miro a Yuuki mientras lloraba enfrente suyo y no pudo evitar sentirse tan miserable. Compartian ese dolor, pero habia algo mas … sus ojos se mostraban sedientos, dejaban en evidencia su ansiedad. Ella debía ser alimentada. Sino lo hacia, la Asociación la declararía un vampiro peligroso y la cazarian. El no podía permitir eso …

¡Basta de esto! – le dijo tomándola de la mano y se la llevo a su cuarto.

¿Que haces, Zero? - pudo decir mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo.

Al llegar al cuarto, los dirigió al baño. No necesitaba preguntarle a nadie mas. Sabia lo que tenia que hacer.

Zero! Por que me has traído hasta aquí, no puedo estar de este lado … esto no esta bien Zero … - le decía, pero él no le hablaba y sus las lágrimas no se detenían.

El la soltó, y se llevo la muñeca a su boca, mordiéndose, dejando que Yuuki oliera la esencia de la sangre en el aire.

Qué … Oh! Noooooo … Nooooo … ciérrate la herida, por favor Zero no hagas esto … - lloraba angustiada, el olor a la sangre nublaba su mente, pero aun podía controlarse, aun podía resistir, prefería eso antes que hacerle daño a Zero.

Yuuki se dio vuelta tapándose la boca que mostraban sus colmillos alargados.

Tomala – le dijo con seriedad – tomala antes de que me arrepienta. Se que tienes hambre, la has tenido todo este tiempo, y empiezas a tener síntomas de abstinencia, lo demuestran tus ojos.

Nooooo … no quiero, puedo contenerme, aun puedo hacerlo … por favor cierrate la herida Zero – su angustia iba en aumento, no podía creer que Zero le ofreciera su sangre, debía parecer muy débil … pensó.

Vamos! Hazlo ahora, tómala – le dijo con severidad – la Asociación te dará caza sino puedes controlarte … ven aquí – se acerco a ella y bruscamente la dio vuelta, poniéndole su muñeca frente a sus labios, obligándola a beber su sangre.

N … - Yuuki quiso resistirse, pero cuando la sangre de Zero toco sus labios no pudo controlarse y lo mordió con ansias.

Zero tenia una mano sobre la nuca de Yuuki, sosteniendola para que no se aparte y la otra la sostenía ella, con sus dos manos. Se aferraba a esa muñeca como si fuera lo ultimo que tocaría en su vida.

Mientras la observaba alimentarse, se sintió satisfecho solo sentir fluir su sangre hacia Yuuki. Ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados, porque sus lágrimas seguían cayendo, pero no soltaba por nada del mundo esa muñeca que tanto alivio le estaba trayendo.

xxxXX … XXxxx

Cuando Yuuki recupero su conciencia, noto que estaba sentada en el suelo y que a su lado Zero la observaba alimentarse. Se sintió muy culpable de haberlo mordido y terminó de beber antes de saciarse. Se avergonzaba por haberse mostrado como un animal sin conciencia.

Lo siento … lo siento mucho … quise evitarte esta situación Zero, pero no pude … tenias razón, no pude contenerme … - lloraba amargamente. Se sentía tan débil. Tan frágil.

No te disculpes … yo te forcé a hacerlo. Además es importante que lo hagas diariamente y estoy dispuesto a darte mi sangre para que te recuperes – le dijo tratando de ponerse serio otra vez. Pues, pese a que se había derretido por alimentar a Yuuki, quería mantener la distancia … o de eso quiso convencerse …

No, no quiero hacerte esto, se lo difícil que resulta para ti, aunque trates de ocultarlo. Debo aprender a tomar las pastillas. No puedo seguir siendo una niña malcriada …

No te lo estoy preguntando. Si quieres seguir viva, mas te vale que mañana a las 12 de la noche estés en este lugar, porque si te vuelves peligrosa no dudare en avisar a la Asociación, ¿me entiendes?

Las palabras de Zero dolían. Era muy frío, aunque todo esto de alguna forma retorcida expresaba que aun se preocupaba por ella. Así que acepto el trato, no para saciar su sed, aunque se lo agradecía, sino porque ésta era la razón para que puedan volver a hablar como antes.

xxxXX … XXxxx

Al otro día, Yuuki se levanto y decidió tomar coraje para desayunar con los otros estudiantes de la clase nocturna. Mientras bajaba las escaleras y se dirigía al salón pudo notar que muchos la observaban sorprendidos de verla allí. Camino entre ellos sin tenerlos en cuenta, tratando de mejorar su figura de sangrepura que todo este tiempo había caído en decadencia. Odiaba tener que aparentar fuerza cuando no la tenia, odiaba tener que fingir … esa no era ella, pero trató de no pensar en eso y siguió caminando pensando qué iba a desayunar.

En el salón comedor, los estudiantes cuchicheaban y no pudo evitar escuchar un comentario que astillo su corazón:

- … Ayer no salio con nosotros, no se aparece en las grandes reuniones que hicimos todo este tiempo, debe tener vida social, es su deber como sangrepura, Kaname lo hacia … Atender nuestros problemas y preocupaciones … creo que deberíamos reportarla y elegir a otro sangrepura que venga a representarnos … estamos pasando la mayor vergüenza … su debilidad es tan evidente, que …

- No deberías estar hablando así de ella, no voy a permitírtelo … - dijo Aido enojado.

Yuuki prefirió no seguir escuchando y se marcho de allí lo mas rápido que pudo. Estaba decidida, no pasaría un minuto mas en esos dormitorios. No podía soportarlo. Así que se encamino hacia el despacho del Director.

Al llegar a la puerta, golpeó y cuando escucho "pase", entró.

- Hola … - dijo algo avergonzada de lo que estaba a punto de pedirle.

- Hola Yuuki, ¿como estas hoy? - preguntó como cualquier otro día normal - ¿que se te ofrece?

- Debo pedirte un favor muy grande, se que no debería, que esta prohibido, pero me es imposible seguir conviviendo con los estudiantes de la Clase Nocturna.

No puedo … no puedo cumplir el rol que se me pide, que esta establecido para los sangrepuras … por favor papa … no lo soporto … no soporto esta presión … siento que voy a estallar … - le decía apresuradamente las palabras.

- … Oh, Yuuki, como sabes, no puedo hacer eso que me pides … quisiera aliviarte las presiones, pero esto va mas allá, sabes que si te descontrolas solo por un segundo pudiendo morder a cualquier estudiante lo convertirías en vampiro … eso seria fatal … la Asociación no dudaría en ponerte en su lista … no quiero darles excusas … - dijo con tristeza, sabiendo que esto pondría peor a Yuuki.

- Por favor!, no soporto ese lugar, no hacen otra cosa que hablar a mis espaldas, de cuan débil soy, de cuan débil me veo, que soy una vergüenza para la raza … estoy harta de sus comentarios, de que me pregunten por él … - dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

- Lo siento tanto Yuuki … de veras … quisiera poder decirte que si, pero lamentablemente debo decirte que no y … - no pudo terminar la frase, pues Yuuki se había ido corriendo del despacho.

xxxXX … XXxxx

Cuando salio del despacho de Kaien, no contuvo las lágrimas. Todo el mundo parecía estar en su contra. _¿Podrían empeorar las cosas?_ Se pregunto tan amargamente. Se sentía tan sola en el mundo, tan pequeña, tan … débil … _era verdad_ … pensó, _eso es lo que soy: una vergüenza, débil … no merezco ningún trato especial … la sangre que corre en mis venas, no tiene nada que ver conmigo … quisiera no existir … _

Se alejo lo mas que pudo, quiso ocultarse en un lugar donde nadie la encontrara y por una vez en la vida sintió que algo salia bien. Comenzó a llover en gran manera y todos los estudiantes se refugiaron dentro de sus habitaciones, dejando libre el patio y los alrededores.

Al fin podría estar sola, sin contacto con nadie. Sin escuchar comentarios sobre ella. Sin peligro de atacar a los estudiantes de la clase diurna. No había nadie dando vueltas y realmente en ese momento, se sintió libre de llorar como tanto quería …

Al llegar a su habitación, luego de una jornada agotadora en la Asociación, Zero miro la hora. Eran las 12 de la noche y Yuuki debía estar en su baño. Empapado como estaba se dirigió al baño y no la encontró. En el fondo sabia que ella no vendría por si misma. Debía buscarla.

Aunque odiaba lo que estaba haciendo, se dirigió al Dormitorio de la Luna, donde los estudiantes debían estar despiertos. Alguien le diría donde estaba Yuuki.

Caminaba por los jardines de la Academia, mientras la lluvia lo golpeaba con fuerza en la cara. Debía haber traído un paraguas … maldición …

Al golpear en la gran puerta, le dijo al vampiro que atendió:

- Llama a la presidenta del dormitorio, debo hablar con ella … -

- Oh! lo siento pero aun no ha regresado … -

- ¿De donde? - preguntando mas de lo que debía.

- Pues … no lo se … salio hace unas cuantas horas y no ha regresado …

Esto no olia bien. Se fue corriendo para hablar con Kaien. Rogaba poder encontrarlo. Ultimamente, tenia que sacar turno para hablar con él. La Asociación le estaba demandando mucho tiempo. Pero si se trataba de Yuuki, seguro que dejaba todo para poder encontrarla.

Mientras corría pensando en lo que iba a decirle, sintió en el aire un perfume particularmente familiar … Yuuki, estaba cerca …

Comenzó a dar vueltas hasta que la vio. A primera vista se impresiono solo de verla, y se pregunto si estaba viva. Yuuki se encontraba acurrucada debajo de un árbol. Su vestimenta estaba embarrada y totalmente mojada. Su cabeza estaba metida entre sus piernas que tiritaban del frío, pero a ella no parecía importarle el frío. Al acercarse pudo escuchar el llanto de Yuuki, y se le rompió el corazón. Trato de ser fuerte para poder hablarle con claridad, sin nudos en la garganta …

- ¿Que haces aquí sola? … - le dijo arrodillándose frente a ella, tocándole el brazo.

No recibió respuesta de Yuuki, asi que trato de levantarle la cabeza con ambas manos.

- Vamos, no debes estar aquí … - le dijo y aunque trato de ser fuerte, una lágrima cayó de sus ojos cuando la miro a la cara. La lluvia hacia su trabajo, pero pudo distinguir claramente las lágrimas de Yuuki, tenían un olor especial. Sus ojos estaban casi cerrados, pues los tenia tan hinchados de llorar que no podía abrirlos mas. Parecía un trapo mojado. Estaba desarmada. Destrozada. No había rastro de la Yuuki que él había conocido.

- No. Dejame aquí. Aquí puedo ser libre. Me estoy asfixiando en ese lugar. No puedo seguir ahí … Dejame Zero. Estoy bien … - le dijo realmente convencida.

- ¿Estas loca? ¿Crees que te voy a dejar tirada en este lugar? ¿Desde que hora estas aquí? Estas helada, vamos … - le dijo con determinación.

- Noooo … por favor … por favor … - le decía llorando - solo un rato mas … prometo no hacer nada malo, de verdad, además no hay nadie dando vueltas, la lluvia me lo facilito. Ve … ve … yo luego iré cuando todos se hallan dormido … no quiero cruzarmelos … no quiero … no puedo … -

- No voy a dejarte aquí … además te dije que fueras a alimentarte … - la levanto arrastrándola, ella se negaba a caminar, asi que sin pedirle permiso la levanto a upa.

- Sueltame Zero … por favor … dejame … no quiero entrar … no me lleves allí … por favor … - lloraba amargamente pero no tenia fuerzas para resistirse al agarre de Zero.

Zero la llevo a su habitación para alimentarla. Se le habia encogido el corazon al escuchar a Yuuki suplicar para que no la lleve de regreso a su cuarto. No podía verla así, en ese estado. Cualquiera sentiría pena por ella, y se imaginaba que esa pinta no debía ser del agradado de los vampiros que esperan un líder en un sangrepura. Debió imaginar los malos ratos que Yuuki estaba pasando en el Dormitorio de la Luna.

Al entrar, fue directo al baño dejando un rastro de agua en la alfombra. Coloco a Yuuki en la bañera y abrió el agua caliente. Yuuki no había parado de llorar en todo el camino. Su depresión era muy grande, pensó. Algo debería hacer por ella.

Se metió en la bañera y se acerco a Yuuki, que se agarraba la cara con las manos para que Zero no la mirara.

- Toma - le dijo.

Descubriendo con una mano su cara, le acerco a los labios la mano que se había mordido para que Yuuki oliera la sangre y reaccionara.

Ella no dudo en tomar lo que él le ofrecía. Estaba tan sedienta, que en cuanto la sangre toco sus labios no pudo recordar nada mas … solo que le gustaba esa sangre.

La reacción de Yuuki fue violenta. Cuando Zero llevo a sus labios la muñeca ella lo lamió y mordió con fuerza. Succionaba su sangre como un animal. Era brutal.

Zero la observaba beber su sangre de esa forma tan violenta y se sintió extraño. Hacia un rato la vio tan débil y sintió pena por ella. Ahora era un animal, furiosa, peligrosa … tan … _¿sexy?_ … _¿que diablos estaba pensando?_ … aparto esos pensamientos y siguió observandola …

Yuuki parecia inconsciente de lo que hacia, pues dejo de beber de la muñeca para tirarlo y beber directamente de su vena … de su cuello … se aferraba a él con fuerza … su hambre era demasiada y no le importaba qué pensaba Zero.

Cuando su almavolvió a su cuerpo, noto que estaba encima de Zero bebiendo de su cuello. Por alguna extraña razón lo tenia agarrado de sus manos, como si él hubiese puesto resistencia a que lo mordiera allí y ella lo hubiese obligado. Pensar en eso le dio tanta vergüenza que paro la succión enseguida y cerro la herida. Lentamente se elevo para mirar a Zero a la cara, aun no lo había soltado de su agarre.

- ¿Volviste? - le pregunto, parecía divertido aunque lo disimulaba poniendo cara de enojado … _esa no era su verdadera cara de enojado_ …

- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento … por qué no me detuviste … Zero, estoy muy apenada, ¿te he hecho daño? - le dijo mientras intentaba pararse pero Zero no se movía y como no había lugar para los dos, se quedo mirándolo hasta que él se acomodara.

- No, no lo hiciste … pero tenia razón cuando te advertí de alimentarte … eres peligrosa …

- Eso me dijo el Director cuando le pedí que me pasara a la Clase Diurna hace un rato … - se acordó de esa charla y entristeció nuevamente.

- ¡¿que le pediste que cosa? - ahora Zero se acomodo dejándole un espacio para ambos en la bañera.

- Que me pase … no quiero convivir mas con la Clase Nocturna. Realmente me hace mal … - no quiso seguir recordando mas, asi que salio algo apresurada de la tina.

- No puedes estar hablando en serio … - estaba sorprendido que ella quisiera pasarse, sabia que no estaba cómoda allí, pero tomar la decisión de pasarse, era algo serio. Sobre todo tratándose de una sangrepura.

Cuando emitió aquellas palabras, y pensó en todo esto, haberla visto de ese modo, llorando bajo la lluvia, quiso ayudarla … aunque ella no tenia que saberlo …

- No espero que lo entiendas Zero, pero para tu **tranquilidad**tratare de dejar de pensar en eso y vendré alimentarme todas las noches. Así evitare que tengas que venir a cazarme, ¿verdad? - diciendo esto se fue de la habitación, ahora enojada.

Cuando entro en los Dormitorios de la Luna, no saludo a nadie y se dirigió a su cuarto como de costumbre. No quería escuchar a nadie. Se metió en el baño para bañarse intentando relajarse. El baño funciono a medias: por lo menos tuvo sueño y se quedo profundamente dormida.

xxxXX … XXxxx

A la mañana siguiente, Zero se dirigio al despacho de Kaien y tuvieron una larga charla.

- Hable con Yuuki, ayer. Me contó que te pidió una transferencia - dijo Zero tratando de meter el tema.

- Si, lo hizo. Pero, por que estas aqui?

- Quiero que consideres su petición. Se que no te esperas que yo interceda por ella, pero la vi realmente mal. Además, quiero decirte que me hare cargo de lo que pase con ella si decides transladarla.

- No puedo. Correríamos demasiados riesgos. No es seguro.

- Es la única forma que tengo de protegerla. Si estoy cerca de ella, podre vigilarla.

- ¿Por qué, Zero?

- Ya te he dicho, esta mal, ¿te jactas diciendo que es tu hija, y no vas a hacer nada?

- Por ella lo hago, para su seguridad … lo sabes … sabes los riesgos que corren los estudiantes y ella …

- No voy a ponerla en ese riesgo, tu sabes que yo no le haría eso a Yuuki … - le dijo y Kaien torció el ceño, parecía confundido … pero lo comprendio enseguida, sabia que Zero se las ingeniaría para proteger a Yuuki, sabia que todavía la amaba …

- Voy a hacerlo con la única condición de que pase lo que pase protejas la paz de esta academia, tu sabes lo que eso conlleva, Zero.

- Si, lo se. Estoy de acuerdo con el trato - le dijo y prosiguió - eh … mmm … quisiera que Yuuki no se enterara de esto por mi, y no quiero que me nombres en ningún momento. Prefiero que ella no lo sepa …

- … Claro, no se enterará.

Arreglo todo con Kaien y se retiro del despacho.

Cuando Yuuki se despertó, deseo no haberlo hecho. Los rayos de sol le daban en la cara, aun le quedaba bastante por dormir pero ya había dormido suficiente, asi que se levanto rezongando de su falta de sueño.

Minutos después pensó que seria buena idea levantarse e irse rápido para no cruzarse con ningún vampiro que la molestara. Pensó que seria buen momento de ir a ver a su padre y pedirle una disculpa por su reacción del otro día, asi que se encamino para el despacho del director. Esperaba poder encontrarlo.

Al llegar golpeo la puerta y cuando Kaien invito a pasar, dudo hasta ultimo momento en entrar.

- Hola … - le dijo tímida y avergonzada.

- Yuuki … ¿Como estas hoy? - pregunto Kaien tratando de comenzar una conversacion que estaba surgiendo incomoda …

- Mejor … mejor … papa … solo quería pedirte disculpas por lo de antes … me porte como una niña malcriada … ya no debo hacerlo, lo se … pero pensé que quizás …

- Yuuki, no sigas … he decidido reconsiderar tu petición … puedes cambiarte a la Clase Diurna, pero hay algunas condiciones que me gustaría pactar contigo de antemano …

- ¿De verdad? has considerado … ¿que debo hacer? - dijo muy entusiasmada.

- Primero, debes sobreponerte para comenzar a ir a las clases, no quiero que abandones tus estudios. En segundo lugar, debes dejar un líder de reemplazo para la clase nocturna, sabes que sino la paz se quebraria rápidamente. Prometeme que en cuanto puedas tomar el control nuevamente, lo harás …

- Claro, solo necesito … algo de tiempo … aun no me puedo acostumbrar a esta nueva situación y ya se me pide que sea lider de una clase de vampiros que apenas conozco … además … las preguntas … aun no puedo. Pero lo haré, retomare mi lugar.

- Eso es, quiero que pienses a futuro. Ahora parece estar todo mal, pero con el tiempo sanaras, ya lo veras … Una ultima cosa: Zero sera tu guardián. El te vigilara noche y día. ¿Puedes aceptarlo?

- … ehmmmm … si, si … solo espero que pueda perdonarme algún día, por todo …

- Lo hará. Quiero que sepas que es necesario que te acostumbres al horario de la clase diurna. Desde ahora despertaras a la mañana y dormirás a la noche, ¿crees que puedes manejarlo?

- mmmm … lo intentare … gracias, muchas gracias … de verdad - se acerco y le dio un abrazo en agradecimiento. Al cual Kaien se derritió en la ternura del abrazo.

Luego de hablar con Kaien, se fue volando hacia el Dormitorio de la Luna … debía encontrar un nuevo líder … quien … quien podría … pensó por largo rato. Considerando que no conocía a muchos de los estudiantes, decidió ir a lo seguro. Aido. El, a pesar de haber tenido un comienzo terrible con ella aun cuando era humana, aseguraria el comando de la Clase Nocturna. Sabia que él podría con eso. Asi que se hecho a buscarlo.

Al golpear la puerta de la habitación de Aido, se percato que debía estar durmiendo y cuando pensó en retirarse, él le abrió la puerta.

- Yuuki-sama … que ocurre … - dijo soñoliento, intentando abrir los ojos.

- Aido-san, lamento haberte despertado, pero no tengo tiempo que perder, debo irme esta misma mañana y debes saberlo.

- ¿Que ha pasado?

- Estaré por un tiempo en la Clase Diurna, para recuperarme mejor, cerca de mi padre … _(y de Zero, pensó)_ y tengo una tarea para ti en mi ausencia: debes cuidar de la clase nocturna y velar para que el tratado de paz no sea roto. Por ello, te designo líder del Dormitorio de la Luna.

- eh? … que has dicho? - expreso Aido sorprendido, sospechando que el sueño le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

- Escuchaste bien.

Estuvo largo rato hablando con Aido, sincerándose para que él entendiera sus razones. Ahora mismo necesitaba ser alguien mas entre estudiantes, y no ser una líder, ser el centro de atención de todos ellos.

El la comprendio y le aseguro que podía contar con él para lo que deseara. Se había ganado su respeto. Luego del fallecimiento de su padre, Yuuki le había pedido perdón por todos los crímenes que Kaname había cometido, y allí había forjado un lazo de amistad que no se romperia facilmente.

Bien entrada la noche, los estudiantes de la clase nocturna comenzaron a bajar desperezándose. Pronto se encontraron todos reunidos en el gran salón para desayunar y Yuuki se hizo presente para anunciar que se iba de momento por un tiempo, pero que dejaba a cargo a Aido del Dormitorio de la Luna.

Los estudiantes no se sorprendieron, ni suplicaron para que no se vaya, parecía de mutuo acuerdo que no se encontraban cómodos con ella ahí, ni ella a gusto con ellos. Asi que no hubo ningún problema en ceder su liderazgo a Aido.

Cuando termino de hablar, los saludo y se retiro para su habitación. Detrás suyo, a sus espaldas se escuchaban murmullos de júbilo, pero les resto importancia.

Ella deseo que las cosas fueran distintas, pero habiendo pasado lo que había pasado, no dudo mas en ir a armar el equipaje y mudarse hacia los otros dormitorios.

Allí comenzaria de nuevo, sin presiones. Siendo ella misma, la vulnerable Yuuki. Ahora podría llorar cuanto quisiese, podía acercarse a Sayori y a Zero.

Por primera vez en meses, se sintió libre. Pero a pesar de que esa libertad la hacia feliz, ni bien entro en su nuevo cuarto se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

xxxXX … XXxxx


	2. Capítulo 2: Deseos

**Aclaraciones:  
****Si bien he tomado los personajes y la historia de Vampire Knight como referencia, he modificado las actitudes de los personajes un poco. El personaje de Yuuki es indeciso, adolescente y algo depresiva. Siempre quise ver a Yuuki mas en acción asi que tratare de darle algo de crédito. ****  
Zero algo menos frío y a Kaname le resalte un poco mas sus defectos, como controlador, algo insensible cuando se trata de hacer lo que tiene que hacer…  
****Lo que me inspiro a escribir esta historia es el fic de VaneCaos, Rosa de Sangre, el cual disfrute mucho. Pero como soy fan de ZeroxYuuki, quise ver si me salia algo con esta parejita. Espero les guste.****  
**_ **  
**_

**Capitulo 2: Deseos** …

… El tiempo paso, pero Yuuki no había logrado cambiar mucho …

- … Es mejor así, que ella piense que no la quiero, que la abandoné. Cuando llegue el momento, volveré a buscarla … - pensó Kaname, alejándose de la ventana de Yuuki, viéndola partir a la habitación de Zero …

xxxXX … XXxxx

Como todas las noches desde hacia un tiempo, Zero se acercaba a su cuarto de baño para alimentar a Yuuki.  
Sus ojos se oscurecían en un intenso rojo cada vez que Zero entraba al baño. Quería disimularlo pero no le era posible.  
En un principio se había negado a esto, pero desde aquella vez, la sesión se repetía cada noche, y preferían hacerlo en el baño ya que luego podrían enjuagarse la sangre que derramaban, o cambiarse la ropa si era necesario.

En el baño de la habitación de Zero, Yuuki ya estaba esperándolo. No era sorpresa, ella siempre entraba primero, Kaname la había mal acostumbrado y siempre hacia lo que ella le pedía en cualquier momento. Ahora que él no estaba, tenia que esperar cada noche a las 12, a que Zero se desocupara, y allí, en la oscuridad y el silencio de la Academia, meterse en el baño de la habitación de él a esperarlo.  
Ella se metía dentro de la tina, y esperaba acurrucada debajo de la ducha, no quería dificultarle la limpieza a Zero, por eso siempre se metía allí.

Cuando Zero abrió la puerta del baño observó una pequeña bolsita apoyada a un costado en el suelo que seguramente contenía la ropa de repuesto de Yuuki, por si fuera necesario cambiarse, y su vista se detuvo en ella cuando la vio en la tina.  
Levantaba lentamente la cabeza que mantenía apoyada entre sus rodillas. Sus ojos lo miraron con ansias pero mantenía la calma y no dejaba que su desesperación la dominara, pues si daba rienda suelta a sus emociones seguramente habría saltado directamente a la yugular de Zero.

El se quedó parado unos segundos en la puerta, que a Yuuki le parecieron una eternidad. La observaba cada vez que entraba, medía sus emociones, quería ver cuanto había avanzado desde que hacían eso en el baño. De alguna manera, Zero se aseguraba que no sea realmente peligrosa para los alumnos de la Academia.

El se acerco lentamente a la tina, se saco toda la ropa que pudo, para ensuciar lo menos posible, y se metió dentro arrodillándose ante Yuuki. No podía hacerla esperar mas, no era su intención, después de todo había aceptado que le gustaba ser él quien la alimentara, sentía una satisfacción interior comparada a besarla o mimarla.

- Ven – le dijo, sentándose en el extremo opuesto a Yuuki, albergando un espacio entre sus piernas para ella.

Yuuki no dijo ni una palabra y se acercó tal como se lo indico Zero. Se arrastró hacia él arrodillada y cuando hubo llegado a ese espacio que siempre le dejaba a ella, él dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás contra la pared relajándose y esperando a que ella lo mordiera.

- Estoy listo – le volvió a decir.

Sin dudarlo, Yuuki rodeo su cuello con su mano derecha, se apoyó en la pared con la izquierda y lo mordió, haciendo arquear la espalda de Zero. En ese momento él tomó la cabeza de Yuuki y la acarició bajando por su espalda, tomándola de la cintura con fuerza. Desde que Yuuki bebía su sangre, la zona donde lo mordía se había vuelto muy sensible y el solo roce de los labios le hacía delirar.  
El tormento por el que había pasado con Shizuka se había borrado, Yuuki estaba en su lugar y eso le agradaba.  
Sentía los labios de ella, que con fuerza le arrebataba a borbotones su sangre. La succión le provocaba escalofríos, afilando sus sentidos al máximo. Podía sentir cada movimiento de Yuuki, cada roce, cada mordida, cada succión, cada caricia que inconscientemente ella le hacía.  
Le gustaba como jugaba con su cabello, como acariciaba su cuello, cuán próximos estaban.  
La tenía allí, a centímetros de sus labios, a centímetros de su piel …

xxxXX … XXxxx

Cuando Yuuki recuperó su conciencia, noto que Zero se aferraba con fuerza a su cintura, que ella tenia ambas manos sobre sus hombros apretándolos, que su lengua limpiaba cada gota que brotaba de sangre. No podía parar de succionar, cuando intentaba cerrar la herida, sus colmillos se negaban a abandonar esa dulce sustancia y volvían a morderlo.  
De pronto, se sintió culpable de tan vil juego, pensando que eso le recordaría lo mucho que había jugado Shizuka con su familia, con él.  
Abrió los ojos algo desorientada, cerró la herida con el roce de su lengua y se despegó de Zero mirándolo, tratando de buscar una mirada acusadora.  
Sin embargo, se encontró con un Zero relajado, que si no lo conociera tan bien, hasta pensaría que le había gustado. Sus ojos tenían bondad, la miraban con cariño.  
Ella pensó que quizás, él también necesitaba alimentarse entonces llevó su mano a su cuello apartándose los cabellos, dejándolo al descubierto, exponiéndolo para él.

En ese momento, Zero la miró fijamente a los ojos, entendía perfectamente el gesto, pero prefirió no alimentarse, no estaba preparado aún para volver a beber la sangre de Yuuki. La tentación era muy grande, pero la última vez había sido muy difícil para él hacerse la idea de que ella no estaba allí para darle su sangre, que le pertenecía a Kaname.  
Así que para no ser cruel con Yuuki, y sacarse la idea, le sonrío en agradecimiento meneando la cabeza a un lado y otro despacio para que entendiera su negación. Extendió su mano hacia el grifo de la ducha y la giró haciendo que el agua barriera todos los rastros de sangre que manchaban el rostro de ella y el cuello de él.

Ella entendió el gesto de Zero, y terminando la sesión le dijo:

- Gracias – poniéndose de pie, cerró los ojos y dejo que el agua cayera directamente sobre su cara, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Zero observó los movimientos de Yuuki y al verla bajo la lluvia de la ducha con el pelo mojado, sus ropas empapadas, no pudo evitar sentirse atraído por la escena, el espectáculo que ella le ofrecía.  
Por un momento dudo de su propia voluntad y se obligó a salir de allí antes de que cometa una locura, pero mientras corría la cortina, ella lo tomó por el brazo y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

Tantas veces la había tenido cerca y había sentido el impulso de avanzar con ella, pero siempre se reprimía y abandonaba esos pensamientos. Últimamente le costaba cada vez mas alejarse, apartarse de ella y al sentir su agarre en el brazo … miles de cosas pasaron por su mente … aun así miro a Yuuki extrañado, quería entenderla …

Sus ojos expresaban deseo, había una súplica implícita y no pudo contenerse: la mano que quedo libre la acercó a él en un abrazo. Ella imitó el gesto, sin quedarse dura como otras veces.

Estuvieron abrazados bajo la lluvia por unos largos minutos. El le sostenía la cabeza contra su pecho y apretaba los ojos. Ella lo abrazaba sobre su cintura también con los ojos cerrados y cuando decidieron deshacer el abrazo se miraron a los ojos otra vez …

_Esa mirada_ … ¿qué le estaba haciendo Yuuki que no podía parar de mirarla? Sus ojos bajaron a su boca, la lluvia de la ducha mojaba aquellos labios tan … _malditamente sensual _… y cuando vio que ella los tenía entreabiertos, su respiración se agito, su corazón comenzó a latir rápido, desesperado … la había mirado otras veces, pero … _por dios ¿qué era esto? … _se dio cuenta enseguida que deseaba besarla, con todas sus fuerzas.

En un acto de arrojo se acercó despacio, bajando la cabeza e inclinándose de un lado para tener un mejor acceso.  
Lo hacia lento esperando que Yuuki se diera cuenta de lo que intentaba hacer y le diera vuelta la cara, pero … Yuuki no se apartaba … _¡no se aparta!_ …  
A pesar del agua que caía por sus rostros, cuando sus labios tocaron los de Yuuki se sintió seco, falto aire y la garganta le raspaba … _¡que hago! _… y entonces ocurrió … ella abrió los labios y su lengua rozó la suya … _Knockout _…

La sensación fue intensa, sintió rápidamente que su cuerpo volvía a la vida. Lo que comenzó como un beso tierno sin prisas, rápidamente se transformó en posesivas caricias y roces que no terminarían sino dentro de un buen rato.  
Ambos lo necesitaban, ambos lo deseaban. Habían pasado demasiado tiempo aguantándose, era hora de dejarse llevar …

xxxXX … XXxxx

Zero empujo a Yuuki contra la pared tan fuertemente que tuvo que abrir los ojos por unos instantes para comprobar que ella estaba bien. Cuando vio que ella no deshizo el beso, él la apretó aún mas fuerte, no podía evitarlo, sentía que su piel ardía … necesitaba … apagar ese fuego.  
Acariciaba su pelo mojado arriba y abajo, frenéticamente. Su otra mano empezó a bajar por su brazo, siguió por el torso y se quedó allí por un rato intentando ser lo suficientemente capaz de no bajar mas de ahí.

Yuuki sentía las caricias de Zero, no podía creer que eso estuviera sucediendo. Habían pasado meses desde que Kaname se había ido, estaba triste, pero desde hacia un tiempo sentía que su corazón se disparaba cuando tenia a Zero adelante.

En un principio no podía saber a que se debía, pero cuando cada noche había asistido a ese encuentro lo fue comprendiendo mas y mas: quería a Zero.  
No supo cuando hizo el clic, pero esta noche lo necesitaba cerca y quiso hacérselo saber agarrándolo del brazo pero no le salieron palabras, solo lo había mirado y Zero la había abrazado.

Ahora allí estaban, besándose con ansias. Sin poder hacerse a un lado ninguno del otro, pero sabía que en cuanto Zero se diera cuenta de su impulso, la apartaría otra vez. Le pediría perdón y se iría de allí, y quizás no se vieran por unos días. Pero eso vendría después, ahora que se habían animado a llegar hasta ahí tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad.

Busco la lengua de Zero con frenesí, mordió sus labios varias veces, rodeo su cuello y enredo sus cabellos con sus dedos. Estaba realmente _animada_. Estar tan cerca de él, que su cuerpo apretando el suyo, la sacaba de sí. Por un instante dejo de pensar. Su mano acaricio la espalda de él, y se las ingenio para apartarse un momento y desprenderle uno a uno los botones de la camisa, que el agua empezaba a bajar fácilmente, evitándole la vergüenza...

Zero empezó a sentir como su camisa resbalaba de su cuerpo y sentía cada vez mas el golpe del agua en su piel. Quería seguir así, dejar de pensar, sentía como Yuuki se dejaba ir, pero en su interior él sabia que ella extrañaba sus momentos con Kaname, que ella necesitaba ese amor que él le ofrecía pero no podía ir mas allá, no podía cruzar esa linea, no hasta asegurarse de cuales eran sus intenciones, de por qué estaba haciendo esto.  
No quería sufrir otra vez, no quería perderla de nuevo, su corazón no aguantaría, asi que junto todas sus fuerzas y poco a poco se aparto de ella, que no se lo ponía muy fácil …

Lamió por enésima vez sus labios y abrió los ojos. Dejó de acariciarla para terminar el momento, tomo su cara con sus manos y lentamente la apartó, observando cómo ella abría lentamente también sus ojos. Se quedaron mirando fijamente un rato y para terminar con la incomodidad, tomo coraje y le dijo:

- Lo siento... no debí... no estaba pensando...  
- Lo se … - dijo Yuuki mirando hacia abajo, Zero enarco una ceja.  
- Te dejo que te bañes tranquila.  
- Gracias.

Zero se fue del baño tan rápido como pudo. El hecho de saber que Yuuki se bañaba en su dormitorio hacia mas difícil lograr pensar con claridad, pero se concentro y lo logro. No podía dejarse llevar por un momento, podían resultar realmente heridos. Tanto él como ella. Lo mejor era alejarse unos días para aclarar sus pensamientos, y así poder seguir alimentándola, sin llegar a confusiones.  
Tenía que entender que ella estaba confundida con esta nueva situación, que se estaba adaptando. Ya tendría tiempo para hablar bien, de sentarse seriamente y expresarle sus sentimientos, pero en estas condiciones no podía. Debía vigilarla un poco mas. Aunque … _que quiso decir con lo se … _

Estaba reflexionando tan profundamente para si mismo, que no se dio cuenta que había estado sentado en el piso sin cambiarse todo este tiempo y Yuuki abría la puerta para salir del baño.

Cuando abrió la puerta encontró a Zero sentado en el piso, aun íaa que estaba arrepentido de lo que habían hecho, ya que portaba esa cara de pocos amigos y parecía enfadado. No quiso que él se estuviera torturando por la situación que se había generado sin querer, asi que mientras las palabras se formaban en su cabeza, se arrodilló frente a él y puso una toalla en su cabeza.

- Aun estas mojado, vas a enfermarte y no quiero ser la responsable - le sonrío y continuo  
- ehmmm … Zero … - quiso decirle que no quería que eso los cambie, que no se aleje de ella, que necesitaba ese abrazo, que necesitaba ese beso. Que no estaba arrepentida de nada … pero no pudo … no tuvo el valor. - el baño esta caliente, ¿por que no aprovechas y te das una ducha rápida? -  
- Si, ahí voy - le dijo mirándola a los ojos. Tuvo la impresión de que ella quería decirle algo.  
- Gracias … por todo - fue lo único valiente que pudo decir …  
- No debes agradecerme nada, no seas tonta – le dijo removiéndole los cabellos a Yuuki.

Terminó la conversación poniéndose de pie y se dirigió al baño. El aire estaba cargado, y se sintió particularmente asfixiado. Asi que siguió hasta cerrar la puerta del baño y perder a Yuuki de vista.

Yuuki se sentó en la cama de Zero reflexionando. No podía creer que fuera tan cobarde, asi que se enfundo en coraje y se dijo a sí misma que lo esperaría hasta que salga. Sus manos empezaron a temblarle, pero era muy testaruda y no se iría sin asegurarse de que Zero estaba bien.

Luego de un rato se tiro en la cama para calmar sus nervios, pero no noto que había comido hasta saciarse, había tomado un baño y era tarde, todo lo necesario para cerrar sus ojos y quedarse profundamente dormida.

xxxXX … XXxxx

Mientras Zero se bañaba en piloto automático, se tomó el tiempo para recordar las palabras de Yuuki: _gracias por todo ... _ ¿qué le estaba agradeciendo exactamente? Sabía que lo decía sinceramente, la conocía bien, pero … tenía que hablar con ella. Demasiadas preguntas le venían en la mente. Demasiadas cosas que quedaron sueltas en el aire como para que pueda procesarlo. _Mierda, se habían besado, qué significó para ella_, debía saberlo …

Cuando salió del baño, ahora más tranquilo, se encontró con Yuuki totalmente dormida en su cama. Instantáneamente sonrío al verla allí. Sus piernas colcando de la cama, sus cabellos se desparramaban rebeldemente por toda la almohada. No podía pedir nada más y aunque deseaba dormir con ella toda la noche, intentó despertarla para darle la oportunidad de irse:

- Yuuki … despierta … te has quedado dormida en mi cama... Yuuki... - insistió  
- ehmm … no … quedarme … - ella emitió algunas palabras sin sentido, asi que no insistió más y sin rodeos la metió debajo de la frazada, haciéndola a un lado, dejándose un lugar para él también.

Le costaba dormirse teniendo a Yuuki a su lado. Había algo que … Inspiro profundamente … _mmmm_ … _su olor en mi cama_ … trataba de alejarse pero ese olor se lo impedía, se acercó a ella desde atrás y apoyó la nariz entre sus cabellos … _mmmm_ … _hermosa_… había imaginado ese momento mucho tiempo, fantaseando en que ella no estaba en su cama porque tenia miedo de pequeña, sino porque quería estar ahí … por él.

Demasiado rápido afloraban las ilusiones cuando la tenía cerca. _¿Ella realmente estaba ahí por él?_ Trato de no seguir por ese hilo de pensamiento … tratando de estirar un poco mas la ilusión. Pasó su brazo derecho por encima de ella abrazándola, con ese olor perforando todos sus sentidos, alterando todas sus neuronas … _mañana aclararían todo_ … _mañana_… hasta que se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, Yuuki se despertó sobresaltada, no se sentía cómoda donde estaba y tuvo que abrir los ojos para entender que no estaba en su habitación.  
Con los ojos abiertos como huevos se quedó mirando su alrededor para ubicarse en el lugar en el que se encontraba. Noto además que estaba acompañada, el brazo de Zero la mantenía presa.  
Luego cayó en la cuenta de lo que había pasado en la ducha la noche anterior. Se había quedado dormida esperándolo, pero hoy … hoy no estaba segura de poder hablar.

Se moría de vergüenza en solo recordar: él rechazó tomar su sangre, ella lo había incitado a besarla. Ahora lo había obligado a dormir con ella … _nooooo_… no podía con tanta vergüenza, debía escabullirse de allí lo antes posible y no salir de su habitación por unos cuantos días …

Zero sintió como Yuuki se deslizaba lentamente de la cama, notaba que no quería despertarlo y hacia todo lo posible para no moverse demasiado, pero la tenía tan bien agarrada que era imposible que no se hubiera despertado. Ella había logrado sentarse en la cama, pero su brazo aun la rodeaba y supuso que estaba pensando cómo librarse de él porque no se movió por unos minutos.

Luego de un momento tomó coraje para librarse del agarre de Zero, lo había hecho bien hasta ahora, _no lo he despertado_, pensó. Debía seguir con la misma precaución, aunque estaba ansiosa por salir corriendo de allí.  
Lentamente movió su brazo colocándolo al lado, no quería saber si lo había despertado, asi que prosiguió levantándose de la cama, caminó sigilosamente a través de la habitación, abrió la puerta y se fue sin mirar atrás.

Zero observaba como Yuuki hacia lo imposible para no despertarlo, como su mano delicadamente había tomado su brazo, que él mantenía en su peso muerto para no darle sospechas de que estaba despierto.  
La observó levantarse y caminar hacia la puerta. Estaba dispuesto a largarse a las carcajadas cuando ella se diera vuelta y lo viera despierto, pero eso no sucedió.  
Ella no miró atrás y todo lo que pudo sentir él fue un gran vacío. La vio irse, sin decir nada, estaba esperanzado de que ella voltearía su cabeza antes de irse, pero no lo hizo y eso, precisamente eso, le rompió el corazón.  
Esa última acción demostraba que se había arrepentido finalmente de lo que había sucedido entre ellos. La respuesta a todas sus preguntas.  
Ahora entendía, ella le ofreció su sangre en agradecimiento, como él la rechazó le ofreció lo que sabía que él no se podía negar: **afecto**. Ese abrazo, ese beso, esa pasión, era todo lo que él había necesitado, no era lo que ella necesitaba. Hundió la cabeza en la almohada tristemente, apretando los ojos tratando de no sentirse tan estúpido por pensar en algún momento que Yuuki había abierto su corazón para él …

xxxXX … XXxxx

Ya era de tarde, y ella se encontraba haciendo la tarea que le había pasado Sayori de la clase a la cual se "había quedado dormida". En su cuarto, le costaba concentrarse pensando en lo que ocurrió la noche anterior y ni se dio cuenta, que el director llamaba al otro lado de la puerta.

Kaien entró para comprobar si Yuuki estaba ahí.

- Oh! Yuuki! ¿Por qué no contestabas? Empezaba a preocuparme, ¿por qué no has ido a clases hoy?  
- Ehmmm, no lo hice a propósito, me quede dormida pero ya estoy haciendo mi tarea, se la he pedido a Sayori.  
- Ah, bueno, parece que todo el mundo hoy se ha dormido, Zero también y por eso se fue tarde a la Asociación, no vendrá hasta la madrugada, teníamos mucho trabajo allí. Bueno, no importa, ¿cómo te sientes hoy mi querida Yuuki?  
- Mejor … mucho mejor, ya no debes preocuparte por mi, me estoy acostumbrando, aunque aun no me siento preparada para pasarme a la clase nocturna, ni mucho menos tomar el control, creo que Aido está haciendo muy bien ese trabajo.  
- Bueno, me alegro por ti, y ya sabes que cualquier cosa puedes contar conmigo.  
- ¿Director?  
- Dime Yuuki.  
- ¿Has recibido noticias de Kaname?  
- Lo siento Yuuki, aun no. La Asociación lo sigue buscando por los crímenes que ha cometido, me temo que su situación empeora cada día. Me gustaría tener una conversación con él, y pedirle las explicaciones de por qué ha matado al padre de Aido y a ese sangre pura, pero no sabemos nada de su ubicación, y sinceramente me estoy haciendo la idea de que no tendremos noticias suyas por mucho mucho tiempo – terminó la conversación en un tono triste. Hizo una pausa y se despidió de Yuuki sabiendo que sus palabras la habían herido como si fuera tan solo ayer que Kaname la había abandonado.

Yuuki ya había dejado de hacer la tarea. Cuando el director se fue de su habitación sintió como poco a poco el corazón volvía a agrietarse …  
Lo había pasado muy bien anoche, aunque se moría de vergüenza sabiendo que tendría que volver a enfrentar a Zero. Pero hoy ya era otro día, otro día más … sin noticias de Kaname. Estaba claro que él no quería saber mas de ella, se había ido, la había abandonado y lo peor de todo, es que durante el tiempo que estuvo con él no lo había conocido, no había visto sus verdaderas intenciones, se había entregado a él sin pedirle respuestas y él había usado su inocencia. Se sentía sucia, idiota.

Cada vez que miraba a Zero sentía como si él le reprochara eso, tanto tiempo se lo había dicho pero ella habia creído en Kaname ciegamente.  
Anoche había conseguido algo de paz, creía que él la había perdonado, por momentos esos besos y caricias decían mucho mas que eso, pero no habían podido hablar claramente, y hoy no estaba segura de poder hablarle. Zero llegaría pasada la medianoche, luego de un día con mucho trabajo. Supuso que no seria un buen momento para molestarlo con sus idioteces, asi que esta noche no iría a alimentarse.

xxxXX … XXxxx

Zero volvió exhausto de la Asociación, siempre volvía así. Pero hoy el día fue mas largo, lo único que esperaba era entrar en ese baño y encontrar a la persona que podría cambiar su humor. Pese a los malos entendidos, lo único que quería era encontrar a Yuuki en su habitación.  
Sin embargo su desilusión fue grande cuando todo lo que encontró fue ropa sucia tirada en el piso. La levanto con desgano y entre toda esa ropa pudo distinguir la camisa de Yuuki que había llevado la noche anterior, se la acerco a la cara y la olió profundamente.

Tenia su perfume. Notas delicadas de flores y algo mas. La camisa se había secado en el piso, el agua no pudo llevarse todo el aroma. Se la acerco nuevamente a la cara y ahora se le cayeron unas lágrimas.

La extrañaba, quería arreglar las cosas, pero estaba enojado, no podía evitarlo, toda la situación lo embargaba con tristeza, sabia que ella extrañaba a Kaname, que aun le amaba a pesar de la dura realidad: era un asesino.  
Siempre lo había sabido, solo que nunca había pensado que abandonaría a Yuuki de esa forma, pensaba que iba a arrastrarla consigo mismo a su infierno.  
Por un lado pensaba que era mejor que no lo había hecho, lo odiaría aun mas, pero por otro lado sentía como el corazón de Yuuki latía quebrado y con dificultad cada vez que la había alimentado. Él había experimentado ese dolor con ella cuando se fue, y la entendía perfectamente.

Pero anoche, la situación los había desbordado. Nunca se habían dejado llevar, siempre habían mantenido las formas, desde que ella había vuelto no habían hablado demasiado. El solo se dirigía a ella para advertirle que tenía que alimentarse pronto, ella había accedido, pero nunca habían hablado de aquel beso de despedida, de su vuelta, de las muertes …

Dejaría pasar otro día. Tendría que esperar hasta la otra noche para encontrarla, así lo esperaba, aunque no sabia qué le diría, solo quería volverla a ver. Se dejó caer en su cama y trató de dormirse para que las horas pasaran de prisa.

xxxXX … XXxxx

La noche era joven aun y no podía dormirse. Yuuki decidió dar un paseo por los jardines de la Academia. Quizás si se cansaba lograría dormir un poco.  
Debía admitir que le agradaba mas la noche para pasear y el día para dormir, pero si quería seguir asistiendo a la clase diurna debía acatar las reglas.

Caminaba sin dirección alguna, estaba pensativa, aun no podía aclarar sus sentimientos. No quería enfrentarse a Zero sin ideas concretas. Debía pensar en algo. Pero se le hacia difícil con todas las cosas que estaban pasando a su alrededor.  
Había pasado un tiempo ya desde que había vuelto a la Academia pero aun no se acostumbraba a la soledad que sentía, era como tener una herida abierta y esperar que el tiempo la sane, pero en vez de eso siempre la rozaba con sal y la hacia arder nuevamente, poniendo su corazón en carne viva.  
Se sentía tan frágil últimamente, cualquier cosa la hacia llorar, si alguien le hablaba fuerte o la regañaba enseguida caía en un pozo. Por eso evitaba el contacto con los otros alumnos, mas aun a los de la clase nocturna.

Sin darse cuenta había llegado a la puerta de la Academia, las rejas eran altas y al mirarlas se sintió aprisionada. Vio el paisaje que de día era verde y ahora era negro, no podía distinguir nada. No había camino allí, si entraba en ese bosque _seguro se perdería_, pensó … Era eso … estaba perdida, sin padres, sin Kaname, sin Zero, sin rumbo, sin saber qué hacer. No pudo evitar que se le cayeran unas lágrimas, luego otras, y otras venían sin parar … esa noche lloro amargamente a la luz de la luna.

Estaba sentada, apoyada sobre las rejas que la retenían mirando el bosque, y pensó que afuera no había camino para ella. No encontraría salida, no había lugar seguro, no encontraría un refugio. Debía aceptar que Kaname ya no era s_u lugar seguro_ y que si lo volvía a ver, no podía correr a sus brazos. No era correcto. No después de lo que había hecho. Al menos debería darle una explicación, una creíble explicación … ¿a quien engañaba? Kaname no volvería a ella, tenia otros planes, eso estaba claro y ella no se encontraba entre sus prioridades …  
Su lugar ahora era la Academia, con el director, ayudando a la Asociación a luchar contra los vampiros que interrumpían la paz, vampiros como Kaname.

Desde muy adentro del bosque, se levantó una horda de murciélagos que se alejaban de la Academia, aunque Yuuki no pudo distinguirlos.

xxxXX … XXxxx

**Hasta aquí el capitulo ...**

**Tratare de subir cada viernes un capitulo.  
**

**Son bienvenidas las reviews! :)  
**


	3. Capitulo 3: Aparición

**Capítulo 3: Aparición** …

Era viernes, el último día de la semana, luego vendrían dos días de descanso, no para la Asociación pero sí para él, siempre habría un reemplazo.  
Se fue antes de lo habitual, para volver temprano a la Academia. Cuando llego a la Asociación, todo estaba revuelto, no entendía que pasaba asi que se apresuro y entro en la sala de reuniones matutinas que presidía Yagari.

… El vampiro llevaba capa negra y una espada anti-vampiros. Fue visto al norte de la ciudad, por eso estamos tras esa pista, el único lugar al que puede estar dirigiéndose es la casa de una familia de Vampiros Nobles, los Takemiya, que parecen esconden a Sara Shirabuki. En marcha, no perdamos mas tiempo – termino la reunión y se acerco a Zero de inmediato.

Llegaste un poco tarde al baile, eh?

¿Que esta pasando? - Pregunto Zero enarcando una ceja

Parece que Kaname fue visto ayer por la noche en esta zona, algunos cazadores intentaron seguirlo, pero lo perdieron de vista, se dirigía al norte, todos pensamos que va ir tras de Sara Shirabuki. No estamos muy seguros pero creemos que estuvo en la Academia, ¿no has hablado con la niña? Ella podría haber hecho contacto. Necesito que me confirmes ese dato lo antes posible, ¿puedes?

Claro – le dijo, no podía decirle que no a Yagari, no era un hombre fácil de tratar. Se fue a la oficina del Presidente y golpeó la puerta.

Adelante - dijo Kaien Cross

Tengo un pedido de Yagari, ¿podrías corroborar el dato?

¿Que dato? - Kaien frunció el ceño, no entendía.

¿Podrías llamar a Yuuki y preguntarle si anoche estuvo con Kaname? Pues parece que anduvo cerca y pudo haber hecho contacto con ella, además. … - se había olvidado que alimentarla era un secreto de ambos que no podía ponerlo como prueba, que había faltado a su _cena_ y que estaba seguro que fue porque Kaname se le hizo presente.

No, no lo hizo – espeto Kaien.

¿Como lo sabes? - lo intimó Zero, su aura se hizo mas fuerte.

Hoy he hablado con Yuuki, no la vi bien ayer asi que he pasado a saludarla nuevamente. Ha estado llorando toda la noche, tenia los ojos como compota, pese a que no me dijo lo que le pasaba vi en sus ojos la misma mirada que cuando él la abandono. Si Kaname hubiera pasado, Yuuki no estaría en la Academia.

No, no lo se – y se fue de un portazo. Odiaba reconocerlo, pero era muy probable que Kaien tenga razón. Esta noche, quizás tampoco vería a Yuuki, cuando estaba tan deprimida se encerraba en su habitación por días. Pero estaba decidido, si ella no iba a él, entonces él iría a ella.

Se fue hacer su trabajo, y se concentró en la pista que le habían dado los Cazadores. Debía viajar hasta la mansión de los Takemiya.

_¡Vaya_!, ¿había mencionado que nunca había visto a un noble que viva en una casa comúnmente humana? Siempre que le encomendaban vigilar vampiros, reuniones importantes de los nobles y sangrepuras, jamas había asistido a un salón común, una casa pequeña … esta gente poseía mucho, pero mucho dinero … _¡Cielos!. _Zero se encontraba admirando la mansión que sobresalía de entre el paisaje, por su blancura y la estructura … muchas ventanas … muchos balcones … enorme patio delantero sin rejas y eso que no había visto aun la parte trasera. Ya tendría tiempo, estaba allí para vigilar después de todo …

Golpeo lo que parecía la puerta principal, cuando un hombre salio a atenderlo. Tenia pinta de mayordomo, trajeado, canoso y de sonrisa amable. Los invito a pasar, entro unos pasos y se recordó que no estaba allí para tomar el té. Tenia trabajo que hacer, además no creía posible que fuera bien recibido por los dueños de casa, pese a que había un silencio escalofriante que le ponía muy nervioso, Sara se encontraba allí.  
Solo le dijo al hombre que avisara que los cazadores habían llegado y que se encontrarían haciendo rondas. Sin mas salió del recibidor y se dividieron en equipos. Estaban allí en una misión particular.

Rodearon la mansión de los Nobles, durante todo el día pero nada sucedió. Cuando ya se hizo de noche, cambiaron la guardia, su reemplazo tardó un poco en llegar pero al fin pudo irse a la Academia. Estaba cansado y estresado. Era hora de darse un buen baño, mañana seguramente lo llamarían para que vuelva, en casos como estos no había fin de semana que valga, todos trabajaban a la par. Pensó en Kaname y volvió a odiarlo, aún más.

xxxXX … XXxxx

Al llegar a su cuarto cerró la puerta de un portazo estaba con un humor de perros, se descalzo, se saco la camisa y estaba desabrochándose los pantalones mientras cruzaba su habitación hacia el baño para darse una ducha serena, necesitaba algo que calmara su furia … odiaba servir a los vampiros, entonces … vio a Yuuki en la misma posición que la encontraba siempre: sentada debajo de la ducha, acurrucada con la cabeza sobre las rodillas. Ella levantó la mirada hacia Zero y él notó que había estado llorando.  
Al instante, expiró el aire que parecía que contenía los mil demonios y se calmó de solo saber que Yuuki estaba allí. No se hizo rogar más tiempo y se metió dentro de la ducha lo más rápido que pudo, y sin decir ni una palabra, tomó su mano para atraerla hacia él en señal de estar preparado.  
Aunque estaba cansado, sintió que este era el único motivo por el que se había levantado de la cama temprano … para volverla a ver.

Yuuki se acerco rápidamente, no tuvo que esperar, Zero se lo puso fácil esta vez. Quizás quería que termine rápido. Cuando entro al baño tenia cara de pocos amigos y parecía que el día había estado fatal. No quería molestarlo por privarlo de la ducha que al parecer ansiaba, asi que se alimentaria rápido.

Antes de acercarse desvió sus ojos recorriendo el cuerpo de Zero. El no se había dado cuenta que había entrado medio desnudo al baño, _se ve que tenía prisa por darse un baño_, asi que sin rodeos tomó su cabeza con una mano, apoyó la otra contra la pared y lo mordió rápido y eficaz. Saco los colmillos y comenzó a succionar.  
Cuando la sangre tocó su paladar perdió la compostura. Era tan deliciosa la sangre de Zero, que olvidaba los modales por completo.

Cuando Yuuki se acerco, no pasaron ni 30 segundos que ya lo había mordido. En ese momento él arqueó la espalda, pues instantáneamente Yuuki empezó la succión, lo cual lo llevaba al más alto de los edificios para sentir que caía en caída libre.  
Ella absorbía su sangre de una forma muy sensual, brutal, impidiendo que se concentrara en otra cosa que no sea el aumento de la temperatura en su interior …  
_¡Oh dios! ¡oh dios! _- la lengua de ella jugaba con sus nervios, recorrido por temblores de placer, tomo la camisa de Yuuki arrugando y estirando a tal punto que de la tela se escucho un _¡rasssss!. _  
Trató de resistir pero … _¡a la mierda todo! _… Con todas sus fuerzas y en un rápido movimiento cargó a Yuuki - que no se enteró que ya no se sostenía por sí misma, sino que Zero la agarraba - poniéndose contra la pared. Con una mano, le recorrió la espalda atreviendose a meterla debajo de su camisa maltratada.  
La pollera del uniforme se había levantado cuando la alzó y pronto sintieron que sus partes intimas se frotaban descaradamente, haciéndolos perder la cabeza por completo.

xxxXX … XXxxx

Había algo en todo ese juego que era distinto, había hecho muchas veces esto con Zero, sabía que le gustaba alimentarla, la sensación era extraordinaria, ella lo había experimentado tiempo atrás cuando él la necesitaba a ella, aunque no de este nuevo modo.  
Sin embargo, con Kaname, si había experimentado cosas muy parecidas a estas.  
Poco a poco volvió a percibir su alrededor, después de dejarlo casi sin sangre que recorriera en sus venas, noto que flotaba … que se encontraba en una danza … que tenía mucho calor, a pesar de que la lluvia de la ducha ya estaba abierta.

Cuando tomo conciencia _realmente _de la situación se asustó un poco, aunque las sensaciones le recordaron a la Yuuki que pocas veces conoció en _encuentros_ con Kaname: se encontraba encima de Zero, el cual estaba parado debajo de la lluvia. Ambos repetían un ritmo de subi-baja, frotándose el uno con el otro. Notaba que sus partes íntimas estaban muy próximas, lo cual debía deberse a que al levantarla, su pollera también se levantó y que Zero cuando había entrado tenía desprendidos los pantalones. Para ser sincera no sabía con seguridad si los llevaba puestos.  
Sintió una mano de Zero recorrerla con ansias por su espalda, no sobre la camisa y que con la otra la sostenía en un agarre del trasero.  
Caer en la cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, le trajo de golpe a la realidad. Pensar en que esto estaba sucediendo, que no era un sueño, subió unos grados la temperatura de su cuerpo. Sintió mariposas en su panza y vértigo. _Cálmate_ … _tranquila_ … _de una cosa por vez _… Debía terminar de beber la sangre de Zero, debía soltar su cuello si quería que él siguiera con vida.

Zero estaba mareado y agitado, pero aun así no quería que el momento acabara. Pudo notar que Yuuki ralentizaba sus movimientos y que había dejado de succionar. Podía sentir que su lengua cerraba la herida, pero era demasiado pronto para que esto terminara, la necesitaba. Queria mas.

xxxXX … XXxxx

Yuuki lamía la herida una y otra vez, sin querer lo había lastimado mas de lo que hubiera querido. Sus movimientos habían sido tan apasionados que no tuvo dimensión que le estaba haciendo daño. En cuanto terminó, hizo ademán de querer bajarse al piso, iba a mirarlo a los ojos aunque no sabía con qué se iba a encontrar. Luego recordó que ella no había trepado para que la alzara ¿verdad? No todo podía ser culpa de ella.  
Cuando no pudo deshacerse del agarre de Zero, levantó la cabeza buscando sus ojos y vio un brillo que supo reconocer muy bien … El rojo carmesí le erizo la nuca.

No hizo tiempo esta vez, ni entendió como sucedió tan rápido, pero Zero corrió sus cabellos a un lado sin bajarla al piso y la mordió con tanta fuerza, tan sensual que no pudo evitar gemir de placer …

Zero escucho el gemido de Yuuki y decidió que era una señal de aprobación. Succiono esa sustancia densa y dulce que brotaba de su cuello como si en ello se le fuera la vida. No podía evitar sentirse tan atraído, perdería la conciencia ahí mismo, se caerían en la tina, pero no la soltaría por nada del mundo. Lentamente se deslizó hacia abajo por la pared, que pese a tener el torso desnudo, no le pareció que estaba fría, en absoluto …

_¿Qué … ? _- Yuuki notó que Zero descendía. Lento. Poco a poco fue sintiendo sus pies en la tina, aunque no su cuerpo pues … _oh, oh_ … La excitación de Zero se clavó en su entrepierna y soltó un gemido de mareo por la sensación. Inconscientemente, inclinó su cabeza más atrás relajándose. Zero no la soltaba … _su mano esta_ … _ahhhh_ … su mano la recorría por la espalda y bajaba por su pierna. Por un momento pensó que moriría allí.

Zero quería tener a Yuuki en todas las formas que fuera posible, si ella le dejaba … nunca se había sentido tan hambriento, sus ansias no bajaban, ni tampoco lo hacía su excitación, asi que sin pedir permiso, se las ingenió para recostar a Yuuki en la tina y, sin despegarse, se colocó encima suyo. _¡diosssss! - _Podía escuchar como Yuuki emitía los sonidos más hermosos que jamás le había escuchado decir. Sus gemidos le arrancaron toda vergüenza, todo pudor y así, volvió a comenzar _ese frote_ que los había llevado muy lejos de la Academia …

En esta nueva posición, el agua caía directamente sobre su cabeza y si bien disfrutaba mucho lo que estaban haciendo, se sentía ahogada. Yuuki estiró una pierna y cerró el grifo de la ducha.  
Sin querer, en esos segundos que había tardado en cerrarlo, había abierto demasiado las piernas, había arqueado muy sensualmente su espalda, y había conseguido su punto de apoyo en una nalga de Zero.

Al sentir todos esos movimientos, Zero se excito mas aun, bebiendo con más fuerza, apretando hasta asfixiar sus partes íntimas, arrancándole un gemido sostenido a Yuuki.

Ella no podía pedir nada más, había disfrutado todo aquello sin culpa, ni remordimiento. Kaname no estuvo presente entre ellos. Cuando cruzaron la línea que separaba alimentar a disfrutar de un acto netamente sexual, fue extraño para ella pero no se pudo negar a lo que había sentido por Zero, tampoco trato de ocultarlo … solo se dejo llevar por las sensaciones que él le provocaba …  
Pudo sentir cada caricia que Zero le hacía como símbolo de perdón, de amor. Zero había roto el hielo entre ellos y por primera vez luego de mucho tiempo disfruto de la sensación de ser querida, amada nuevamente.

xxxXX … XXxxx

La conciencia volvió a Zero. Estaba satisfecho, se había alimentado de la persona que amaba y no solo eso, había hecho varias cosas que no eran cosas de niños, juegos que eran de adultos. Después de todo Yuuki no era su hermana pese a que se había criado junto a ella.  
Sentía que su cuerpo le temblaba, mientras seguía moviéndose frenéticamente encima de Yuuki, quien parecía desmayada del placer. Placer que solo dos amantes se podían ofrecer.  
Sacó los colmillos, lamió la herida que se había hecho lo suficientemente grande, sin recordar por qué razón. Lentamente apoyó los brazos a cada lado del cuerpo de Yuuki y se fue levantando poco a poco. Sus ojos recorrieron su cuerpo, miró allí donde parecía que se unían y no pudo evitar sentirse mareado y complacido al mismo tiempo.  
Elevo la mirada despacio, apreciando cada detalle sin vergüenza, la camisa de Yuuki estaba desprendida o rota no estaba seguro, el sostén que tenía se había hecho transparente por el agua, y notaba sus pezones endurecidos, se quedó hipnotizado unos segundos … Sacó la mirada de allí a regañadientes y tomó coraje cuando la miro directamente a los ojos.

Yuuki estaba hecha un desastre, su ropa parecía descolocada, aunque no estaba desnuda. Sintió como Zero lentamente ponía sus manos a los costados y levantó su cabeza para comenzar a recorrerla con la mirada. No pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando él miró allí donde se unían, parecía que no había ropa, pero … _si la había_ - ella lo juraba … la seguía recorriendo y se detuvo unos instantes en sus pechos, que gracias al cielo no estaban completamente desnudos, sin embargo él pareció ver mas allá de la ropa pues esbozo una sonrisa lujuriosa que la llenó aún más de vergüenza. Cuando la miro a los ojos, Yuuki sintió que su cara hervía, y pensó que un tomate se vería pálido al lado suyo.

Zero la miraba fijamente. No podía descifrar bien su cara, aunque sabía que no estaba enojado, pues no habrían llegado hasta allí sin desearlo _¿verdad?_, pensó.  
Quería decir algo, pero no le salieron las palabras. La conciencia hizo rápidamente su trabajo y hubiera escapado, de no ser que Zero se encontraba encima suyo.  
Se sentía muy expuesta de esa forma, él la observaba y ella no podía detenerlo. Pero de pronto él hizo un movimiento inesperado, que la sacó de su sonrojo. Se volvió acercar a ella lentamente no apartando la mirada de sus ojos y la besó anhelante. Había necesidad en ese beso, agradecimiento y mucho, mucho amor. Ella cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar nuevamente.

xxxXX … XXxxx

Para evitar que Yuuki dejara de ponerse tan colorada quiso decir algo, pero se quedó sin voz, no sabia que decir, asi que pensó en lo que mejor le salía hacer cuando estaba junto a ella, mimarla. Se acercó lentamente a su rostro, no apartando la mirada, y rozo sus labios. Ella los abrió para él dejándole paso, y eso fue justamente lo que le hizo pensar que ella no quería irse de allí, ella quería seguir, aunque no supieran que decirse el uno al otro.  
La beso observándola. Ella había cerrado sus ojos, pero él no podía cerrarlos, quería verla cuando los abriera, quería volver a verla enrojecer, quería captar todas sus reacciones sin perderse pista de ninguna.

El beso fue intenso, ella le había devuelto cada gesto provocándolo, pues no se quería quedar atrás. Cuando el tironeaba, ella tironeaba más profundamente, cuando él la mordía ella temblaba y luego lo repetía con más fuerza.

Cuando estaban terminando, ella abrió los ojos lentamente, y para su sorpresa y mortificación él ya los tenia abiertos. Su rostro expresaba deseo y … _¿diversión?_ _¿Por qué … ?_ - Otra vez comenzaba a sonrojarse. Él elevó una sonrisa ladeada y le dijo:

Puedo volverte a besar si así lo prefieres, noto que te pone nerviosa que te observe asi que no tengo ningún problema, solo pedilo … - la provocó, divirtiéndose de molestarla, siempre fue así. Lo cierto es que estaba feliz de tener a Yuuki tan cerca, de poder abrirse con ella en esta forma, que se le daba muy bien.

Yuuki no podía evitar su vergüenza, pero tenía que emitir sonido, no podía dejar que Zero se salga con la suya. Además ese tono de voz parecía tan sexy que casi se derritió cuando lo emitía y estaba segura que había puesto cara de tonta, pero no podía quedar como tal, asi que se armó de valor y disfruto del juego que él había armado:

Si te atreves … - lo desafío ella. Algo confundido Zero le contesto:

¿Si me atrevo? ¿Me estas desafiando? - su sonrisa se extendía mostrando los colmillos. Quería ganar el juego.

¿Te ponen mal los desafíos? - pensó que no podría tener tanto valor de decir todas las palabras, sin que le tiemble la voz.

No, me da lastima por ti … - las palabras de Yuuki había activado al diablillo, que había tomado el control de la conversación.

¿Lastima? ¿Por qué? yo no estoy llorando … ni perdiendo tiempo … - eso fue el detonante.

¿Por qué? - sus ojos flameaban de pura lujuria - Porque siempre gano los desafíos … - eso fue lo último que le dijo. Lo que siguió no lo hacía pensando. Yuuki había despertado una faceta que ni él mismo conocía y quería explorarla … al máximo.

Se levantó tan rápido que ella casi no lo vio. Abrió el grifo de la ducha, la tomó de ambas manos y la levantó de un tirón. Ella casi se cae pero él la sostuvo rodeándola de la cintura y la empujó contra la pared. Se acercó a su oído y le dijo con voz ronca:

Voy a quedarme así hasta que me pidas lo que quieras que te haga … - dirigió sus palabras dándole pequeños besos sobre su cuello hasta su hombro desnudo, haciéndole saltar los nervios por los aires a Yuuki.

Su voz sonaba tan convincente, pero las palabras eran tan atrevidas … no sabía qué responderle.  
El sonido de su voz y los roces bajo su cuello le pedían que le dijera a gritos todo eso que estaba pensando que no se atrevía a poner en una oración, pero su maldita conciencia estaba aún allí, escuchándolo todo. Ese era el problema, su conciencia.

Primero necesito que me quites la conciencia y luego podrás seguir por lo que tu quieras … - se atrevió a decir. _Oh, dios, ¿estoy en un baño o en un maldito sauna?_

Al oír esas palabras, él entendió perfectamente a lo que se refería. Por sí misma no podría hacerlo, necesitaba un _empujoncito, _algo que active su lado oscuro, a la Yuuki que dejaba fluir sus sentimientos, a la Yuuki que le gustaba sentir, experimentar, aquella que había conocido hace un rato pero que ahora mismo se había dormido. Una vez despierta, lograría hacerle cualquier cosa.

No dudo un segundo mas, tomo la cara de Yuuki con ambas manos y comenzó a besarla con impaciencia, cuando ella lo había aceptado, el sintió que le daba rienda suelta, así que deslizo sus manos por su cuerpo para manifestarle que tenía el poder sobre ella.  
Bajó por sus hombros, siguió por sus brazos, hasta encontrarse con su cintura, entonces las deslizo suavemente por su panza, le atraía que tuviera el estómago tan plano. Siguió subiendo hasta encontrarse con sus pechos y … se detuvo allí. Su mano derecha elevó el pulgar hasta sentir bajo su tacto el pezón endurecido a través de la ropa. Deslizo su dedo hacia arriba y hacia abajo mientras notaba que Yuuki se estremecía.  
Había encontrado el punto … comenzó a escuchar los gemidos de Yuuki ahogados en su boca, indicándole que iba por el buen camino. Si seguía asi encontraría a la Yuuki que buscaba.  
Luego de jugar un buen rato con caricias sobre sus pechos, se cansó de ser tan bueno y decidió avanzar un poco mas.

Apartó sus manos del _juego_ y tironeó la camisa de ella hacia abajo dejándola casi como estaba él, aunque algo seguía sobrando. El corpiño seguía prendido.  
Sin vueltas, hizo una entrada de caricias por su espalda hasta tocar la fina prenda y con una mano practicó desprenderle el corpiño que tanto ansiaba que se cayera …  
Luego de varios intentos fallidos, lo logró … ese _maldito _corpiño cayó al suelo, exponiendo los senos de Yuuki, aunque no pudo ver nada pues nunca había dejado de besarla.

xxxXX … XXxxx

Yuuki se sentía en las nubes, el atrevimiento de Zero la cegaba, era algo que nunca esperaría de él, sin embargo le gustaba, mucho. No podía creer que lo hubiera dejado que juegue con sus senos y menos aún que lo hubiera dejado que le saque el sostén, pero disfrutaba mucho de esas sensaciones.  
Podía sentir que tenía una nueva oportunidad de hacer bien las cosas, no como con Kaname, a quien se había entregado de igual manera, sin conocerlo verdaderamente. _Crack. Maldita sea … _

No pudo evitar sentir escalofríos cuando los recuerdos la invadieron y comenzó a temblar mientras el agua le caía directamente sobre la piel. Pensar en todo eso de repente la puso nerviosa y ya no pudo volver a concentrarse en dejar su conciencia de lado.

xxxXX … XXxxx

Zero saboreó su lengua por última vez para bajar por su cuello, donde clavó sus colmillos, dejando que la sangre volviera a brotar en un hilo que bajaba y bajaba … _sí_ … quería seguirlo …  
Lamió el hilo de sangre que llegaba a la entrada de sus senos de una forma _muuuuy_ sensual.  
_¿Me dejara tomar … ? a la mierda … - _Quería saborear su sangre … en sus pechos. Sin pensarlo la elevó, tomándola de sus piernas quedando a la altura justa. Miro el hilo de sangre que aun seguía bajando, hipnotizado, deseando no cerrar esa herida pronto. Miro a Yuuki a los ojos y … todo explotó por los aires …

Suéltame, Ze...ro – dijo ella

¡Ba … ba … bajame ahora! - le repitió temblando.

Zero no entendía nada, pero rápidamente pensó que se había pasado de la raya. No quería asustarla reteniendola, asi que obedeció sin decir nada, aunque estaba expectante de lo que ella hacía.

En cuanto Yuuki se liberó del agarre de Zero, salió de la tina atravesando la puerta del baño a toda velocidad. Chorreaba agua por toda la habitación, pero lo unico que tenia en mente era irse _ya_ por esa puerta. No estaba pensando con claridad cuando estuvo a punto de abrirla, sin darse cuenta que no llevaba nada puesto arriba.

¡Yuuki, por favor, no salgas, estas … desnuda! - la sostuvo del brazo para evitar que saliera -

Tranquilízate, se que me pase de la raya, pero no voy a permitirte que te vayas así, por favor perdóname – le dijo muy afligido.

No entendía por qué Yuuki huía de esa forma, pero estaba totalmente abatido por la situación y lo único que atino a decir es perdón. En ese momento ella lo miró a los ojos, tenía los ojos vidriosos y se tapaba sus senos con las manos, avergonzada. _¿Acaso es la primera vez que … ?_

No te disculpes Zero, no estoy huyendo porque hubieras hecho algo malo, sino porque … todo … esto … me trajo recuerdos … - dudo en continuar – recuerdos que no quería tener justo ahora pero … están ahí … y no puedo dejarlos atrás … la sombra de Kaname me persigue adonde quiera que vaya o … en lo que sea que haga … - _Claro, ¿qué pensabas que ella estaba haciendo esto por primera vez estúpido?_ – Ojalá me lo sacara de la cabeza, pero no puedo, simplemente no puedo … se que tuviste razón todo el tiempo, pero aun tengo sentimientos por él … y es una mierda porque tambien te tengo a ti y creeme cuando te digo esto … no estoy confundida por lo que siento por ti – terminó la frase sollozando. Estaba realmente afligida.

Me siento terrible por decirte esto, pero la verdad es esa, y me siento sucia cuando pienso que estuve con él sin conocerlo, sin saber qué horribles planes tenía, sin saber todo lo que había hecho, sin saber todo lo que te hizo … Zero, soy yo la que debe pedirte perdón, por todo … - no podía parar las lágrimas, pero eso no evito que pudiera finalmente decir todo lo que la corroía por dentro.

El la miro todo el tiempo a los ojos, escucho todo lo que ella tenía para decirle y cuando hubo terminado, la atrajo dándole un tierno abrazo. Ella lloró en su hombro. El también.  
Ambos estaban angustiados de pronto. Toda la magia que los había arrastrado hasta hace unos instantes atrás se había borrado, pero se tenían el uno al otro, eso era algo …

No te preocupes por mi – dijo él sin dejar de abrazarla – yo … quisiera ayudarte a olvidar todos esos momentos oscuros, para que dentro de un tiempo recordemos - _¿plural? _- esto como algo borroso. Pero … necesito que seas honesta conmigo … ¿tú … quieres … esto? - contuvo la respiración hasta que Yuuki le contesto.

Yo … - _sí, te esta hablando a ti, tonta …_ - sí … creo que sí - le contestó con los ojos cerrados y escucho que Zero soltaba un suspiro profundo de _¿alivio?_ …

Sonrió con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Zero. No habían roto el abrazo. Era mejor decir las cosas así, era más fácil.

Zero noto que Yuuki comenzaba a temblar bajo sus brazos, entonces se dio cuenta que seguían con los torsos desnudos y mojados … _¡Oh, Dios!_ Yuuki seguía perdiendo sangre … la miro asustado.

¡Yuuki, déjame cerrarte la herida!

¿Eh? - se tocó el cuello, aunque bastaba mirarse ella misma para ver la sangre corriendo por su cuerpo – ¿Que? …

Solo déjame – se acercó a su cuello y lo lamió para cerrar la herida. Se veía muy atractiva, hubiera querido recorrer con su lengua todo el rastro que dejaba su sangre, pero no era apropiado … - _¿verdad que no?_

Ella tomó aire tratando de no volver a enloquecer cuando él se acercó a su cuello, se había puesto nerviosa, otra vez. Instintivamente se llevó las manos a sus senos, tenía frío.

Te traeré una toalla – le dijo él para distraerse, dirigiéndose al baño.

No te preocupes, tomaré un baño caliente, tengo frío, además voy a ensuciar la toalla.

Bueno, te espero aquí entonces - lo dijo en voz alta para convencerse a sí mismo más que para que Yuuki lo supiera - _debes dejarla sola acosador_ _¿ok?_

El también necesitaba un baño, ambos se habían ensuciado.

Esperó a que Yuuki saliera del baño, para luego entrar él. Cuando salió del baño encontró a Yuuki metida en su cama, ya acurrucada. Le recordó las noches en que eran pequeños y ella se pasaba a su cama porque tenía miedo. No pudo evitar sonreír. Aunque ahora la situación era distinta. Ya no eran niños. Esos tiempos habían pasado.  
Sin rodeos, se dirigió a su cama donde Yuuki le había dejado un lugar. Estuvieron así sin decir nada un buen rato, mirándose solamente. No había caricias, ni palabras. Solo silencio. Era hora de descansar. Yuuki se acerco a Zero y se colocó sobre su pecho. El la abrazo y se quedaron dormidos al rato.

xxxXX … XXxxx

Cuando despertó sabía que no estaba en su habitación, esta vez no se desoriento. Abrió los ojos lentamente, tratando de estirarse. Supo que era temprano porque apenas unos rayos de luz entraban por la ventana. Zero dormía a su lado. No podía creer que ella se hubiera despertado antes que él. Aun así, no quiso irse. Esta vez quería hacer bien las cosas: se quedaría hasta que Zero se despertara.

Era raro que el despertador no haya sonado, ni el celular. Nadie había llamado de la Asociación o ¿todo era un sueño? Sentía que había dormido más de lo usual, debía ser porque era sábado. Como nadie lo llamó, supuso que su reemplazo seguía haciendo guardia.  
Se desperezo y cuando estaba estirándose pudo notar que Yuuki seguía a su lado. Pudo tocarle los pies y rozo su cuerpo con las manos. Respiro profundamente y sintió su olor, ese perfume le gustaba mucho. Abrió los ojos y vio que ella sonreía, a decir verdad se estaba riendo, de él.  
Le devolvió la sonrisa y le preguntó:

¿De qué te ríes si se puede saber? -

Te ves gracioso cuando despiertas, además que tus pelos … psss …

No dejo que terminara la frase, le hizo cosquillas hasta hacerle saber que no la soltaría hasta que se arrepintiera de lo que le había dicho.

¡Por favor! Nooooo … Jajajjaja! … Zero, para, para, jajjajaja! … Ok, Ok, perdón … perdón … -

Para cuando ella había pedido perdón él se encontraba encima suyo, sosteniéndole ambas manos por encima de la cabeza y con la otra se las arreglaba para torturarla con las cosquillas. Sabía que Yuuki era completamente vulnerable a esos juegos y siempre perdía.

Ahora no se si quiero dejarte ir … - le dijo elevando la sonrisa.

Por … favor, por favor, no … no lo hagas … - soltaba carcajadas, no podía expresar bien las palabras, pero estaba de lo más divertida. Aunque no lo volvería a provocar, las cosquillas eran su talón de Aquiles.

En ese momento, sonó su celular, sabía que era trabajo … sabía que tendría que dejar a Yuuki todo el día. _Maldición_ …

Mientras salía de la cama, para atender el celular, tropezó con sus zapatos, a lo que Yuuki volvió a soltar una carcajada. Se dio vuelta, haciéndole señas de que se preparara cuando terminara la conversación por teléfono.

¿Hola? - dijo

Zero necesitamos que vengas ya mismo para la Asociación – dijo Yagari, nervioso – Te contare cuando llegues.

Ok. Pero … dime qué ha pasado … - cuando dijo eso, Yagari ya había cortado.

Se quedó mirando el teléfono. Algo no iba bien.

Yuuki lo miraba con cara de desconcierto, cuando Zero cortó la llamada, no dijo nada, solo se vistió a toda prisa.

¿Qué ha pasado Zero?¿Qué va mal? - comenzaba a preocuparse por el silencio de él.

No lo se … era Yagari, sonaba raro … me dijo que debo estar lo más rápido que pueda en la Asociación … lo siento Yuuki pero debo ir, esto no huele bien … Supongo que hoy va hacer un día largo …

No te preocupes … ve, ve … - le dijo un poco asustada, sabía que algo grave había pasado y por una vez en la vida **no** quería saber si eran noticias de Kaname.

Supongo que nos veremos a la noche – se acercó y le dio un beso rápido. Supo con la mirada de Yuuki que sospechaba lo mismo que él.

xxxXX … XXxxx

Al llegar a la Asociación, todo estaba revuelto. Quería preguntarle a alguien que mierda estaba pasando, pero iba a obtener respuestas más rápido si buscaba a Yagari.  
Entró en la sala de reuniones matutinas, donde había una reunión que parecía muy importante, pero no iba a sentarse a esperar, sin más interrumpió la reunión:

¿Alguien podría decirme qué carajo ha pasado? - dijo rabioso

Zero, siéntate y escucha, debemos continuar … - le dijo Yagari

No. No podía esperar, asi que se dirigió a la oficina del Presidente, llamo y entro cuando Kaien lo insto a que pasara.

¿Puedes decirme qué ha pasado? Nadie me dice nada - esperó unos segundos y la mirada de Kaien lo impacientó - ¡vamos! ¡Sin rodeos! -

Zero … anoche … Kaname irrumpió en la casa de los Nobles, la familia que estábamos encargados de proteger … ha asesinado a todos sus miembros, incluyendo a la guardia que habíamos dejado. Tenemos imágenes de la cámara de seguridad. Parece que se ha llevado a Sara consigo. No sabemos si sigue con vida. No sabemos nada de su paradero … maldición … no se en qué está pensando … esta claro que va detrás de los Sangrepura … Zero no estoy seguro que es lo que planea, ni si está cuerdo … por eso debemos proteger a Yuuki.

Zero se quedo mirándolo, tratando de procesar todo lo que el Director le decía. Si Kaien decía que había que **proteger a Yuuki de Kaname**, la situación era realmente grave …

Maldito. Pero, ¿qué hago? Yagari me llamó esta mañana porque me necesitaban acá … - dijo mientras se debatía salir corriendo para la Academia.

Vuelve a la Academia, ahora, no te alejes de Yuuki. Si preguntan por ti, les diré que te he mandado en una misión especial, que no cuenten contigo en toda la semana. Veamos como evoluciona esto. Te avisaré yo mismo cuando debas aparecer - se estaba jugando el culo, pero Yuuki era su hija lo quieran o no.

Ok - diciendo eso, salió lo más rápido que pudo de la Asociación, sin levantar sospechas.

Mientras iba de camino a la Academia, pensaba qué iba a decirle a Yuuki. Ella le preguntaría. ¿Qué le diría? No iba a mentirle, aunque ella sufriría con la verdad, mas aun sabiendo que ahora debía cuidarse de Kaname. Pero él la cuidaría. No importa si moría en el intento. No iba a dejar que ese monstruo le haga daño.  
Aunque el daño ya lo había hecho, esto … esto la destrozaría.

xxxXX … XXxxx


	4. capitulo 4: Planes

**AVISO: Escenas no aptas para menores!**

**Capítulo 4: Planes **…

Kaname tomó forma corpórea en el pasaje secreto de la antigua mansión de los Kuran. Por allí, podía llegar a un sótano que estaba oculto y que era una vía de acceso - o escape - a la mansión. Solo sabían de ese lugar él y su familia por supuesto, y ahora lo sabían Ruka y Akatsuki. La casa estaba vigilada por los cazadores en el frente, pero la mansión era tan grande que no podrían ni siquiera sentir o escuchar que estaban ahí.  
El pasadizo se encontraba en una colina que estaba muy lejos de alli, asi que tampoco los veían entrar.

Kaname había acondicionado aquel lugar en estos últimos meses consiguiendo adaptarlo muy bien a _sus necesidades_. Pese a la humedad que brotaba de las paredes y el olor a encierro, la oscuridad venía bien para los vampiros hospedados allí … Sí. Había comprobado que era buen lugar, ya que no se habían escuchado los gritos de sus víctimas al ser torturadas.  
El no disfrutaba haciendo eso, no lo hacía porque le gustara pero debía extraer información de los prisioneros, y cuando se trataba de poner en marcha sus planes … no había restricciones en sus métodos.

El rastro de los sangrepuras estaba oculto. Sabía que las familias de sangre noble los ocultaban.  
Lo veían como a una amenaza, y era cierto, por lo cual se habían aliado. Las familias de grandes influencias poco a poco iban retomando el rol del Ex-Consejo de Ancianos y aunque Kaname no tenia informacion de sus movimientos, no había que ser un gran genio para saber lo que buscaban. "_A Rey muerto … Rey puesto_" dice el dicho.

Por ello él también había buscado una alianza: en los cazadores. Tenía un informante que estaba al tanto de la situación y que le proporcionaba "las buenas nuevas".  
Aun asi, como todo buen estratega, siempre tenía un plan B.

- Has vuelto – le dijo Ruka, al verlo entrar por la puerta del sótano.

- ¿Qué traes ahí? - pregunto Akatsuki, observando que traía colgando _algo_ alargado contra su hombro.

- La reina de todas las arañas venenosas … Ella nos guiará hacia el resto – dijo, refiriéndose a _eso_ que cargaba en su hombro.

Akatsuki se acercó cuando Kaname depositó el cuerpo malherido contra el suelo sin el menor de los cuidados y distinguió a Sara tras el cuerpo que parecía sin vida. La traía maniatada, se notaba que habían luchado. Evidentemente, Kaname había ganado la pulseada, pues Sara llevaba una herida mortal, lo que suponía que no había podido regenerarse. La espada anti-vampiros … era la causante de tales heridas.  
Akatsuki levantó el cuerpo y la encerró en una celda sentándola en una silla, estaba inconsciente.

Mientras Kaname se dirigía a buscar el otro cuerpo, su mente ya comenzaba a armar el interrogatorio. _Oh, si _… Cuando despertara la interrogaría, sabía que ella estaba al tanto del paradero de los sangrepura restantes.  
Sara le había hecho un favor al devorar a Ouri en aquella fiesta, pero ahora era su turno. Se paró en seco cuando Ruka se paró justo enfrente, impidiéndole el paso.

- Kaname-sama, ¿hasta cuando vas a seguir con todo esto? Creí que cuando tuvieras a la niña a tu lado, ibas a ser feliz por siempre. Ya dejarías de estar triste. ¿Por qué no terminas ya con esto? - dijo Ruka en tono bajo y triste.

- Si estas arrepentida de seguirme, puedes irte, ya lo sabes, agradezco todo lo que hicieron hasta ahora, pero tengo que terminar esto de una vez. Se lo debo.

Ella hubiese querido preguntar _¿a quien?_ … pero se contuvo. Solo un poco.

- Pero ¿acaso no has visto el sufrimiento de Yuuki? Sé que aun la vigilas. ¿Por que te alejas, por que la alejas Kaname-sama?

- Será más fácil así … conseguir que ella me odie, y así cuando seamos dos completos desconocidos, podré terminar lo que se me encomendó.

xxxXX … XXxxx

Yuuki había quedado algo preocupada luego que Zero se marchara, asi que tratando de no quedar en evidencia - _porque dormiste con Zero … callate, maldita …_- se fue a la oficina del director para ver cómo andaba todo, quizás él le pudiera decir algo, después de todo era el Presidente de la Asociación de los Cazadores.

Era obvio que Kaname andaba tras este lío, pero ni se imaginaba lo que estaba pasando. Solo suspiró varias veces antes de llegar al despacho del Director, tratando de calmarse y no asumir de buenas a primeras que siempre tras las cosas malas que suceden tenían que estar relacionadas con Kaname.  
Cuando llegó, tocó a la puerta. No quería meterse directamente, aunque podía hacerlo, Kaien Cross la había criado como a su hija, y podría gozar de ciertos beneficios.

No recibió respuesta. Miró a ambos lados. Nadie. Entonces decidió meterse igualmente. No había nadie allí. Era raro. ¿Acaso la Academia se encontraba sin dirección? ¿Si algo ocurría?¿Quien estaba a cargo? Verdaderamente algo _extraño_ estaba pasando - _llamémosle extraño esta vez, ¿sí? _…

_¿Que hago? Quizás podría_ … Como buena impulsiva que era se echó a andar por los pasillos hacia su cuarto, en busca de Artemis. Nadie la había alertado, pero lo sabía. Sabía que la necesitaban. Además llevaba su trabajo de prefecta en la piel, nunca cambiaría la sensación de sentir que podía proteger a alguien, al menos en apariencia con su arma.

xxxXX … XXxxx

Al llegar a la Academia, fue directamente al cuarto de Yuuki. Supuso que ella estaría ahí. Debía tomar precauciones. Tenía que advertirle lo que sucedía. La situación era más complicada de lo que suponía. Golpeó la puerta y entró sin esperar respuesta. Yuuki no estaba allí. ¿Donde podría estar? _Sayori_, pensó.

Por suerte para él, mientras caminaba a paso rápido por los dormitorios del Sol la vio que caminaba por los jardines. Se veía serena, observaba todo a su alrededor y no pudo evitar asociar los recuerdos del pasado cuando vigilaban juntos … _Yuuki_ … ¿Acaso llevaba a Artemis en la mano? ¿Se habría enfrentado a alguien? _¡Mierda!_ … No podía caminar hasta ella, asi que comenzó a correr.  
Cuando ya faltaba poco para alcanzarla, ella se dio vuelta alarmada, poniéndose en posición de ataque, desplegando Artemis ante sus ojos arañándole levemente la mejilla.

- ¡ZERO, OH! Lo siento, sentí que alguien corría hacia mi y me asuste, ¿te lastimé? - dijo lamentándose.

- No, no lo has hecho, pero ¿por qué llevas a Artemis contigo? ¿Ha sucedido algo mientras no estuve? - dijo mientras se pasaba la manga de la mano derecha por la mejilla, ya cicatrizada.

- Oh! no, nada de eso. Solo me preocupe cuando te fuiste y fui a preguntarle al director qué pasaba y como no lo encontré supuse que algo _raro_ estaba pasando, asi que comencé a dar vueltas por la Academia con Artemis, solo por las dudas, como solíamos hacer antes, ¿recuerdas? - le sonrío, y continuó – por cierto … ¿ya sabes qué pasó? -

- Si … aunque me gustaría que habláramos en privado, ¿podríamos ir a mi cuarto o tu cuarto? da igual - entrelazo su mano apretándola levemente, calmando los nervios que percibió de Yuuki.

- Claro, vamos … - caminaron mientras seguían hablando - pero sabes que nadie está cuidando de la Academia en este momento, el director no esta y si algo ocurre esto se convertirá en un caos. Debemos hacer rondas Zero.

- No te preocupes por eso, el Director ya mandó refuerzos para la Academia, estamos rodeados de Cazadores, solo que están ocultos. Ya sabes … la paz … - le dijo haciendo una mueca.

Entraron en el cuarto de Zero que se encontraba más cerca de donde estaban. Él la dirigió a su cama para que se sentaran y pudieran hablar tranquilos, después de todo, tenía malas noticias para Yuuki.

- No quiero andar con rodeos Yuuki, hoy paso algo y tienes derecho a saber, además … - tomó aire antes de soltarlo - creemos que tu vida corre peligro, debes … ser fuerte.

- ¿Qué? … pero … ¿Qué ha pasado? - ya se imaginaba, pero ¿a qué se refería con que su vida corría peligro?

- Ayer, Kaname fue visto al Norte de la ciudad, asi que la Asociación puso Cazadores a disposición de la familia de vampiros nobles que viven allí. Sabíamos que ellos escondían a Sara Shirabuki. Yo, entre otros estuvimos haciendo rondas y hasta que vine nada había pasado pero anoche, en el turno de mi reemplazo, Kaname irrumpió en la casa, y mató a todos los miembros de la familia, incluyendo a los 4 cazadores que vigilaban. Se ha llevado a Sara consigo, por lo que no podemos asegurar que siga con vida … - Yuuki se llevó ambas manos hacia su boca, ahogando un grito de horror. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, estaba consternada, pero debía seguir escuchando, la historia no acababa allí - Los pasos que esta dando Kaname aunque no lo sabemos con seguridad, parecen indicar que quiere eliminar a todos los sangrepuras, y aunque él no ha dado indicios, podría en algún momento venir a por ti, por eso debes andar con cuidado. Se que es difícil de asumir y lamento tener que darte estas noticias, pero creí que debías saberlo, por tu propia seguridad. Yo … yo te protegeré con mi vida si es necesario …

Yuuki no podía hablar, sus ojos reflejaban horror y tristeza al mismo tiempo. Agacho la cabeza mirándose las manos que se movían nerviosamente y sintió cómo se agolpaban las lágrimas en sus ojos. La situación era por demás angustiante. _¿Cuánto más debo soportar … ? _  
Kaname la había abandonado y ahora tenía que cuidarse las espaldas, ¿por si quería matarla? Esto no tenía sentido … _no puede ser_…

Levantó la vista hacia Zero mirándolo fijamente. Buscando … buscando algo que le demuestre que le estaba jugando un broma pesada … pero los ojos violetas estaban tremendamente serios, mostrándole la cruel verdad. Entonces, la primera lágrima resbalo por su mejilla.

Aunque quiso negarlo en un principio, todo cuadraba a la perfección. Su mente rápidamente hizo los cálculos: por algo la había abandonado, ya no la quería … ella estorbaba sus planes, por eso la hizo a un lado. Luego vendría por ella. Cuando ella pensaría que vendría a llevarla nuevamente, él la traicionaría, como ya lo había hecho. _Qué curioso_… pensó, acababa de caer en la cuenta de que no conocía para nada a Kaname. Nunca lo había hecho …

Se levantó de la cama, con lágrimas en su rostro, contuvo el aire y en silencio se fue alejando de la habitación hacia la puerta. Se detuvo un instante sin darse vuelta y habló con voz cortada:

- Te creo … se que dices la verdad … pero ahora mismo necesito aire … - escucho que Zero caminaba hacia ella - por favor no me sigas, por favor … - las lágrimas seguían cayendo, no podía detenerlas - quiero estar sola … - tomo picaporte y abrió la puerta.

- Yuuki … no tienes que estar sola, puedo hacerte compañía, no diré nada mas … me quedare a tu lado en silencio - la había agarrado de la muñeca. Quería abrazarla, sentía que le debía ese abrazo, ella lo necesitaba, pero por alguna razón quería estar sola … Yuuki se dio vuelta a penas y buscó sus ojos.

- … por favor … - al mirarla pudo ver que algo se había roto en su interior, esta vez para siempre … Duelo, ella estaba haciendo un duelo. Quiso respetarla y a su pesar dejo que se marchara.

xxxXX … XXxxx

Apenas salió de la habitación de Zero, corrió … corrió lo más rápido que pudo, el mundo a su alrededor se desmoronaba y si no encontraba un lugar seguro ella caería también …  
Entró en su habitación, cerró la puerta, se apoyó en ella y soltó ese sollozo que había callado hasta ahora. Lentamente se deslizó hacia el suelo, pues sus piernas temblaban, no tenían fuerzas para sostenerla.

Lloro tirada contra la puerta todo el día, por un momento pensó que ya no le quedarían lágrimas, que ya había vaciado todo el agua de su cuerpo por sus ojos, pero _las malditas_seguían cayendo.

Tenía el corazón dividido en dos amores, pero uno estaba muriendo y con él, ella también se secaba. Su corazón se estaba haciendo cenizas poco a poco, no hacía falta que Kaname viniera a matarla, estaba muriendo por propia voluntad.

xxxXX … XXxxx

Zero paso toda la tarde y parte de la noche esperando que Yuuki diera señales de vida. El sabía lo que era tener el corazón roto, pero ella lo había vuelto a arreglar por él … ¿Podría él hacer lo mismo por ella?  
Camino hasta la puerta de la habitación de Yuuki y se quedó allí. Podía escuchar el llanto del otro lado, podía sentir el débil latido de su corazón. Se apoyó contra la pared y mantuvo silencio, no quería molestarla aunque se moría de ganas de abrazarla y hacerle sentir que estaba allí para ella.

_Hasta aquí hemos llegado_ … Estuvo más de dos horas en la puerta de su habitación, Yuuki no había parado de llorar en ningún momento. Su paciencia tenía un límite. No podía aguantar más ahí. Sin hacer nada. Quería ayudarla. En momentos así siempre era bueno tener a alguien cerca.

- Yuuki … - golpeó su puerta – ábreme … por favor … - ella no respondió

- Voy a entrar igual …

Abrió la puerta como pudo, pues Yuuki se encontraba apoyada contra la misma. Se escabulló dentro y cerró.  
Se sintió enfermo de solo mirarla, odio a Kaname un poquito más por hacerle pasar esto a ella, que siempre había depositado su confianza en _ese_ hombre. Yuuki seguía llorando con la cabeza metida entre las piernas y las manos sujetando sus tobillos. Yuuki estaba deshecha, toda la alegría que la había visto tener esta mañana había desaparecido. Tenía el mismo aspecto sombrío que cuando Kaname recién la había dejado.  
Apretó los puños y se dirigió al baño, abrió el agua caliente y llenó la tina hasta la mitad. Volvió hacia Yuuki, se arrodillo frente a ella, destrabó el agarre sobre sus tobillos y la alzó llevándola en sus brazos hasta la tina. Yuuki se había aferrado a él en un abrazo.

- Lo sé … se lo que sientes … - le dijo hablándole en un susurro al oído.

Le quitó los zapatos como pudo, se quitó también los suyos y los metió a ambos en la bañera. Ella quedó metida entre sus piernas, apoyándose en su pecho y él la rodeo de la cintura atrayendola con cariño, besándole la cabeza. No le importó mojarse por ella. No tenía ropa de repuesto y tampoco le preocupaba.  
Trato de mojarle la cara a Yuuki para enjuagarle las lágrimas. Estaba roja. Sus ojos, las mejillas … Esperaba que el baño tuviera ese efecto tranquilizante como lo hacía sobre él luego de un día de esos que quieres borrar de tu mente.  
Pasaron un buen rato metidos allí en silencio. Los dedos empezaban a arrugarse y el agua a entibiarse. Yuuki había dejado de llorar al fin aunque se notaba que su dolor seguía por dentro.

- Quítate la ropa, te traeré otra para que te seques – le dijo mientras salía de la tina, dejándola para que tuviera la privacidad que necesitaba.

Corrió la cortina, le pasó una toalla y mientras ella se descambiaba de un lado, él se desvestía del otro, se envolvió con otra toalla y se fue en busca de ropa. Volvió con lo que creía era su pijama: un vestido con la cara de Twity. Se lo paso a través de la cortina, y luego de un momento ella salió de la bañera. Se veía débil, caída, sin fuerzas.  
Se acercó a ella, la abrazó y así como estaban se dirigieron hacia la cama. Cuando ella se acostó, lo miro esperando que él también entrara con ella.

- No puedo, pero me quedaré aquí hasta que te duermas … - no le dio más explicaciones.

- ¿Por qué no puedes? - le preguntó ella con la voz quebrada.

- Ehmmm... es que no me di cuenta y me metí a la tina con toda la ropa que tenia y no traje de repuesto, esta toalla es todo lo que tengo … - sintió vergüenza mientras lo decía

- Oh! Zero, crees no me importa … lo único que quiero es que te metas en esta cama conmigo y me abraces … por favor … no doy mas … me … me siento morir … te necesito … - se asomaban nuevas lágrimas.

El no quiso que llorase por eso, asi que se metió desnudo en su cama y la abrazó hasta que ella se quedo profundamente dormida. Al menos, el baño había servido.

xxxXX … XXxxx

El despertar fue algo incomodo. Estaba desnudo, sin ropas. Dependía totalmente de Yuuki, si ella quería lo podría dejar encerrado con ella, y aunque la idea le gustaba … Trató de enfocarse en el problema. _Maldita sea_…

Yuuki se removía desperezándose. Le costaba abrir los ojos, había llorado mucho, demasiado. El dolor de cabeza empezaba a azotarla, por lo que ni siquiera intentó pararse. Tanteo en la cama a Zero, quien parecía distante. Le sostenía la cintura, pero no estaban abrazados. Recordó todo lo que le había dicho ayer, como la había acompañado, como la había respetado, como la había abrazado cuando lo necesito y agradeció infinitamente que él estuviera allí con ella.  
Ella lo quería cerca asi que trato de acercarse pasándole una pierna encima y con el brazo por el torso atrayéndolo, cuando recordó lo que le había dicho Zero antes de dormirse … estaba desnudo.  
El pensamiento la sacó del trance y pronto se olvidó del dolor de cabeza y demás … El tacto le resultó agradable, se frotó en la pierna desnuda de Zero enredándose, y le recorrió el torso con su mano hasta llegar a la cara, cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que su travesura había sido descubierta.  
Zero la estaba miraba con … _¡Dios! esos ojos _… se hubiera derretido ahí mismo. Parecía que iba a devorarla, no se había movido ni un poquito para esquivarla …

- Buen día – le dijo haciéndose la desentendida.

- Hola … ¿como estas? - le respondió él de igual forma.

- Se podría decir que mejor que ayer … - le sonrío

- Me alegro … - hizo una pausa y continuó - ehmmm … sabes que no voy a poder salir de tu cama si no me consigues ropa, ¿verdad?

Pese a que ayer había llorado mucho, hoy se sentía mucho mejor. Había llorado todo lo que podía, y mientras lo había hecho, no había perdido el tiempo. Se juró a sí misma que serían las últimas lágrimas que derramaría por Kaname o al menos tenía que intentarlo. Debería tener valor para cumplir su promesa, iba a costarle pero tenía que aceptar que los tiempos habían cambiado y ella debía adoptar una postura, adulta en lo posible … y claro que haber despertado acompañada le levantó el ánimo. Nunca terminaría de agradecerle todo lo que hacía por ella … y bueno … le gustaba mucho molestar a Zero, asi que …

- Pues … sí, lo sé … - _le estás provocando maldita _… el diablillo se apoderó de Yuuki.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que vas a ir ahora a buscarme ropa? - dijo él sonriendo, sabiendo que Yuuki estaba jugando con él.

- Yo no dije eso … ¡jajajajajaj!

Hizo ademán de levantarse rápido y salir de la cama, pero Zero la sorprendió con su rápida reacción, tomándola de la cintura, acercándose demasiado a sus labios …

- ¿Sabes lo que te pasara si no lo haces?

- mmmm … ¿Que puede pasarme …? - _y dale con la provocación_ …

- No vas a escapar.

Diciéndole eso, la beso con ansias. Ella respondió igual. Se buscaron uno al otro intentando transmitirse palabras de amor en aquel beso posesivo, ya que las palabras no salían muy bien.

Lentamente fueron recostándose nuevamente en la cama. Zero tenía el control, la había acorralado debajo suyo. Suavemente se posó sobre ella, y entraron en una dimensión que los hizo olvidar donde se encontraban y qué problemas había a su alrededor … simplemente dejaron de percibir el _afuera_ para concentrarse en el _adentro_.

Ella se recostó y pudo sentir el cuerpo cálido de Zero sobre ella. Aunque tenía puesto el camisón, no llevaba ropa interior, asi que pudo sentir cuán próximos estaban. Cómo de pronto sus partes íntimas comenzaban a conocerse finalmente.

No habían abandonado el beso, pero cuando su miembro rozó aquella humedad, no pudo evitar ahogar un pequeño gemido, al igual que Yuuki, quien como ansiando el momento se arqueo, dejando una mejor entrada.  
Se separó de Yuuki un instante, para mirarla a los ojos y comprobar que estaba bien, que no estaba malinterpretando las cosas, que estaba segura que … A pesar de su mirada vidriosa por haber estado llorando tanto tiempo, no vio vergüenza alguna en ese rostro sólo unas mejillas acaloradas. Entonces, apoyó todo su cuerpo contra el de ella. No había llegado a penetrarla, pero su miembro era presa de ambos cuerpos haciendo que su excitación aumentara.

Yuuki sentía el miembro de Zero rozarla una y otra vez. _Si sigue haciendo eso, perderé la cabeza aquí, ahora … dios_ … Él comenzó a moverse encima de ella, rozándose mas y mas. Cerca.  
Sentía en cada movimiento cómo se agrandaba … Sino la penetraba en ese momento definitivamente perdería la razón.

- Hazlo … - le susurró - mmmm … estoy lista – le dijo sin pensar

xxxXX … XXxxx

Aquellas palabras se tradujeron en su cabeza en una sola dirección, y no dudaría en hacerlo. Con la agilidad que lo caracterizaba, se deshizo del camisón de Yuuki, revoleandolo por el suelo. Pasó una mano por sus caderas acercándola y con la otra se apoyó en la cama al lado de la cabeza de Yuuki. Con un poco de fuerza la elevó para tener un mejor acceso.

- Ahhh … ahhh … mmm - quería ahogar sus gemidos, pero le fue imposible.

_Es grande, putamadre_ … Yuuki creyó que enloquecería, no podía dejar de emitir esos sonidos, no podía creer que Zero le hiciera perder su conciencia de esa forma. Estaban en la Academia, Kaien podía entrar en cualquier momento. Pero eso no le importo. No podía … dejar … de gemir … su nombre …

- Ahhh … Zero …

Al oír esas palabras, esos sonidos, su excitación aumentaba, mas … mas … entraba y salía, largo y lento … oía su nombre … entraba y salía, otra vez.

… _hermosahermosahermosa_…

Era inexplicable … ese calor, era de Yuuki. Se amoldaba a él. Tocaba todo, absolutamente todo eran caricias.

Se miraron a los ojos buscándose. Sin vergüenza. Sin barreras. No había inocencias interrumpidas, ya no. Después de todo lo que les estaba pasando, este momento lo disfrutaron como si fuera el ultimo que pasarían juntos. Quizás iban demasiado rápido … pero ¿y si no tenían otra oportunidad?  
Zero siguió moviéndose, cada embate con necesidad de posesión. Besó a Yuuki con fuerza.

… _Acá estoy mi amor_ _ … _

… _Lo sé … _

Pronto había logrado acomodarse en una posición que le hacía perder el control. Sus movimientos empezaron a hacerse más cortos, más repetidos, entraba y salía con frenesí. No podía parar, no ahora. Estaba disfrutando demasiado este momento.

- Ahhh … Zero … ahhh … ahhh … mmmahhdios … - Yuuki arrastraba las palabras.

Estaba a punto de estallar, Zero se movía con rapidez, derribando todo a su paso, clavó sus uñas sobre su espalda hasta hacerla sangrar … al sentir la esencia de la sangre en el aire no pudo evitar sonreír … _que placer … _

No supo en qué momento, Zero se las arregló para elevarla, pero vio que él estaba arrodillado consiguiendo una mejor posición de entrada. Se agarró fuerte de sus hombros, cuando sintió una voraz embestida a su cuello. Zero la estaba mordiendo, bebía su sangre con todas sus fuerzas, sin dejar de embestirla sexualmente, era demasiado bueno y se dejó llevar. Su vista se nublo y solo se dedico a sentir …

No sabia como lo había logrado pero estaba funcionando a la perfección, se movía con libertad y bebía su sangre, esa dulce sangre espesa que lo empalagaba.  
Yuuki había dejado caer su cuello para darle más espacio. No podía aguantar por más tiempo … iba a explotar … una embestida, un sorbo, una embestida, otro sorbo … otra, una más y … ahhhhhhhh

El orgasmo lo embistió con fuerza, dejó de respirar por unos segundos, tratando de hacer equilibrio … Cerró la herida de Yuuki … como pudo … y se cayeron desmayados en la cama, aun sin separarse.

xxxXX … XXxxx

Sara despertó y cuando lo hizo prefirió no haberlo hecho … Kaname la esperaba. Frente a ella, se hallaba Ichijou amordazado igual que ella, parecía muy golpeado y malherido. ¿Acaso Kaname estaba loco? Después de todo, ella se había acercado a Ichijou porque ellos eran buenos amigos, además se conocían desde la infancia. Ahora al verlo asi, sabia que Kaname haría todo lo necesario para conseguir lo que se proponía.  
Aun así, pensó que era una lástima. No hablaría, a menos que … hubiera una _razón, _que no iba en contra de sus planes. Sara quería poder, y si dejaba que Kaname devorara al resto de los sangrepuras, luego Kaname se volvería invencible, eso no le convenía … no iba a hablar, aunque tenga enfrente a Takuma.

- Como sabrás, estoy en la búsqueda de nuestros buenos amigos los sangrepuras … creo que tu tienes cierta información que podría servirme … ¿serias tan amable de decirme donde se encuentra el Clan Shoutou, Touma … ? - ironizó Kaname, jugando con su espada.

- Creo que estas equivocado, yo también los estoy buscando Kaname, no se donde se encuentran … no podrás sacarme nada. Siento no ser de gran ayuda … aunque … sé de una sangrepura que se encuentra en la Academia Cross … tu sabes que Yuuki se refugia allí, ¿verdad? - dijo provocándolo. Quería causarle una úlcera al menos antes de morirse. Kaname frunció el ceño y le contestó:

- No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo … habla – apuntó su corazón con el arma anti-vampiros que portaba.

- Te estoy diciendo la verdad …

- Hazlo – la amenazó enterrando el arma un poco

- Argh … ahhh – se quejó, le dolía, pero estaba decidida, si Kaname ganaba esta batalla, no se lo iba a poner fácil.

- ¡Sara-san! … por favor Kaname no lo hagas … - suplicó Takuma.

Sara dirigió una mirada mortal a Ichijou, entendía el plan de Kaname: si ella no hablaba, él lo haría.  
Kaname aprovechó la debilidad de Takuma y hundió más aún la espada a centímetros del corazón de Sara.

- Dime - puntualizo - lo que sabes.

- Ahhh … no Ichijou … ¡te lo prohíbo! - la herida le dolía pero aun no perdía la conciencia y mientras la tuviera no iba a dejar que las cosas sean tan fáciles para Kaname.

- Por favor Kaname … deja que Sara se encargue del resto, ella terminará con todos … ve con Yuuki, tu la amas, ¿verdad? Ve con ella, huyan … aun puedes hacerlo … Esto no vale la pena – quiso ganar algo de tiempo distrayéndolo.

- No estoy aquí para hablar de Yuuki, Takuma. Si tienes información para mi, suéltala o cállate … y tú – se dirigía a Sara – ¡habla maldición! - sacó la espada de su corazón y se la clavo de lleno en su estómago.

- ¡Ahhhhh! … - Sara escupió sangre por la boca. Se ahogaba, no podía respirar, su capacidad de regeneración se reducía y la herida dolía demasiado …

Finalmente, Ichijou no pudo contenerse …

- Shoutou se encuentra en casa de mis primos – respondió Ichijou, no podía ver sufrir a Sara, la amaba …

- Buena decisión Takuma … - la sesión había terminado, tenía la información que quería, Takuma le indicó cómo llegar y el número de personas que había en la casa, un dato más que importante cuando te enfrentabas solo ante ellos. Luego iría por los otros.

Sabía que Sara lo odiaría por lo que había hecho, aunque no estaba seguro que ella lo hubiese escuchado, pues se había desmayado. Tenia que pensar una forma de escapar, pero no encontraba salida … a menos que …

xxxXX … XXxxx

**Siento la tardanza, se me complico esta semana para sentarme a escribir. **

**En el próximo capitulo: "Nada fue en vano" … **

**¿Que esta pensando hacer Takuma?**


	5. Capitulo 5: Nada fue en vano

**Capítulo 5: Nada fue en vano** …

Kaien se encontraba en la Asociación, a mil por horas entre llamadas, corridas y reuniones, cuando Yagari se le plantó en la puerta del despacho, amenazante … _oh, oh,_ _ese hombre tiene esa cara otra vez _…

¿Donde diablos has mandado a Zero? - le dijo

¡Bueeeenas! … si todo bien por aca, gracias por preguntar …

Dejate de estupideces.

Tranquilo, tranquilo. Zero esta bien. Solo se encuentra en una misión.

Lo he llamado todo el día al celular y no me atiende, ¿donde esta?

Debo cubrir una sospecha, volverá en unos días. No lo molestes. Quiero que esté concentrado en lo que le he mandado – sonaba convincente.

Ok, pero en cuanto termine, lo quiero aca. No llegamos a cubrir todos los puestos. Además es importante su presencia. Es una pieza clave en el tablero de Kaname.

No te preocupes por eso, Zero esta donde tiene que estar - _por qué a veces no puedo cerrar esta maldita boca … _

Yagari se estaba yendo, pero al oír ese último comentario lo miro de reojo. Serio. Muy serio.

_Maldito, lo sabía … esa chica … _

Intercambiaron miradas asesinas, antes de hablar.

- Te esperamos en la sala - le dijo y finalmente se fue.

Cuando Yagari se retiró, Kaien suspiro. Siempre que se enfrentaban sentía que estaba a prueba, preguntandose si había tomado la decisión correcta. Pero a pesar de que suponía que Yagari se había dado cuenta, no le dijo nada. Eso era buena señal. Asi que se preparó para la reunión que iría a presidir.

Debía ir tras Kaname, si estaba en lo correcto muchas vidas corrían peligro. Para ello tenía que organizar a la Asociación y no permitirle tomar ventaja.  
Tenía en su poder los informes con la ubicación de todos los sangrepura que hasta ahora habían sobrevivido y se ocultaban en las mansiones de las familias nobles. Le había costado llegar hasta ellos, pero finalmente tras largas horas de negociación - _y de tocar la puerta adecuada …_ - habían accedido a darle esa información a la Asociación con la condición de que tenían que protegerlos y que esa información seria tratada con suma prudencia. Todos se habían manifestados afectados por lo ocurrido a los Takemiya y a Sara Shirabuki. Aunque en realidad lo que les aterraba era terminar igual que ellos.

La Asociación no podía quedarse fuera de esta pelea, pese a que la guerra era entre vampiros, no estaba en sus principios dejar que se maten entre ellos, si eso desequilibraba la paz que tan duramente había mantenido. No iba a permitir una matanza sin razón. Además _su_ Yuuki corría peligro y no la abandonaría. Nunca.

Entrando en la sala, se colocó en la punta y espero a que los cazadores se ubicaran en sus asientos. La Asociación a pleno estaba en esa reunión. Tenía que concentrar esa fuerza en un gran puño para que todo lo que les iba a pedir que hagan salga bien. Su objetivo era detener a Kaname, a como dé lugar.

… Como todos están al tanto, Kaname Kuran se encuentra desaparecido. Le hemos perdido el rastro, pero sus huellas siempre dejan cenizas de sangrepuras al costado del camino. Tengo en mis manos el paradero de los sangrepuras que hasta el momento han sobrevivido. Los Nobles me entregaron esta información, requiriendo absoluta discreción y prudencia con el manejo de la información y con un pedido de protección. Por ello, los cite a cada uno de ustedes, pues les voy a asignar el deber de proteger de Kaname Kuran a cada uno de estos sangrepuras y así evitar que una nueva guerra comience.

Se conformarán 2 equipos de vigilancia y rotaciones que dejare a cargo de cuatro de ustedes. Quiero saber todo lo que ocurre alrededor de estas personas, si se lastimaron la rodilla, si se levantaron con dolor de cabeza, _**todo **_…

Cada equipo, tendrá dos cabezas que se dirigirán a mi con informes diarios. Yagari y Ren, seran los lideres de un equipo y Kaito con Hiroki los líderes del otro. Quiero esos informes de **su **mano a **mi **mano ¿Se entiende? - dijo puntualizando las palabras, señalandose con el dedo la palma.

Creo que no hace falta aclarar que la información que poseen es valiosísima y no puede ser revelada, ni siquiera entre los equipos.

Bueno … tomen – repartió una carpeta sin ninguna referencia a Yagari y Kaito – hoy a ultima hora quiero que la vigilancia esté puesta, asi que no pierdan mas tiempo, a trabajar! - dijo dando por terminada la reunión.

- Una pregunta: ¿acaso no falta asignar otro equipo? Si bien tengo entendido, son 3 los sangrepuras que han sobrevivido hasta ahora, y no dos - dijo Ren.

- Ya me encargue del tercero. Ya tengo equipo asignado - dijo sabiendo que la pregunta era por Yuuki - de hecho ya esta en vigilancia, no como tú que estás perdiendo el tiempo aquí - dijo en tono serio frunciendo el ceño.

- Sólo hacía una observación, no se enoje Presidente - dijo elevando los hombros - Debe ser muy importante _ese_ sangrepura para usted por lo que deja notar … - ladeó una sonrisa - permiso - dijo Ren con sarcasmo y se dio por terminada la reunión.

xxxXX … XXxxx

Kaname iba de camino a la casa de los primos de Ichijou, la familia Sato, donde escondían a Isaya Shoutou. Iba solo pues Ruka y Akatsuki quedaron vigilando a Sara y Takuma. El se encargaría del sangrepura y cualquiera que se entrometa en su paso.  
Era frustrante que las cosas no fueran más rápido … quería terminar todo ya mismo. Por suerte, siempre tenía un plan B para todo. Verificaría la ubicación de Shoutou con su informante en la Asociación. Envió un mensaje de texto con la palabra "LLAMAME" y espero que su celular sonara.

xxxXX … XXxxx

Luego del sexo increíble que habían tenido, Yuuki y Zero se quedaron completamente dormidos. Después de una hora, ella despertó un poco incómoda por la posición … Zero se encontraba dormido entre sus pechos. Era muy tierno verlo allí y babeaba por la escena, pero la verdad era que si Zero despertaba en ese momento, la consumiria la vergüenza … No podía entender cómo a veces podía ser tan libre y a veces tan tímida … Pese a que quiso quedarse allí y verlo despertar, no pudo.  
Se escabulló de la cama, sin despertarlo. Se cambio rápidamente y salió de su cuarto a buscarle ropa al pobre de Zero que la noche anterior había mojado todo solo por su propio bienestar.

Entró en la habitación que estaba a oscuras y prendió las luces. No sabia por donde empezar, asi que trato de enfocarse en cada prenda y revolver todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Avisto una cajonera y supuso que allí encontraría su ropa interior. Al abrir el primer cajón vio que había porquerías sueltas y una caja pequeña. Era una cajita de madera que desentonaba con el resto de las cosas que se encontraban en el cajón. _¿Que habrá?_ _Entra un cuaderno … mmm …_ No aguantó la intriga y la abrió.

A primera vista pudo ver que contenía papeles. Quería saber más. La sacó del cajón y sentándose en la cama retiró todos esos papeles para ver qué eran. No sabia porque le daba tanta curiosidad, pero Zero era tan cerrado algunas veces que quizás, con suerte, encontraba un diario íntimo donde él escribiría sus pensamientos y de esa forma se ahorraría saltar varios pasos entre ellos … _todo puede ser … _

Nada de eso … _ilusa_ … No pudo evitar sentirse tan apenada por revisar esas cosas. Zero atesoraba las actas de defunción de su familia. Pudo ver la de su madre, la de su padre y finalmente encontró la de Ichiru … derramó unas lágrimas, pensando que Zero nunca había hablado de Ichiru después de lo que había pasado. _¿Cómo se sentirá después de tanto tiempo? Después de aquella vez, no volvimos a hablarnos … _

Más atrás de los certificados tocó un papel que parecía más grueso que los demás, lo busco y pudo ver que era una foto. Era ella y Zero juntos. Cuánto tiempo había pasado de aquel entonces … por aquel tiempo ella no sabía que Zero era vampiro. Sonreía detrás de él tratando de animarlo, lo recordaba como si fuese ayer. Pero en él no había sonrisa. Pensó qué duro debió ser para él, haber vivido tanto tiempo callando aquella verdad.

El no había cambiado mucho desde entonces. Seguía ensombrecido, antes por la muerte de su familia entera en manos de Shizuka. Ahora porque ni bien pudo conocer la verdad sobre Ichiru, que estaba vivo, tuvo que volver a enterrarlo, pero ya no por las manos de Shizuka … ahora la muerte de Ichiru estaba en sus manos … manchándolas …

Yuuki se preguntaba si podría algún día hablar de aquello con Zero, quizás ahora tenía una oportunidad. Estaba segura que Zero aun no se perdonaba la muerte de Ichiru.  
Ambos tenían cosas de las que hablar, ambos tenían problemas que resolver. Si su relación seguía adelante podrían conversar de esas cosas, volver a ser amigos, como antes. Pero ahora se tenían **realmente** el uno al otro. Ella había llorado en su hombro y estaba agradecida, pero sabía que él también lo necesitaba y quería hacérselo saber.  
Guardó los papeles. Termino de encontrar la ropa y salió rápido hacia su cuarto, seguramente Zero ya había despertado …

xxxXX … XXxxx

Al entrar en su propio cuarto vio que Zero aun dormía. La imagen era muy erótica, tentadora en extremo y pudo sentir que su piel se erizaba de _solo_ _mirar_. El dormía desnudo en su cama, podía ver su cuerpo hasta donde terminaba la espalda … lo _otro_ estaba tapado, aunque en su cabeza pudo continuar la imagen y cuando lo hizo puso los ojos en blanco.

La piel pálida brillaba por los rayos de luz que se escapaban entre la cortina, los pelos revueltos que caían sobre su cara, los brazos cruzados encima de la cabeza delineando sus músculos … retuvo el aire y de pronto sintió que hacía mucho calor en su cuarto. No había nada mas sexy que ver la espalda musculosa y desnuda de un hombre, y la espalda de Zero era ancha … ¡Oh! sí … Los _recuerdos_ de lo que habían hecho hasta hace un rato la invadieron, concentrando su sangre en las mejillas de repente y en …

El abrió los ojos hacia ella al oír que la puerta se cerraba y tuvo que concentrarse para sacarse la cara de babosa que portaba …

Buenas … - dijo tratando de no mirarlo mucho – te traje algo de ropa – se la acercó hasta la cama y entro al baño diciendo – yo voy a ducharme, ya salgo.

Zero estaba aun dormido, apenas pudo entender las palabras de Yuuki, aunque le molestó la frialdad con que ella se dirigió hacia él. Había imaginado un despertar más cariñoso, con Yuuki susurrándole cosas al oído pero … _¿Acaso he soñado todo?_ _¿No hicimos el amor hasta hace un __rato?_  
Le dio vueltas al asunto, confundido … ¿Por qué tenía que pretender? ¿Qué tenía que esconder? ¿Debía irse para evitarle la vergüenza a ella? ¿Vergüenza de qué? Esas actitudes de Yuuki lo descolocaban. No sabía cómo dirigirse a ella en esos momentos. ¿Que se suponía que debía hacer? _¿Aca no paso nada?_ _Arghhhhh_ … con qué facilidad podía ponerlo de mal humor …

xxxXX … XXxxx

Takuma miraba a Sara, mientras despertaba. Ella se retorcía del dolor y maldecía por lo bajo. Cruzaron sus miradas unos segundos, él buscaba una acusación de su parte, pero no había nada de eso. Solo … dolor … frustración … tristeza … No había enojo, ella … había perdido las esperanzas.  
Aunque la idea se le hizo insoportable, otro sentimiento lo sacó del hilo de pensamiento: hambre.  
Takuma tenía los ojos rojos inyectados en sangre, el olor a la sangre derramada de Sara rodeaba el lugar y se impregnaba en sus fosas nasales, como un perfume delicado y delicioso al mismo tiempo.

A ella le cayeron lágrimas del dolor, sus miradas eran tristes, serias. Pensó en cómo el mundo estaba obstinado en robarle a su amor, en separarlos para siempre y su desesperación aumentó. No iba a permitirlo.

Miro al costado, observando a Akatsuki que estaba sentado en un silla algo distraído. Cuando captó la atención de Sara, Takuma bajo la cabeza levemente cerrando y abriendo los ojos …

Ella entendió el mensaje. Abrió los ojos como platos dejando ceder al pánico por un instante. No hacían falta palabras. Sabía lo que tenia que hacer.  
Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, sostuvo la mirada como despidiéndose y asintió.

Akatsuki – dijo Ichijou – ¿Podrías por favor darme una tableta? El olor a sangre del lugar esta nublando mi juicio y no quisiera herir a Sara-san más de lo que está.

Akatsuki frunció el ceño, no le gustaba la idea de abrir la celda para entregar una pastilla, pero no podía poner en riesgo la vida de Sara. Kaname todavía la necesitaba viva. Los planes con ella, no habían acabado.

Ok. Dame un minuto que subo. Resiste - le dijo mirando que Sara aun estaba inconsciente – ya te la traigo.

Gracias … – le dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento tan profunda, que Akatsuki lo entendió enseguida. El amaba a Ruka, haría lo que fuera por evitar que salga lastimada, y si él la ponía en peligro, haría lo mismo que Takuma, evitarle todo el mal que podía …

Cuando regresó a darle la tableta a Ichijou, la escena lo impresionó y quedó en estado de shock parado a medio camino de la celda.  
Sara estaba encima de Takuma, con una mano aferrándose a sus cabellos girandolo de lado y con la otra agarrando su hombro con fuerza, su cabeza estaba hundida en el cuello de él, haciendo un ruido que le provocaron náuseas: ella bebía su sangre.  
Takuma la abrazaba sobre la cintura con los ojos cerrados de una forma muy tierna y sentida, sin embargo ella parecía una asesina a sueldo, tan fría … sólo comida … desecandolo.  
Cuando terminó de beber su sangre, metió la mano en su corazón y lo devoró. Takuma expiró su último aliento y ella sonrió de lado, observando a Akatsuki con ojos de fiera, mientras el cuerpo de Ichijou poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en cenizas …

Akatsuki quiso salvar a Takuma de las manos de Sara, usando su poder de fuego, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido.

Sara tomó las rejas que la encerraban, arrancandolas de la pared de lado a lado y las derribó sobre su cuerpo. A pesar de que los barrotes eran de algún material que repelían a los vampiros, ella los dobló como si fuera una simple laminilla de aluminio … muy flexible.  
Se había alimentado, su fuerza y poder volvían a su cuerpo, barriendo cualquier obstáculo a su paso. Tenía una oportunidad y no la desperdiciaría.

xxxXX … XXxxx

Cuando Ruka bajó al sótano donde había oído esos terribles golpes, supo que algo no iba bien, y tuvo la precaución de dirigirse con cuidado. Al llegar, la escena la impresionó. Akatsuki se encontraba aplastado bajo las rejas que hasta 5 minutos antes habían servido de celda. Takuma era cenizas y Sara … no estaba.

Salió corriendo tratando de sacar el peso sobre Akatsuki pero le era imposible. No tenía tanta fuerza, tuvo miedo pensando que Sara era capaz de hacer eso … _¡Dios mio!_ … aún no devoraba a todos los sangrepuras … era muy peligrosa … pero no pudo seguir pensando en eso … _Akatsuki _… la desesperación empezó a correr por sus venas, no contuvo las lágrimas y sin perder más tiempo, llamó a Kaname.

xxxXX … XXxxx

¡Maldita sea! ¡Debí matarla cuando tuve la oportunidad! … ya voy Ruka – dijo Kaname enojado y colgo.

Ya no pensaba que había personas que iban en su contra, estaba convencido de que los planetas se habían alineado para que surja este cataclismo sobre sus planes … _¡Maldición! … ¡maldición! … ¡maldición! … _

Kaname estaba realmente enfadado. Esa perra, había arremetido contra Takuma, contra Akatsuki, contra sus jodidos planes que no llegaban a concretarse nunca. Había confirmado la ubicación de Isaya Shoutou, estaba tan cerca de llegar, sin embargo no podía dejar a Ruka sumida en la desesperación, ni tampoco dejar pendiendo de un hilo la vida de Akatsuki. Y Takuma … muerto … la sola idea mas que tristeza le daba rabia. Cómo alguien como Takuma se había involucrado tanto con una perra como Sara. ¿Eso era amor? ¿O solo la sangre le hacía actuar de esa forma? … _mierda, mierda y mas mierda … _

Esto no podía repetirse. Su plan se ajustaría al extremo, sin importar lo que pasara, iba a terminar con esto de una jodida vez. Había planeado todo durante tanto tiempo, que cuando al fin se había decidido a poner en marcha los planes, este último tramo de la espera se le hacía insoportable. Ya no aguantaba más …

Cuando volvió a la mansión Kuran, entró por el pasadizo y pensó que ese ya no era buen lugar para esconderse. Sara sabía donde estaban. Debian irse de allí. Rápido.  
Llegó al sótano y encontró a Ruka haciendo fuerza para sacar las rejas de encima de … _un momento … ¿eso eran las rejas?_ No siguió mirando el espectáculo que Sara dejó y se acercó levantando las rejas que aplastaban el cuerpo de Akatsuki. Las malditas le dieron una patada horrible como si se estuviera electrocutando y pensó que Ruka debía tener las manos peladas de intentar apartarlas de Akatsuki.  
Para que se recuperara rápido, se mordió la muñeca y le dio de beber su sangre. Elevó la mirada hacia Ruka que estaba muy angustiada y trato de contenerla.

Voy hacer que pague, él sobrevivirá, no te preocupes por eso … - le dijo mirándola a los ojos para calmarla, mientras Akatsuki seguía bebiendo su sangre tirado en el suelo.

xxxXX … XXxxx

Cuando Yuuki salió del baño, encontró a Zero sentado en el borde de su cama, ahora vestido.  
Se acercó a él tratando de acariciarle la cara, pues no tenía pinta de estar de buen humor. Pero para su sorpresa, Zero le agarró la mano en el aire tan fuerte que quiso llorar. _¿y ahora qué … ?_

¿Qué ocurre, Zero? - le preguntó con voz dolorida.

¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Me estás esquivando, querés que me vaya? Porque si es asi y estas arrepentida de todo solo tienes que decirlo, puedo entenderlo ¿OK? - le dijo decepcionado liberando su mano.

No entiendo … - de verdad, no sabía a qué venía el reclamo, ella creía que estaba todo bien, al menos hasta hace una hora lo estaba.

Yuuki … no puedo soportarlo … quiero que me lo digas … ¿Qué sentis por mi? - estaba tan nervioso que pensó que le daría un paro cardiaco. Dejó de respirar esperando la respuesta de Yuuki.

… Yo … - _¡decilo, necesita saberlo!_ - … Yo … no sé … creo …

_Uno, dos, tres_ … _cuatro, cinco, seis_ … s_iete, ocho, nueve_ segundos y el aire no entraba …

Esta bien, esta bien … no es necesario que … ah, olvídate de lo que dije … - no podía esperar a Yuuki. Lo que fuera que quisiera decirle lo estaba matando, tenía que salir a respirar aire, como YA. Se paró de la cama y se dirigió hasta la puerta con la cabeza baja cuando escucho un murmullo de Yuuki. _¿Qué … ?_

¿Dijiste algo? - le pareció oírlo, pero seguramente se equivocaba, aunque debía saberlo con seguridad.

…Yo …Te amo … - le repitió en un susurro. No sabía de dónde había sacado las fuerzas para emitir sonido, porque sentía que estaba haciendo toda la jodida fuerza para que la maldita voz le saliera fuerte y clara, pero solo era un susurro.

Bueeeeeeeeeno … LLAMEN A EMERGENCIAS ¡MASAJE CARDIACO PARA ZERO, POR FAVOR!

_MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, Y MAS MIERDA … TE LO DIJO. TE LO DIJO, SÍ. TE LO DIJO, HACE ALGO. RAPIDO ESTUPIDO… _

Zero se quedo perplejo. Pestañeaba rápido. Muy rápido. Parecía que su mente estaba procesando la información y si fuera una computadora tendría delante el relojito de arena que indica "cargando".

Yuuki … - su voz era ronca, el aire le raspó la garganta cuando salió.

A falta de mejores palabras, caminó hacia ella, posó ambas manos sobre el rostro de Yuuki y la atrajo para darle un beso que les devolvió la vida a ambos. Fue lo que mejor le salio en ese momento. Mientras la besaba, sonrió en sus labios, enredó los dedos en su cabello y con un dedo recorrió su mandíbula bajando sobre su cuello. Se separó de ella sin prisas mirándola a los ojos, intensamente y ahora sí _los dioses_ le devolvieron el habla.

Yo también … te amo, Yuuki. Con todas mis fuerzas, hasta hacerse insoportable. No quería ilusionarme contigo en un principio, pero te me has metido bajo la piel de una forma en la que no puedo ni siquiera respirar pensando en que no te tengo cerca - la abrazó mientras las palabras fluían con total libertad - y estoy asustado como la mierda de tan solo pensar en que un dia de estos voy abrir los ojos y no vas a estar ahí y entonces me de cuenta que vuelvo a estar solo … otra vez … Yuuki, no quiero perderte, he … he perdido tanto … no podría resistir … -

Shhh … No digas esas cosas Zero, no voy a irme a ningún lado … no voy a dejarte... nunca mas … porque te necesito cerca al igual que tú a mí. Siento haberme comportado fatal algunas veces contigo … siento haberme escapado esas veces que necesitabas despertar junto a mí pero es que … aun sigo siendo una malcriada … inmadura … y pude hacer todas **esas cosas** contigo con total libertad pero cuando todo pasa y solo nos encontramos tú y yo sin fuego en el medio pierdo miserablemente cualquier batalla contra mi vergüenza … no es que me avergüence de ti, por supuesto que no, solo … creo que aun me falta **crecer** un poco más … tenme paciencia, ¿si? -

Lo siento … siento presionarte … odio haberte puesto en esta situación con todo lo que paso anoche … tú aún debes estar pensando en él …

No debes disculparte, Zero. Estuve actuando como una niña y tenías razón en poner las cosas en su lugar. Además, anoche hice un quiebre con respecto a mi _situación_ con Kaname, prometí hacer todos los esfuerzos en dejar de pensar en él, y así lo pienso hacer … con tu ayuda – se separó un instante para mirarlo a los ojos – Se que también tienes heridas abiertas y creo que ambos podemos ayudarnos a cerrarlas. Te prometo que de ahora en mas, tratare de dejar de actuar como una niña mimada, pero tu debes prometerme también que hablaras mas de ti conmigo … ¿tenemos un trato?

… Siempre seras una malcriada … - le sonrío y se acercó al oído – haré todo lo posible por cumplir mi parte - la miro a los ojos con tristeza.

Se que lo harás … juntos lo haremos - le dijo y poso un delicado beso en su mejilla.

… _juntos lo haremos …_

Esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza y la perspectiva de un futuro con Yuuki le puso la piel de gallina. ¿Realmente podían estar juntos? Deseo que así fuera, aunque no se lo creía del todo. Estaba enamorado de ella. Desde siempre.  
La miro a los ojos y con una dulce y melancólica sonrisa, le dijo:

… Te amo - no esperó la respuesta de Yuuki y se acercó a besarla en los labios como si fuera la primera vez.

El beso fue intenso. Para ambos.

xxxXX … XXxxx

Sara había logrado escapar, no se imaginaba que estaba en la mansión Kuran. La verdad pensó que Kaname sería más inteligente.  
Se apresuró a llegar antes que él. Shoutou sería suyo …  
Si lograba adelantarse a los planes de Kaname, tomar la vida del jefe del Clan Shoutou, estaría un paso adelante y Kaname no tendría nada otra vez. Después de todo, Takuma no les había dicho el paradero de Touma, sólo de éste.

… _Takuma_ …

Pensó en él con remordimiento, había consumido su vida, tan … miserablemente … se sentía culpable, pero no podía detenerse ahora.  
Se enfocó para pensar con claridad. Debía apurarse, era todo lo que importaba ahora, de este modo la muerte de Takuma no sería en vano.

Al llegar a la mansión de la familia Sato, los nobles que escondían a Shoutou, se acercó como una gacela inocente, desactivando el alerta de su blanco.

¡AYUDA … POR FAVOR! … - dijo actuando, golpeando la puerta en forma desesperada.

El mayordomo abrió la puerta, con cautela. Los nobles la recibieron sorprendidos, habían creido que se encontraba muerta.  
El interrogatorio fue largo, pero clave para lograr su confianza. De camino hacia la mansión había pensado todo con lujo de detalles. Sabía que cuantos más detalles tenia una mentira más posibilidades de que le creyeran, pero también de equivocarse asi que tenia que concentrarse en no perderse en el discurso.  
Ella era increíblemente hábil, manipuladora como siempre y pudo escapar de esa situación.

Debo advertir a Shoutou-sama – dijo con voz alarmada – necesito hablar con él, no se si tenemos mucho tiempo, Kaname se dirige hacia aquí, debemos huir.

Es muy fuerte, venía hacia aquí cuando me escapé, sus secuaces cometieron un error y logré escapar … pero Takuma - se tapó la boca ahogando el llanto fingido - … Takuma no lo logró … - dijo y se le cayeron unas lágrimas.

¡Oh! ¡Dios! … NOOOO - la familia Sato tenía especial aprecio por el chico. Takuma era adorable con todo el mundo y realmente sintieron la pérdida.

… _concentrate … _

Si, lo sé … sé que es difícil para ustedes que eran su familia pero no tenemos mucho tiempo ahora mismo, deben prepararse para huir yo le daré las noticias a Isaya, ¿donde se encuentra? - se sintió orgullosa de lo natural que había sido la conversación.

En el sótano de la mansión, descansando. Estaba muy apenado por esto. No quiso salir de allí desde que oyó las noticias de que Kaname te había matado … Nosotros nos iremos a preparar, el mayordomo te llevará - dijo el cabecilla de la familia Sato.

Esta bien, no te preocupes Sato-san yo me encargaré de protegerlos, Kaname no tendrá ninguna oportunidad aquí – realmente no mentía, y se sintió en paz consigo misma.

El mayordomo se encargó de llevarla. Como todas las mansiones de vampiros, tenían lugares secretos. En cuanto el mayordomo la dejo en la puerta, se retiró.  
Cuando entró al sótano, busco a Shoutou. El espacio era grande, oscuro y húmedo pero pudo divisar claramente el féretro. _Grandioso_. No hay mejor presa que encontrar a un sangrepura débil.  
Sin preámbulos, destapo ese _viejo ataúd_ y con sus manos en forma de garra le arranco el corazón, sin pronunciar palabra, pero no lo mato. Debía beberse su sangre y comerse su corazón para tomar el poder. Luego, le arrancaría la cabeza para exterminarlo.

Los ojos de Isaya se habían abierto como platos ante el ataque a su corazón. Con una mueca de dolor la miró confundido.

- … ¿Tú? … - dijo antes de perder la cabeza, observando cómo Sara masticaba su corazón recientemente arrancado de su pecho.  
- Sí … yo … - ladeando una sonrisa, disfrutó cada segundo de la masacre.

Cuando terminó, tuvo la sensación de haber comido un pastel entero para ella sola, tibio, sin resistencia … Igual de rico …

Luego de devorar la vida de Isaya Shoutou, mato a todos los miembros de la familia Sato. No quería tener cabos sueltos. Cuando Kaname llegara a la escena, no tendría nada. El siguiente sería Touma, allí se dirigía.

Luego solo quedaba la pequeña Kuran y con ella Kaname caería a sus pies. La fuerza de todos los sangrepuras se concentrarían como un puño de hierro llenándola de PODER. El camino había llegado a su fin. Ella sería la Reina de todo.

Se desarmo en forma de pequeñas arañas y se fue del lugar.

xxxXX … XXxxx


	6. Capitulo 6: La Reina

Buenas! Espero les guste el capitulo! Cualquier duda o sugerencia es bien recibida! :)

**Capítulo 6: La Reina** …

… _¿Qué es esto? … _

Con la mirada recorrió el lugar, el corazón le palpitaba casi en la mano.

_¿Están todos muertos?_

Parecía una pregunta retórica. La evidencia estaba a la vista. Sangre. Sangre por todas partes. Las paredes, el piso, puertas y ventanas.

_¿Quién ha sido?_

La ira sobrepuso a la angustia. Su familia estaba muerta. Por culpa de ellos … Sí, ellos. Los sangrepuras.

_Todo es culpa de ellos._

El baño de sangre en la mansión de los Sato, fue la gota que colmó el vaso de Kenshi Ichijo. Había venido a negociar, pero nunca, nunca se habría imaginado aquella masacre.

… _BASTA … _

xxxXX … XXxxx

- ¿QUÉ? … - dijo Kaien al escuchar las palabras a través del telefóno.  
- Lo que escuchó. Están todos muertos - dijo Kenshi - dígame Presidente - arrastro las palabras con indignación - ¿acaso la Asociación no debía proteger a esta familia … mi familia? ¿O es que entendí todo mal cuando hable con mi tío Sato? Porque segun tenia entendido, ustedes les ofrecieron protección para saber el paradero de los sangrepuras. Ahora todo lo que puedo ver aquí es a Shoutou-sama muerto y mi familia con él, pero no veo ningún cazador … o es que quizás ustedes estaban al tanto de esto y ¡están trabajando con Kaname Kuran! - grito por el teléfono incapaz de contener la rabia.  
- Kenshi-san, entiendo tu indignación pero nada más lejos de la Asociación que trabajar en conjunto con Kaname-sama para matar a los sangrepuras y nobles como tu familia. La Asociación decidió intervenir para evitar otra guerra y así será. Lamento todo lo ocurrido y … -  
- Usted ¿me está hablando en serio? Mejor guarde ese discurso para alguien que le crea … todo lo que me dice son nada mas que palabras, pero los hechos son los que hablan … ¡ACA NO HAY NINGÚN MALDITO CAZADOR! Y LE DIGO MAS, ESTO NO VA A QUEDAR ASI …  
- Kenshi … Kenshi … escúcheme, por favor … el reporte del paradero de los sangrepuras lo hemos recibido demasiado tarde, no nos han dado a tiempo a organizarnos, tan solo hace unas horas que he dado la orden de …  
- … pi-pi-pi-pi-pi-pi …

_Mierda … Esto no tiene buena pinta. ¿Cómo ha sabido … ?_

Kaien se encontró tratando de entender los hechos. Isaya Shoutou estaba muerto junto con los nobles. Incluso antes de que ellos llegaran. ¿Cómo era posible que Kaname sepa del paradero cuando la información era ultrasecreta?  
El sonido del teléfono lo sacó del pensamiento.

- Malas noticias. Están todos muertos. Llegamos tarde - dijo Kaito.  
- Si, lo sé. Hace 5 minutos me llamó Kenshi Ichijo, parece que estaba en el lugar. ¿No te lo encontraste?  
- No.  
- Kaito, no hay tiempo que perder. Inspecciona el lugar y divide a tu equipo para que vayan a apoyar al otro en lo de Touma y otros mándalos a la Academia, esto no me gusta nada.  
- Ok. ¿Donde es? ¿Los otros ya están allá?  
- Creo que están en camino. Ahora voy a hablar con Yagari para advertirle. La dirección es …

xxxXX … XXxxx

Kaname cerró su celular y se puso en marcha. Ahora que Sara ya había llegado hasta Shoutou, no tenía mucho tiempo. Seguramente iba de camino hasta Touma. _Perra _…  
Se dio la vuelta y miró a Ruka y a Akatsuki. Ellos no podían acompañarlo. Debía terminar esto sólo.

- Debo ir a lo de Touma. Sara debe estar en camino y no puedo quedarme más aquí. Tienen la libertad de quedarse. Les agradezco todo lo que me han ayudado hasta ahora, pero debo seguir.

Ruka miro a Akatsuki, aun no estaba listo para moverse, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Esta seria la ultima vez que vería a Kaname, pues no podía dejar a Akatsuki abandonado, no después de tantas veces que él la había salvado.  
Miro a Kaname y corrió a sus brazos para abrazarlo con fuerza. Esta era una despedida.

- Cuídate ¿quieres … ?- le dijo entre llanto.

El le devolvió el abrazo cariñosamente y besándole la cabeza se fue, desvaneciéndose en murciélagos.

Ruka observó a Kaname irse mientras se acercaba otra vez a Akatsuki para sostenerlo en sus brazos. Esa despedida tenía un sabor amargo … sin darse cuenta se le cayo una lágrima sobre el rostro de Akatsuki. El abrió los ojos y la miro desde abajo.

- No estés triste - le dijo con una mueca de dolor. Las heridas aún estaban sanando.

Ella miró hacia abajo, encontrándose con esos ojos de fuego.

- Es que es … es distinto … siento … siento que … - tenía un nudo en la garganta y las palabras no salían fácilmente.  
- Lo se. Pero es su decisión.

Los ojos de Ruka se inundaron en lágrimas, incapaz de contenerlas abrazó a Akatsuki hundiendo la cara en su cuello.

xxxXX … XXxxx

Yuuki y Zero se encontraba haciendo tarea en el cuarto, cuando Zero recibió una llamada.

- ¿Hola? - dijo  
- Zero, soy Kaien. Solo quería confirmarte que el plan de Kaname esta confirmado. Ha matado a Shoutou y seguramente ahora va por Touma, aunque no quisiera asustarlos, es posible que también vaya por Yuuki asi que no te alejes de ella. No vengas a la Asociación, en este momento todo es un descontrol, quisiera que alerten a la Clase Nocturna. Ellos les ayudaran si algo sucede. Zero … te dejo a cargo de la Academia. Por favor, cuídalos. Yo iré en cuanto pueda - diciendo esto, corto.

Zero aun no procesaba toda la información y reacciono cuando Yuuki le pregunto casi gritándole qué pasaba.

- Era el Director. Me ha dicho que efectivamente Kuran esta haciendo lo que temíamos. Ha matado al jefe del Clan Shoutou y ahora puede estar dirigiendo hacia aquí o hacia lo de Touma.  
- ¿Qué? … pero …  
- Tenemos que organizar a la Clase nocturna, son los únicos que pueden ayudarnos. Yuuki te necesito allí, por favor … esto no es más un juego. Esto se ha vuelto peligroso, yo te protegeré con mi vida si es necesario, pero solos no podemos hacerlo.  
- Claro, Zero. Lo haré, si Kaname viene a buscarme, no me rendiré fácilmente - dijo con la voz firme, pero angustiada.

No podía evitarlo. Las peores sospechas se hacían realidad, pero ella ya lo sabia de antes. El volvería por ella, pero estaba muy segura que esta vez no correría a sus brazos. Le daría batalla. Como una Kuran.

Junto a Zero se encaminaron al Dormitorio de la Luna, la noche estaba entrando y los vampiros comenzaban a salir.

xxxXX … XXxxx

Sara llegó a la mansión de los nobles que ocultaban a Touma. Intento el mismo truco que tan bien le había funcionado con Shoutou, pero nadie atendió esa puerta. Grito y grito pero nada había allí. ¿Qué había pasado? Tomó forma de arañas y se escabulló por debajo de la puerta.

Al entrar, su forma corpórea entendió lo que había pasado. Había llegado tarde. Kaname había llegado primero. El gran salón estaba cubierto de cenizas. No había señales de vida a su paso, solo cenizas y un fuerte olor a sangre derramada. _Qué lástima_… aunque aún le quedaba una vida por destruir. Yuuki Kuran.

No sabia cuales serian los planes de Kaname para esa niña, pero ella ya los había hecho por él. Tomaría su vida. Al igual que a los otros.

Cuando abrió la puerta para ponerse nuevamente en camino, encontró a Kaname del otro lado.

- ¡Vaya! que desastre dejaste aquí Kaname … - le dijo burlonamente - te dejaré seguir yo tengo un nuevo plan.  
- No tan rápido … - con su aura la empujo contra la pared - aun no terminé contigo, Sara.  
- ¿Crees que te será tan fácil Kaname? Mira que estamos a la par … ambos consumimos a los sangrepura y ambos adquirimos su poder! - ella usó sus manos como grandes sables y lastimó el hombro de Kaname. El fue veloz al esquivar el golpe, apareciéndose frente a ella.  
- ¿Crees que eso fue un golpe? - él alzó el sable y le cortó un brazo - tú no eres oponente para mi …

Cuando Kaname le cortó el brazo con la espada anti-vampiros, disminuyó su poder de regeneración. Pero en el lugar del brazo comenzaron a brotar finos hilos de sangre que se suspendieron en el aire deslizándose más y más, adquiriendo la forma de pequeñas serpientes.

Sara era fuerte y ansiaba tomar la vida de Kaname como a nada en la Tierra, asi que se abalanzó hacia él que se había confiado en que la había herido gravemente y los hilos de sangre que parecían serpientes "mordieron" el pecho de Kaname, desgarrando piel y músculo dejando casi al descubierto su corazón.

- Arghhhh …  
- ¡Tenía pensado tomar tu vida al final, como postre Kaname, pero ya que insistes … puedo acabarte ahora mismo!

Kaname cayó de espaldas al suelo, el golpe lo había desestabilizado. Se sintió mareado y miró hacia su pecho asombrado de poder **ver **literalmente el movimiento de contracción y dilatación de su propio corazón. Su herida era grave pero aún podía sanar, claro que debían dejar de dañarlo primero …

- ¿Y ahora qué opinas Kaname, soy oponente o no? - volvió a darle otro zarpazo al que Kaname logró evitar, pero se sentía débil y no estaba teniendo muchas oportunidades.  
- Considero tu silencio como un sí - se acercó a él para darle la estocada final, _el golpe de la victoria_ lo llamó, estaba ansiosa de que había llegado finalmente el momento, tenía a Kaname Kuran bajo su control - ahora consumiré tu vida y luego podre ir a buscar a esa niña que tanto adoras, y así me convertiré en la Reina de la Raza, en cambio tú quedarás en la hist … - se sorprendió al ver el rápido movimiento de Kaname, en un segundo estaba en el suelo y en el otro … le había clavado la espada en el corazón …  
- ¡Bravo! al fin un movimiento inteligente Kaname, había empezado a dudar de tus habilidades … - se rió pero al hacerlo sangró por la boca y se ahogó con su propia sangre.

Lentamente Sara cayó de rodillas y fue apagando su sonrisa. Kaname se le acercó al oído y le dijo:  
- No beberé tu sangre, pues temo que sea veneno para mi … - diciéndole esto sacó la espada de su corazón y observo como poco a poco Sara se iba convirtiendo en cenizas …

xxxXX … XXxxx

Yuuki entró en el gran salón de los dormitorios de la Luna y habiendo ubicado a Aido se dirigió a él.

- Aido-san, tenemos que hablar, es urgente.  
- Dime Yuuki ¿qué ocurre?  
- Tratare de resumirtelo lo mas que pueda: Kaname quiere matar a los sangrepuras. Ha matado a casi todos y la Asociación de Cazadores nos advirtió que vendrá en cualquier momento, ha matado a todo el que se puso en su camino, por eso debo pedirte que reúnas a los estudiantes de la Clase Nocturna. Debemos estar preparados, pues no sabemos si sus intenciones abarcan a solo los sangrepuras o a los vampiros en general. Me gustaría que reunieras a los estudiantes, quiero hablar con ellos Aido. Creo que es hora de que vuelva.

Al escuchar esas palabras Aido no sabía si llorar o alegrarse, había acompañado a Yuuki mucho tiempo en sus estudios, educándola para esta situación, quizás la había entrenado para otras condiciones pero se alegraba de alguna manera que hubiera dado su fruto.

No supo bien qué fue lo que le paso a Kaname, pero hubieran sido una pareja muy correcta, pensó. Ojala el Kaname del que hablara Yuuki fuera otro Kaname, pero sabía que su ídolo había dejado de existir o quizás nunca fue …

- Claro, Yuuki. No se porque no me sorprende lo que me dices … aunque me alegro que hayas vuelto a ser tú - le dijo sonriendo a pesar de las circunstancias.

xxxXX … XXxxx

En menos de 10 minutos los estudiantes estaban todos esperando para la reunión, no sabían de qué se trataba, solo que Yuuki había aparecido y quería hablar con ellos.

Algunos no pensaban darle una oportunidad. Según ellos se había portado fatal al dejar la Clase Nocturna. Muchos creían que dejaba en vergüenza la Raza que representaba. Pero no quedaba otra que sentarse a escuchar.

Un silencio sepulcral recorrió la sala, Yuuki estaba parada frente a todos los estudiantes. Podía verles las caras a todos y cada uno. Sabia que no estaban a gusto allí, lo que la puso más nerviosa.  
En otras circunstancias habría salido corriendo sin pensarlo dos veces, pero la realidad debía caer frente a ellos, había cosas más importantes. Había vidas en riesgo, las diferencias se encontrarían de nuevo en otro momento. Ahora se necesitaban unos a otros.  
Se armó de valor para empezar a hablar y pudo notar que cuando abrió la boca le tembló la voz, pero no le importó.

- … ejem … No se si estarán al tanto de la situación que estamos atravesando como vampiros. Esta vez el problema no son los humanos sino miembros de nuestra raza.  
Como saben ya, Kaname ha seguido su rumbo y la Asociación de Cazadores nos puso al tanto de sus planes. Kaname, ha matado a gran parte de los sangrepuras de nuestra sociedad - ante esta declaración muchos quedaron boquiabiertos y se horrorizaron, eso le dio seguridad y cuando habló no titubeó - Los hechos demuestran que no ha tenido piedad tampoco con los vampiros nobles, por eso estoy aquí, para advertirles que Kaname viene en camino - se escucharon gritos ahogados.  
El quiere tomar mi vida, poniendo en riesgo la Academia. No quiero que luchen por mi, solo les pido que cuiden a la Academia, los estudiantes humanos que moran en ella no son conscientes de esto y son los que corren el mayor riesgo y después de todo ustedes también. Por eso se los digo, para que estemos preparados - las caras de susto hizo que Yuuki tenga más por aclarar.  
- En este momento la sociedad ya no se rige por los mismos parámetros que hace tiempo y por ello debemos estar unidos. Yo luchare por ustedes y por mi. Pues estoy en total desacuerdo con esta nueva postura que Él ha tomado.  
Muchos de ustedes quizás consideren que no valgo la pena, y se avergüenzan de mi. A eso, lo único que tengo para decirles es que _he llorado a un amor_ que me abandonó y como ustedes tengo sentimientos, no soy de piedra. La verdad me duele muchisimo que Kaname siendo mi hermano este haciendo todo esto - muchos se sintieron tocados por aquellas palabras, Yuuki parecía una chica más, simple, sencilla - Qué puedo decirles … solo que he decidido luchar, porque creo que podemos construir un mundo mejor, pero con su ayuda … se que sola no llegare a nada. No lo considero una causa perdida, si debo morir por esto, pues entonces moriré contenta porque he dejado atrás personas que llevan ese mismo pensamiento. Espero que ustedes se encuentren entre esas personas.  
Piénsenlo. Pero no hay mucho tiempo …

Diciendo esto, hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que Aido tomó la palabra.

- Yo luchare a tu lado Yuuki-sama. Porque también considero que esto no es una causa perdida. Ahora, quienes estén de nuestro lado quedense, los demás pueden retirarse, la decisión es de ustedes.

Afortunadamente, solo se retiraron dos estudiantes que Yuuki no conocía. Los que se quedaron apoyaban resguardar la Academia. Yuuki había logrado tocar sus corazones.  
Miro a Aido con rostro sonriente agradeciéndole lo que había hecho. Luego miró hacia el fondo, buscando _esa_mirada violeta.

Apartado para que los estudiantes no se sintieran incómodos con su presencia, había oído todo lo que Yuuki dijo. La miró orgulloso. Había esperado mucho tiempo para ver a esa Yuuki y finalmente, luego de un parto de varios meses la líder había nacido.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo en señal de reverencia. El imito el gesto y sonrieron con complicidad. Quedaba mucho trabajo por hacer pero después de esto, se sintió madura y preparada para enfrentarse a Kaname.

xxxXX … XXxxx

Luego de la reunión con la Clase Nocturna, se organizaron turnos de vigilancia y rotaciones. Después de todo, no podían quedar en vigilia toda la noche esperando que el mal les llegara.

Esa noche, Zero y Yuuki durmieron en el Dormitorio de la Luna. Era más seguro allí. Además evitaba que Kaname se dirigiera hacia la Clase Diurna. Por alguna razón sabía que él no les haría daño a esos estudiantes, pero ya no lo conocía, asi que debía tomar todas las precauciones necesarias.

Cuando le tocó el turno de descansar, Yuuki fue a su habitación. Para su sorpresa, Zero ya se encontraba durmiendo allí. Su turno había terminado hacía una hora y el pobre quedó dormido profundamente.  
Se puso el camisón y se recostó tratando de no mover mucho la cama para no despertarlo. En vano …

Aunque Zero había llegado hacía una hora solo pudo cerrar los ojos a modo de descanso. Estaba tan preocupado por Yuuki que no pudo dormirse. Asi que cuando Yuuki se acostó, él se dio vuelta para mirarla y corroborar que estuviera bien. Además quería aprovechar ese rato con ella. Si algo salía mal, esta seria la ultima noche juntos y quiso explotarla al máximo.

- ¿Te desperté? - le pregunto ella.  
- No, te estaba esperando. Esta noche has estado muy bien, no pude decírtelo antes y no quería dormirme sin habértelo dicho. Estoy orgulloso de ti, ya no queda nada de la niña malcriada allí - puso su mano en el corazón de Yuuki.  
- Gracias, Zero. Yo también quede sorprendida de mi - le sonrió en la oscuridad, pero él pudo notar su sonrisa - Tu también has estado bien, has organizado las vigilancias y dejame decirte que estoy muy impresionada de que estés en el Dormitorio de la Luna.  
- ¡Bah!… No esta mal … pero en realidad estoy aquí por ti. No quiero que tu vida corra peligro. Me asusta hasta la muerte de solo pensar que ese loco anda por ahí fuera buscándote … Dime Yuuki, en tu interior, ¿has pensado en rendirte? porque si así fuera debo decirte que moriré a tu lado y no permitiré que él se te acerque sin antes tocarme a mi …  
- Shh … - le puso un dedo en la boca - no digas esas cosas Zero, me entristeces. No quiero rendirme. Aunque sé que esta noche alguien morirá y quisiera evitar todo esto, pero también sé que yo no pedí por esto, asi que no te preocupes. No voy a rendirme. Por mucho que me duela esto ahora, sé que tiene que haber un futuro para nosotros y quiero estar a tu lado en él … porque … te amo …

Cuando Zero escucho esas palabras, abrazo a Yuuki acurrucandola en su hombro. Ella se apoyó en él y besó su pecho descubierto.  
Al sentir esas caricias, quiso besarla y la tomó por su cara atrayendo su rostro hasta acercarlo lo suficiente al suyo. Sintió sus labios abrirse, dándole paso a su lengua. La besó con pasión. Con necesidad. Debía poseerla …

Zero deshizo el beso y se acomodo para morderla. Lamió su cuello y lo perforó hasta que ese líquido delicioso brotó con fuerza. Entonces comenzó con la succión. _¡Dios!_no quería perderla … estaba asustado … no quería que todo esto terminara. La amaba demasiado.

Yuuki curvó su espalda con delicadeza, esa misma que tanto le gustaba y tanto lo atraía … comenzó a acariciarle el cuerpo, sus dedos viajaron desde su pelo, su cuello, sus pechos, su hermosa panza, y el contorno de sus piernas … su piel le resultaba muy suave al tacto, le encantaba el rastro de piel de gallina que dejaba en Yuuki cuando la acariciaba.

Habiendose saciado con su sangre, cerró la herida. Con la mano que no dejaba de tocarla, le abrió las piernas para hacer un lugar para él. Ella accedió sin dudar.  
Cuando consiguió meterse entre sus piernas, colocó un brazo a cada lado de su cuerpo y la volvió a besar. Bajo por su cuello y más allá … cuando el camisón empezó a estorbar se lo saco con habilidad. Ya no había barrera entre ellos, volvió a su cuello y bajó hacia sus pechos. Le gustaba su sabor y el sonido que Yuuki emitía cuando se los tocaba, mordía y lamía.

… _Hermosa … eres hermosa … _

Estuvo un buen rato allí, torturándola … hasta que sintió en el aire un aroma que no había prestado atención antes … esa _humedad_ en Yuuki … quería saborearla.  
Se deslizó más abajo debajo de las sabanas, saboreando la piel sedosa de Yuuki, su panza … era tan delgada … se le notaban los músculos y pensó que se veía muy atractiva así como estaba.

Siguió bajando y … _¡oh!_ _mierda _… su excitación empujó debajo de sus boxer.  
El olor era más fuerte, extraño … _¿a qué sabrá?_ … lamió todo el camino hasta aquella humedad que lo enloquecía. Cuando llegó, Yuuki involuntariamente levantó la pelvis arriba y abajo … sabía que estaba logrando que pierda la cabeza, sus gemidos se hacían más fuertes … urgo en aquella intimidad con su lengua … extrañado … allí había estado antes y no había hecho un _reconocimiento_del lugar, por así decirlo … tenia tarea atrasada … y quiso ponerse al día …

Siguió un ritmo que se acomodaba al sonido que emitía Yuuki.  
Al escucharla gemir de esa forma no pudo evitar pensar cómo se sentiría en él. _Sus labios allí … quiero sus labios allí, ¿llegaremos a… ?_

Otra vez sus temores volvían a inundar su conciencia. Pero no quería perder tiempo pensando, y siguió haciendo lo suyo recordando que el descanso terminaria pronto.  
Saboreo aquella delicia por última vez y se retiró para darle paso a su excitación que estaba a punto de estallar. Se deshizo de los boxer y cuando su miembro tocó la intimidad de Yuuki, gimió de placer.

… _Oh, mierda cómo resbala … ahh_

Estaba a punto de embestirla con fuerza, con deseos de lujuria cuando Yuuki lo detuvo poniendo una mano en su pecho.

- Mi turno - le dijo con sonrisa pícara mordiéndose el labio inferior y lo derribó para ponerlo abajo y ella colocarse arriba de él.

Yuuki le agarró el miembro con su mano y se lo llevó hacia dentro de ella. Cuando llegó hasta el fondo, ambos gimieron de placer.  
En esa posición, parecía tocar más y más allá … Se sintió brutal cuando ella comenzó a moverse arriba y abajo.

A través del reflejo de la Luna que entraba en la habitación, pudo ver el cuerpo de Yuuki balancearse sobre el suyo y pensó que esa imagen no se le borraría aunque muriera, siempre recordaría esa belleza de mujer que tanto amaba.

Sus cabellos bailaban al ritmo de su danza, los tenía tan largos … increíblemente sensual … sus pechos de piel blanca le llamaban poderosamente la atención, sus pezones duros de la excitación se movían tan … sexy … su panza delgada … _mmm _… _ah!_… todo el panorama era encantador … todo combinaba maravillosamente con su dulce rostro, ese rostro de miel y lujuria … era suyo … para siempre …

- ¡Ah! … Yuuki … voy a … ¡ahhhhhhhh!

Ambos gritaron de placer, sincronizando el orgasmo a la perfección, ni un segundo más ni un segundo menos …

Yuuki se derribó sobre Zero. Aun estaban juntos. No quisieron separarse uno del otro, asi que se durmieron así como estaban. Si esta seria la ultima noche juntos, querían sentir sus cuerpos todo el tiempo que dure el descanso.

xxxXX … XXxxx

Kaname huyó de la casa de los nobles justo a tiempo, cuando los cazadores empezaron a llegar.  
No habia nada mas en su camino. Había llegado al final del recorrido, desde el principio supo que Yuuki seria la ultima persona con la que se enfrentaría. Con toda la adrenalina del momento que había vivido hasta hace poco más de una hora, sobrevoló el paisaje montañoso, esperando llegar rápido hasta ella.

_Dulce Yuuki … _

xxxXX … XXxxx

**Próximo**** Capitulo: Encuentro … **


	7. Capitulo 7: Encuentro

**Capítulo 7: Encuentro** …

- ¡Maldita sea Yagari! no me vengas con esas noticias … - dijo Kaien exaltado.  
- ¡Oye! no me grites a mi, yo no maté a nadie, ¿OK? - se exasperó cuando Kaien le habló de esa forma.  
- ¡LO SE, PERO ESTOY ESPERANDO QUE ALGUIEN HAGA SU PUTO TRABAJO! ¡MIEEEEERRRRDA! - colgó porque si seguia hablandole asi a Yagari en su próximo encuentro se matarían.

_¿QUE MIERDA PASA? POR QUÉ, POR QUÉ, POR QUÉ … _

Kaien le dio vueltas al asunto una y otra vez en su cabeza. No podía ser que siempre llegaban tarde. Para todo. _Maldita sea … _Kaname siempre, siempre, siempre se les adelantaba. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué era lo que tenía él que ellos no tenían? ¿Qué había cambiado? ¿Qué había hecho él para dejarle el camino abierto a … ?

… _¿Podría ser que … ? _

El pensamiento que se le cruzó por la cabeza fue fugaz, imágenes, conversaciones, reuniones pasaron muy rápido ante sus ojos … algo se le había escapado, parecía una locura pero sin embargo era la **unica jodida respuesta** a todo lo que paso durante todo este tiempo. Reflexionó un momento …  
No había otra posibilidad. El se había equivocado en confiar en todos. Había alguien. Alguien en quien no podía confiar, pero … ¿quién?

_¿Quién sos? … _

… _Quien sea, te voy a atrapar malnacido._

xxxXX … XXxxx

… _Lo he conseguido … _pensó Kaname mientras iba de camino a la Academia.  
Estaba orgulloso de sí mismo por haber podido llegar tan lejos … tardó miles de años en cumplir esa promesa, cuando pensó que todo había acabado, volvió a la vida para vivir junto a Yuuki, pensando que la felicidad de formar una familia llenaría ese vacío que había dejado aquella mujer … pero … con el tiempo vio que debía cumplir con su objetivo, los sangrepuras eran una maldición para el mundo.  
Ella tenía razón y debía hacerle honor. Aunque sabía que no iba a poder conseguir alejarse de Yuuki tan fácilmente. Por eso, construyó a Zero como su protector. El la protegería de cualquier cosa, y tal como estaban las cosas ahora, es justo lo que había pensado. Zero era la bala que Kaname había construido para que cuando llegara el momento de matar a Yuuki, lo detuviera. Pensaba que con eso cumpliría ambas promesas: matar a todos los sangrepuras y proteger a Yuuki.

Aunque tuvo muchos contratiempos, el día había llegado. Se convenció de que era lo correcto, y siguió su camino. Pronto llegaría a la Academia. Si Zero no lo detenía él mataría a Yuuki. No importa qué. Sus planes originales, seguían intactos.

xxxXX … XXxxx

La alarma sonó para hacerles saber que el descanso había terminado. El ruido aturdió sus oídos y Zero estiró una mano para apagar el maldito aparato.

Yuuki abrió los ojos perezosamente para darse cuenta que se había dormido arriba de Zero. Inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba para encontrarse con sus ojos violetas y vio que él la observaba. Fue extraño despertar así, pero agradable … lo miro algo avergonzada y le sonrió tontamente.  
Zero se levantó un poco para alcanzar sus labios y con sus manos la atrajo para recorrerle la espalda desnuda, hasta llegar a sus nalgas donde dividió el trabajo de sus manos exitosamente. El beso inocente se convirtió largas caricias de lenguas, ansiando, rozando, mordiendo … Pronto Yuuki notó que _algo_ duro y grande apretaba entre sus nalgas, tratando de meterse en su interior.

Ella hizo ademán de levantarse para despegarse de él, pero … no lo logró. La tomó por la cintura llevándola de nuevo hacia abajo.

… _mmm … _

Con la mirada que le dedicó, le dijo que la deseaba sin decirle una palabra. Movió sus caderas levemente solo para hacerle notar que estaba excitado. Yuuki puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a sentir mariposas aleteando en su interior. Ella dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, esperando lo que sea que Zero quería darle.  
Debían levantarse, pero … cinco minutos más … no le harían mal a nadie.

Zero se sintió tentado a morderla ahí mismo, pero se aguanto cuando otra idea se le vino a la mente, aumentando el tamaño de su excitación. La levantó de la cama, ganándose un gruñido contrariado de Yuuki.

- Descuida, solo … - le dijo y la besó para que se diera cuenta que esto recién empezaba, no podía expresar con palabras lo que sentía.

Camino desnudo con agilidad hacia la pared cargando a Yuuki, la arrincono apoyando todo su cuerpo al de ella, ubicó su entrada a través de sus pliegues y empujó abriéndose paso de manera brutal, sin vueltas, de una vez …

… _Ahhh … _

Yuuki creyó que caería desmayada ahí mismo. Los embates de Zero eran posesivos, no era suave, no iba lento y cuando la mordió tampoco pidió permiso …

… _Ah... ah... ah… _

Zero sincronizó la succión con los embates, arrancando gemidos desesperados de Yuuki.

Esto no tenía nada que ver con el amor que se sentían el uno al otro, ella notó su necesidad y temor en sus ojos a pesar de que la lujuria cubría la mayor parte.

Mientras Zero llevaba el ritmo atronador de esa danza, comprendió lo que pasaba. Ella se sentía igual que él.  
Tenían tantas cosas por descubrir … Tanta felicidad por delante, que podría terminar esta misma noche.  
Cuando ese pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza, a modo de despedida, tomó la cara de Zero con sus manos y lo beso profundamente. El beso fue intenso y no lo cortaron hasta llegar al orgasmo. Algunas lágrimas se escaparon, rodando por sus mejillas … no tenía palabras solo … sentimientos.

Zero bajo su cabeza apoyando su frente a la de Yuuki, cansado y renovado al mismo tiempo. Nunca había deseado así a Yuuki. Habían hecho el amor dos veces y aun le parecía poco.

… _Mierda, qué fue esto?… _

- ¿Te hice daño? … Yo … te deseaba tanto que no me di c... - susurró aún apoyado en Yuuki.  
- Shh … no … no me hiciste daño, disfruté todo, cada segundo … yo … te entiendo y me siento igual … - dijo tranquilizando a Zero.

Sus respiraciones volvieron a la normalidad de a poco, aunque aún se sentían en una burbuja de aire. Pero debían comenzar la vigilancia.  
Se separaron y Zero comenzó a vestirse rápidamente. A Yuuki le quedaba una hora por delante de descanso asi que solo se puso un camisón. Lo acompañó hasta la puerta y él se despidió dándole un cálido beso.

- En un rato bajo - dijo ella.

Mientras Yuuki cerraba la puerta de la habitación, oyó un sonido afuera en la ventana. Pero al darse vuelta no vio a nadie. Cuando cerró la puerta del todo, se quedó parada allí, detrás de la puerta apoyando su cabeza y sus manos. Había disfrutado mucho el estar con Zero, pero la situación le preocupaba en sobremanera. Trato de volver a la realidad y se dio vuelta para continuar con lo que le faltaba hacer. Tenía que buscar a Artemis y terminar de vestirse, ese camisón no tapaba mucho su cuerpo.  
Se había distraído unos instantes y no pudo notar que un murciélago colgaba del árbol cerca de la ventana.

xxxXX … XXxxx

Zero bajo las escaleras y se echó a andar por las afueras de la Academia. Kaname debía estar cerca. El ambiente estaba pesado … raro.

_¿Donde demonios estan los cazadores? … _

Observó a su alrededor y se cruzó con dos estudiantes que estaban cubriendo la vigilancia también. Les indico una dirección y él se fue en la contraria para tener más zonas despejadas. Les advirtió que notaba un aroma en el aire que era extraño y los estudiantes se lo confirmaron también.  
Terminaría esa parte y subiría a los dormitorios para buscar a Yuuki. En estos momentos debía estar con ella.

xxxXX … XXxxx

Finalmente Kaname había llegado, con algunos contratiempos porque tuvo que encargarse de los cazadores que estaban en las afueras de la academia.  
Gracias que Seiren siempre estaba cuando la necesitaba. Solo la llamaba cuando era estrictamente necesario, y su aparición con los cazadores fue de gran ayuda.

- Kaname-sama, ¿necesita algo más? - le había dicho luego de que los mataran a todos.  
- No, Seiren. Gracias. Tu trabajo aquí ha terminado. Puedes retirarte.

Con eso, se despidió de ella. No quería que nadie más se metiera por él. Este dia lo recordaría para siempre y lo guardaría como nunca en su corazón. Como algo íntimo. Privado. Era asunto suyo, y solo suyo. El se encargaria de todo. Como siempre lo hacía.

Pasó de largo a los estudiantes de la clase nocturna, pues no creía que fuera necesario matarlos aun.  
Se posó en el árbol de daba justo en la ventana del Presidente del dormitorio, o sea de Yuuki y se quedó de piedra con lo que vió.

Zero y Yuuki estaban tan distraídos haciendo el amor que no habían notado su presencia. Vio a Yuuki despedir a Zero y recordó las veces que él se había ido de la mansión de viaje. Las despedidas eran tristes, pero Yuuki estaba allí para contenerlo. _Sus besos eran tan dulces y tímidos en aquella época, inocentes_ … La vuelta era la mejor parte, se habían añorado tanto con el paso de los días, que las bienvenidas eran brutalmente _desinhibidas_.

La observó cerrar la puerta y tuvo que esconderse pues a su pesar sus celos habían resquebrajado un poco el vidrio y ella lo había escuchado. Su forma de murciélagos lo ocultaban bien por suerte.  
La miró con cariño mientras se vestía, aún era torpe y desordenada.  
¿Como iba a matarla? ¿Debía sorprenderla ahora?¿ O esperaría a que Zero se diera cuenta que había llegado y cuando abra la puerta los atacaría? … No sabia como iba a hacerlo, pero sabía que esto tenía que terminar … guardaba los recuerdos de Yuuki en lo profundo de su corazón pero justo ahora debía ocultarlos y cerrarlos con llave. Para siempre.

- ¿Kaname? - escucho decir a Yuuki en la habitación - ¿Eres tú?

Yuuki había sentido su presencia.

_Finalmente_... Sonrió.

xxxXX … XXxxx

Mientras se cambiaba miro la ventana y vio la pequeña rajadura en el vidrio que no estaba cuando había llegado. Le pareció extraño y camino un paso para acercarse a la ventana cuando lo percibió.

… _¿Kaname … ?_

Estaba indecisa y se aseguro de tener a Artemis en su mano cuando lo llamara.

Cuando el sonido salió de su boca, los vidrios estallaron en su dirección. Se desparramaron por toda la habitación e incluso tenía cortaduras en todo el cuerpo, aunque ninguna en profundidad.  
Se asusto mucho cuando los murciélagos entraron en la habitación, rodeándola y Kaname tomó forma corpórea frente a ella.

Sin dudarlo desplegó a Artemis ante él, preparándose para el ataque. Aunque no pudo evitar que las lágrimas empezaran a brotar de sus ojos.

… _No ahora, no ahora, no … _

- Veo que no has perdido el tiempo mi querida Yuuki … - le dijo irónicamente  
- Al igual que tú … se que estuviste ocupado todo este tiempo … - le devolvió la ironía, secándose las lágrimas que no le dejaban ver.  
- No llores … te prometo que no seré cruel contigo … - le dijo acercándose de a un paso a ella.  
- ¿Como pudiste, Kaname … ? ¿Como puedes ser tan cruel diciendo estas cosas? - se echó a llorar como una niña pequeña de pronto.

No contaba con ello, pensó que sería más fuerte. Pero tenerlo enfrente y con esa actitud le partió el corazón nuevamente … por alguna razón había llegado a pensar que Kaname desistiría … sin embargo ahí estaba …

- Como te dije antes de irme, agradezco todo el amor que me has brindado, pero debo continuar con mis planes originales …  
- ¡NO TE CREO! … NO PUDISTE CAMBIAR DE IDEA ASÍ PORQUE SÍ … - le dijo con la voz inundada en rabia, se acercó un paso y lo atacó con Artemis con un golpe fallido.

Desgraciadamente para ella, quedó expuesta ante Kaname, quien no desaprovecho la oportunidad. Se le apareció desde detrás, quitandole a Artemis de las manos y la arrojó lejos. Cuando ella se quiso dar vuelta la rodeó por la cintura con una mano y atrajo las manos de Yuuki con la otra, inmovilizándola.

- … Yuuki … - le susurro al oído con una nota triste en su voz - ¿Por qué … ? - olió profundamente sus cabellos.

No se creyó capaz en ese momento de poder terminar con la vida de Yuuki, ansiaba demasiado tenerla entre sus brazos. Bajó su nariz metida entre su cabellera, hasta la base de su cuello. Ella olia a Zero … la habia perdido.

La acarició con la nariz apretando los ojos con fuerza para evitar llorar.  
Cuando sintió que Yuuki temblaba bajo el agarre de sus brazos, volvió a la realidad. Por un momento se sintió cansado, frustrado, incapaz de seguir con sus planes, pero volvió a cerrar los ojos aspirando por última vez su aroma y deslizó sus colmillos arañando la fina piel.

- NOOO … - gritó Yuuki cuando los colmillos se adentraban en su cuello.

Intentó resistirse, moviéndose de un lado a otro, pero Kaname la sostenía firmemente … El bebía a grandes sorbos, incontrolable. La visión comenzaba a fallarle y se hizo la idea rápidamente que él no la dejaría ir.

Cuando el cuerpo empezaba a hormiguearle supo que su hora había llegado, cerró los ojos con cansancio y se despidió del mundo sin darse cuenta …

xxxXX … XXxxx

Zero se dirigía a la habitación de Yuuki cuando escuchó un grito. No dudo un segundo y se echó a correr con velocidad.  
Subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta de golpe para encontrarse con Kaname mordiendo a Yuuki, quien yacía en sus brazos como una muñeca … sin vida.

- ¡YUUKI! … ¿QUE LE HICISTE MALDITO ANIMAL? - no esperó una respuesta y le disparó con la Bloody Rose.

Kaname soltó a Yuuki, que cayó secamente en el suelo, y evadió los ataque de Zero.  
La Bloody Rose comenzaba a crecer alrededor de Zero, enmarañando todo el arma, estirándose hacia Kaname.  
El arma tomaba vida propia, y respondía a una necesidad de sangre. Zero disparó varias veces antes de herir a Kaname. Un perfecto disparo en el estómago. Kaname se dobló sobre sus rodillas del dolor instantáneo que sintió y eso marcó la diferencia para Zero. La Bloody Rose tomó las riendas de la pelea, entrelazándose alrededor de Kaname. Las ramas espinosas lo envolvieron, succionando su sangre, debilitando y evitando su regeneración.

- Sabes … ¡agh! … que este arma responde a mi … Zero … - le dijo algo dolorido, recomponiendose para liberar una mano en forma de garra y cortar todas las ramas que lo envolvían.

Cuando Zero volvió a disparar a Kaname, falló. Se desconcentró unos segundos para mirar a Yuuki que estaba inconsciente en el piso y lo perdió de vista.

… _¡Rayos! ¡la ventana! … _

Miró hacia fuera por el borde y no pudo distinguir nada afuera. Debía perseguirlo.  
Comprobó rápidamente el pulso de Yuuki y cuando lo localizó se dirigió a la ventana otra vez. Sentía su presencia cerca, asi que salto al vacío y se dejó llevar por el olor a sangre. Lo había herido. Eso era bueno. ¿Y lo malo? Que intentaría alimentarse …

… _Mierda … _

xxxXX … XXxxx

Yuuki despertó mareada, Kaname había bebido mucha sangre, a tal punto de dejarla inconsciente. Trato de ponerse de pie mirando a su alrededor. Todo estaba revuelto. Había sangre en el piso. Inspiró profundamente y …

… _Kaname … _

¿Donde se había ido? ¿Se había arrepentido? Debia buscarlo. Debía parar esto. Buscó a Artemis y se acercó a la ventana sin vidrios saltando hacia los jardines, podía oler su esencia y también, la de Zero.

… _¡Oh, no! … _

Corrió guiándose por los sentidos cuando se encontró con Shiki, Rima y otro par de estudiantes de la clase nocturna que estaban en la vigilancia. Les advirtió que Kaname estaba en la Academia y que la había atacado, pero que se había escapado ahora y debía buscarlo.

- Ustedes vayan a alertar a los demás, tengan cuidado. Se que aun esta cerca - les dijo.  
- Pero Yuuki-sama, no podemos dejarla sola con él. Intentará …  
- Ya lo ha hecho y no ha podido. No se preocupen. Estoy segura que no todo esta perdido. ¡Vayan, adviertan a los demás!  
- Si, Yuuki-sama.  
- Espera … - dijo Shiki extendiendo su mano en un impulso.

Ella se dio vuelta sin darse cuenta de quién le hablaba … su primo. No se había percatado de su presencia antes. Con todos los problemas que había tenido desde el primer día que llegó en la Academia, no había hablado con él.  
No eran cercanos. No tenían temas en común. No se conocían, pero eran familia. Era extraña la sensación de hablar con alguien a quien se suponía que hablarias con confianza, pero solo notó distancia … miles de años de distancia … _Mierda … _

Shiki la miró confundido. No sabía exactamente para qué le había dicho que espere, pero había sentido el impulso y así lo hizo … _pero y ahora qué_ … eran las primeras palabras que cruzaban. Había querido acercarse antes pero nunca creyó oportuno un momento y sin embargo aquí estaba.

- Solo queria decirte … que … te cuides Yuuki …

Ella cambió la forma extraña de mirarlo y le sonrió. Veía las buenas intenciones en Shiki.

_Quizas cuando todo pase, podremos hablar de nuestra familia al fin … _

- Lo haré Shiki. No te preocupes. Ahora vayan y cuidense ustedes también ¿sí?

Fue un alivio. Con esas palabras, solo ese cruce de palabras se sintió cercana a él. Su primo. Familia. Alguien más en su vida.  
Los estudiantes siguieron su camino hacia dentro de los dormitorios y ella se adentró en los jardines con una sonrisa que no debía estar allí, sin embargo … ahí estaba. La esperanza.

xxxXX … XXxxx

- Tanto tiempo sin vernos … - dijo Kaname a dos chicos que estaban en la vigilancia.  
- Kaname-sama … - dijeron ambos al unísono.  
- Siento lo que voy hacer, pero debo alimentarme …  
- ¿Qué … ? Ahhhhh … nooo …

Kaname hirió a los dos estudiantes sin darles tiempo siquiera a que reaccionen para defenderse hasta dejarlos inconscientes. Se odio una vez más a sí mismo por ser sangrepura … por cómo los estudiantes al verlo antes de atacar lo saludaron con respeto aunque se había notado el nerviosismo. El se aprovecho de eso … eso mismo que odiaba.

Trago a grandes sorbos la sangre de los cuerpos hasta dejarlos secos y cuando finalmente sació su sed, les cortó la cabeza a ambos. El mundo no necesitaba más esclavos …

xxxXX … XXxxx

Cuando el olor a sangre se sintió más pesado en el aire, supo que había llegado tarde … Efectivamente, encontró la sangre en el suelo y las ropas de los estudiantes de la clase nocturna. Se acercó para ser un reconocimiento cuando divisó a lo lejos, escapando por las rejas de la Academia a Kaname. La ira brotó en su aura que se hizo más fuerte, soltó un gruñido desde lo profundo de la garganta y corrió.

Zero saltó las rejas de la Academia casi volando. Deseo que el muy cobarde de Kaname no se hubiese ido aun, para poder enfrentarlo y descargar con él todo esa ira que estaba conteniendo.

… _¡Ahí estas malnacido!_

- KURAAAAANNNNNNN - gritó tan fuerte que seguramente se escuchó hasta la ciudad.

Kaname se paró en seco. Lentamente se fue girando hasta quedar de frente a Zero que se encontraba como a 50 metros de él. Ladeó una sonrisa y ahí se pudrió todo …

Zero corrió hacia él sosteniendo en alto a la Bloody Rose. El arma se enmaraño en ramas espinosas alargandose hasta llegar donde sentían el olor de la sangre. Las ramas se dividieron al enfocar a Kaname, rodeandolo en una trampa mortal y cuando estaban a punto de cerrarse alrededor de su cuerpo, Kaname dijo lo inesperado:

- No pudiste protegerla … ahora tendré que matarla … - le dijo  
- ¿Qué … ? - Nuevamente Zero quedó fuera de juego.

Kaname alzo su espada y se giro hábilmente volviendo a cortar las ramas que lo habían encerrado. Se acercó a Zero con la mano deformada en una enorme garra y se deshizo del matorral de espinas que lo rodeaban hasta cortar la fuente de poder. La mano que sostenía la Bloody Rose.

- Arghhhhh! - gritó de dolor Zero.  
- Nunca más sostendras esa arma - dijo Kaname y volvió a arañar el cuerpo de Zero, dejando expuesto a carne viva la piel desgarrada.

Zero cayó de rodillas ante Kaname, quien no desaprovecho la oportunidad de tener a Zero ante sus pies y darle una última dedicatoria.

- Mira que lo intenté … todo … te salvé de que cayeras al nivel E matando a Shizuka, y luego dandote mi sangre. Bebiste la sangre de Yuuki cuanto tiempo quisiste y aun así … no eres mas que basura, Kiryu … Qué decepción, hubiera esperado mas de ti … pero no sufras … los dos van a morir … - levantó la espada dispuesto a arrancarle la cabeza, mientras Zero lo miraba con el más repugnante odio que pueda guardar una persona adentro, inmovilizado y dolorido por las heridas.

- NO TE ATREVAS -

Yuuki rodeó a Kaname con Artemis por el cuello.

… _Yuuki … _

xxxXX … XXxxx

- Yagari - dijo Kaien ahora más tranquilo.  
- ¿Que queres? - aun enojado.  
- ¿Donde estas?  
- ¿Tenes idea del desastre que es esto? Aún no terminamos en la casa de los Sato. Aunque averiguamos algo interesante.  
- ¿Qué?  
- Las cenizas de Sara Shirabuki se encontraron aquí. No habia muerto despues de todo.

_Sara_ … _La sangrepura que lo sabía todo_.

A Kaien una vez más se le prendió la lamparita. _¿Podría ser … ?_

- Yagari, ¿Es posible que esa mujer haya sido torturada por Kaname y de esta forma le facilitó todas las direcciones?  
- Bueno … ahora que lo decis … es muy probable … él se la llevó. Nosotros la dimos por muerta, pero si él necesitaba las otras direcciones, el secuestro de Sara fue estratégico. No se para qué la trajo hasta aquí pero … sí. Seguramente debe haber sido así.

_Bingo._

- Gracias Yagari - suspiro a través del teléfono - por un momento pensé que alguien de la Asociación estaba pasándole información … no podía ser que Kaname estuviera siempre adelante nuestro. Maldita sea … cómo se me pudo pasar lo de Sara …  
- ¿QUE? … ¿Alguien de la Asociación? ¿Es que te volviste loco, viejo retardado?  
- Bueeeno, tampoco es tan descabellado … ¿O sí? … - dudó de sí mismo.  
- Ehmmm, dejemoslo así … ¿Para qué me llamaste?  
- Queria saber si ya estabas en la Academia. Mande a Kaito allá. Yo aun no he podido ir, ¡los nobles quieren colgar mi cabeza Yagari!  
- Deja de quejarte, pareces una nena, pedazo de idiota …  
- Qué hombre más despiadado te convertiste, Yagari … - quiso sacarle la lengua por telefono, cuando se dio cuenta que no lo vería … - Bueno, mejor llamo a Kaito, haber como va todo, quiero ir rápido hasta allá, estoy preocupado por mi hija.  
Termina de una puta vez ahí y vete también a la Academia - disfrutaba hacer enojar a Yagari.

Sabía que si le mandaba se ganaría unas buenas puteadas, pero se sintió libre de hacerlo ahora que todo cerraba a la perfección. A pesar de tener a Kaname dando vueltas, tener un infiltrado en la Asociación hubiese sido un verdadero dolor de huevos, pensó.

Se sentó más tranquilo en el sillón del despacho, tomándose un minuto cuando el celular le volvió a sonar.

xxxXX … XXxxx

_No tiembles … no demuestres miedo … no lo hagas maldita sea … _

Yuuki trato de que el pulso no le temblara. Tenía en sus manos el poder de matar a Kaname, sin embargo … ¿Podría hacerlo?  
Cuando vio que Kaname intentaba asesinar a Zero, no lo pensó ni dos segundos en acercarse a toda velocidad y amenazarlo con Artemis, pero … ¿Por qué le costaba tanto sostener el arma?

… _Dios … no te quiebres idiota … malditas lágrimas … _

En el momento menos oportuno, y cuando más necesitaba concentrar su fuerza, ella simplemente aflojó de su mano a Artemis …

xxxXX … XXxxx

Kaname vio que el agarre de Yuuki era débil. Era su oportunidad. Muy a su pesar, aunque sentía que esto le iba a doler como si se lo estuviera haciendo a sí mismo se dio vuelta para quedar enfrentado a Yuuki, preparando la espada para matarla.

… _respira … uno, dos … tres, cuatro, cinco … _

xxxXX … XXxxx

- Adelante - dijo Lord Kurenai.

El mayordomo entró a la habitación, haciendo una reverencia antes de hablar.

- Ha llegado una invitación para Usted y la Señora, mi Señor.  
- ¿Una invitación? Acércate - dijo Lord Kurenai.

El anciano de traje se acercó depositando los sobres en la mano de su amo.

- Puedes retirarte, gracias.

Con una reverencia, el anciano se retiró cerrando la puerta de la habitación.  
Lord Kurenai espero oír la puerta cerrarse para abrir el sobre.

_¿Una invitación … ? ¿A estas alturas quién de la nobleza realizaría una fiesta … ?_

Abrió el sobre con desgano y sacó la dichosa invitación. Cuando la leyó, se dio cuenta de qué iba todo el asunto.

… "_Lord Kurenai: Con motivo de los últimos acontecimientos que amenazan a nuestra raza, nos honraría con su presencia para discutir dichos asuntos. Atte. Kenshi Ichijo" … _

xxxXX … XXxxx

Espero les haya gustado! :)

**Próximo**** Capitulo: Cambios … **

¿Kaname se saldrá con la suya?  
¿Qué planea hacer Kenshi?


	8. Capitulo 8: Cambios

**Capítulo 8: Cambios** …

… _Es lo mejor … para todos … debes terminar con esto de una vez … _

Seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez segundos …

- No lo hagas Oniisama … ya basta … has llevado esto demasiado lejos … - dijo entre lágrimas.

Kaname bajo la espada hasta rozar con la punta el pecho de Yuuki y se detuvo.

… _NOOOOOOOO …_

Apretó los ojos con rabia y amargura consumiendolo por dentro. Giró la cabeza de un lado a otro como tratando de resolver el conflicto dentro de su mente. Bajó la espada por un momento de indecisión.

… _Hazlo cobarde … _

- Ahhhhhhh

Se abalanzó sobre ella con un grito de furia apuntandole nuevamente con la espada. Lo único que detuvo la estocada fue que Yuuki dio dos pasos atrás y se cayó.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos de la desesperación. Jamás habría esperado eso. Nunca. Se dio cuenta que Kaname no pararía. Nada lo detendría. Ni el amor que alguna vez se tuvieron.

Yuuki se arrastraba en el piso hacia atrás alejándose todo lo que podía. No tenía tiempo de pararse, Kaname estaba demasiado cerca. Peligrosamente cerca …  
Aún sostenía a Artemis aunque sabía que si la levantaba él no dudaría en ir a por ella al segundo. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos nuevamente cegándola un instante …

- ¡Vamos! ¡Levántate y pelea! - le dijo él.

Ella obedeció pero en el segundo que se despegó del piso él arremetió contra ella. Pero esta vez, no tuvo tanta suerte. La espada la hirió en el brazo, haciéndole un corte profundo. Aunque quiso esquivarlo él volvió una y otra vez. Ella no se defendía, solo … trataba de esquivar, recibiendo una, dos, tres y más cortes en su cuerpo.

_No parará … no parará …_

- ¡Pelea maldita sea! ¡Ahhhh! - le gritó otra vez.

Estaba en shock. Aún no se creía que estaba luchando contra Kaname. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos. El mostró rabia. Ella … tristeza profunda.

Kaname volvió a correr hasta ella con su espada en alto. Listo.

_Acaba con esto … _

El golpe iba directo al corazón, le dio oportunidad de que se defendiera pero ella no lo hacía … ella no lo hacía _maldición_… No aguantaría esta situación por más tiempo. Queria terminar con todo YA y entonces …

Yuuki vio a Kaname correr hacia ella. Vio la punta amenazante de la espada y de reojo rápidamente vio a Zero tirado que abría los ojos con desesperación y fue cuando lo decidió.  
Agarro firme a Artemis y contrarrestó el ataque de Kaname. Ambos eran fuertes y el sonido que hicieron las armas al chocar provocó chispas en el aire … una ola expansiva fue lo que siguió.  
Eso era poder, poder real. Ambos salieron despedidos en direcciones opuestas. Yuuki cayó al piso desparramada. Kaname fue más ágil que ella y cayó casi parado …  
Se miraron una vez más.

_Mieeeeeeerda … ¿Por qué? … ¿Por qué … así …? ¿Por qué no me olvidaste?_

_Oh, Dios … No. No así... No así. No este final. No ahora. No más... Por favor... Por … favor._

No había vuelta atrás. No había un camino reversible. No después de esto. Estos eran los últimos minutos que "compartirian" en la tierra. Esta era una despedida. Un hasta siempre … y fue cuando sucedió … el sonido de un disparo.

Zero disparó la Bloody Rose con la mano que le quedaba. Apenas podía sostenerla y no tenía puntería con ella, pero sirvió al menos para herir a Kaname en su pierna.

- Ahhh … - se quejó Kaname.

Primero escuchó el sonido. Luego sintió dolor. Kaname se dio la vuelta, en dirección a Zero. Vio que aun no estaba muerto y que sostenía la Bloody Rose débilmente.

- Te mataré …

Se acercó a Zero rápidamente en un movimiento que Yuuki no pudo medir y pateó la Bloody Rose de su mano. Zero grito de dolor, cuando otra patada sobre sus heridas lo hizo escupir sangre por la boca.

- ¡BASTA! - gritó Yuuki corriendo hacia ellos para acercarse lo suficiente.

El aura poderosa de Kaname se extendió con ira. Tenía tanta envidia de Zero. El había pasado los últimos meses con ella. Cerca. Muy cerca. Toda la situación lo hizo explotar y comenzó a descargarse con Zero como si fuera un puching ball. Odiaba la situación en la que estaba. Patada. Odiaba su vida. Patada. Odiaba haberla conocido. Patada. Odiaba haberse desviado de sus planes. Patada. Odiaba atravesar por esto. Patada. Odiaba amarla así. Patada. Dolía hasta los huesos verla con Zero. Patada. Dolia hasta la muerte que ella lo mirara con temor. Patada. Lo dejaba en carne viva mirarla a sus ojos y sentir todo su dolor. Pat …

_¿Qué … ?_

Paró en seco para sentir … Dolor. Extremo. Poco a poco se dio vuelta.

_Otra vez … esos ojos me vuelven a mirar … pero no me veo en ellos … no son como solían ser … _

Yuuki lo miraba con tristeza. Sus ojos se parecían tanto a los de él … dos pozos negros reemplazaban la calidez de su antigua mirada, el calor de su sonrisa … _¿Que he hecho? … _

Soledad. Angustia. Perdida. Eso había en la mirada de Yuuki y ahora, justo ahora culpa … _¿Por qué?_

Perdido en observar a Yuuki, no se dio cuenta cuando ella lo atacó con Artemis por la espalda atravesando su corazón, haciendo que deje de golpear a Zero que estaba tirado en el piso al borde de la muerte seguramente.

- … Lo siento Oniisama … lo siento … pero es la única forma de que esto se termine … - dijo ahogando un sollozo.

Eso fue lo único que fue capaz de decir, el nudo en su garganta se hizo más fuerte cuando Kaname abrió los ojos sorprendido y cayó de rodillas frente a ella.

Cuando Kaname cayó al suelo, pudo ver que Zero observaba dolorido casi hasta la inconsciencia con ojos tristes. Sus miradas se cruzaron solo ese instante, pues un momento después él se desmayó.

Yuuki se arrodilló frente a Kaname y quiso tomarlo de los hombros cuando sintió otra presencia.

xxxXX … XXxxx

Kaien había llegado. Los estudiantes de la clase nocturna lo habían llamado de urgencia cuando Yuuki les había dicho que se había enfrentado a Kaname. Había venido tan rápido como se lo permitió el auto. Había llamado a Yagari para que deje de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y vaya también a la Academia. Había llamado a Kaito con el mismo propósito, sin embargo cuando llegó a la Academia, no vió a ningún cazador.

_¿Qué mierda … ?_

Entonces vio que empezaban a llegar. Tarde como siempre, cuando todo había terminado, cuando el daño ya estaba hecho … eran peor que la policía de los humanos, pensó.

Miró la trágica escena Yuuki-Artemis-Kaname y lo comprendió todo. Su niña se había defendido pero esto iba a ser difícil de olvidar. Yuuki no superaría esto en los próximos años de vida.  
Caminó hasta Yuuki para ofrecerle apoyo, pero ella negó con la cabeza en silencio.

- Por favor encárgate de Zero … esta herido … yo voy en un momento … - dijo bajando la mirada hacia Kaname que se encontraba encogido en el suelo.  
- Claro. - Llamó a Yagari para que lo ayudara a cargarlo y llevarlo hasta la enfermería.

Los demás cazadores comenzaron a rodear la Academia en busca de heridos.

xxxXX … XXxxx

Yuuki vio como los cazadores empezaron a retirarse de la escena, dejándolos solos.  
Abrazó a Kaname tratando de sacarle todo el dolor que le había causado, llorando en su hombro tan amargamente como si fuera una niña.

- No llores … hiciste lo correcto … tienes razón, ah … - hizo una mueca de dolor - no iba a parar … aunque te ame …  
- Kaname … yo … - mas llanto.  
- Shhh, Yuuki esta bien … ahora esta bien … se fuerte … sabes que esto no ha acabado aun … debes enfrentarte … con la Aristocracia … seras la única sangrepura en el mundo entero y eso … ah … eso … - _¡Dios, qué dolor!_  
- No quiero … ya no quiero luchar más … ¿Por qué me dejaste sola, Kaname … ? ¿Qué me has hecho hacer? Oh dios … - le dijo desesperada.  
- Mírame Yuuki … mírame … - ella elevó la mirada para encontrarse con esos ojos que finalmente parecían mas humanos, mas a su hermano … - Se que lo harás, nunca dejes de ser tú Yuuki …

Kaname bajo la cabeza, acercándose para apoyar sus labios en los de ella.

… _Dulce Yuuki … _

Yuuki no tenía palabras en ese momento. La vida de Kaname se evaporaba. Su cuerpo lentamente se convertía en cenizas. Cerró los ojos para sentir sus labios cuarteados y cuando elevó la mano para acariciar su mejilla … polvo … Kaname se deshacía en fino polvo … y donde antes había un hombre ahora el polvo lo reemplazaba …

Las lágrimas resbalaban por la mejilla de Yuuki, todo había pasado demasiado rápido.  
En pocos meses su vida había cambiado rotundamente. Jamás había pensado que terminarían así, con un trágico final para su hermano. Estrujo el polvo que estaba en el suelo con sus manos y cerró los ojos … dolían demasiado.

… _Oniisama _…

Su pecho subía y bajaba con ansiedad, como si le costara llevar el aire a sus pulmones. Aún de rodillas, con la cabeza baja y apretando los ojos derramó lágrimas de dolor y tristeza en silencio, como hizo todo este tiempo, como preparándose para este momento. Estaba acostumbrada a llorar, pero esto … no podía … respirar … se ahogaba … llevó una mano hacia su pecho y le pareció sentir que su corazón ardía de dolor para convertirse en cenizas …

xxxXX … XXxxx

Aido observó la escena a lo lejos con tristeza. Cuando vio a Yuuki arrodillada en el piso estrujando el polvo en el que se había convertido Kaname, sintió lástima por ella y se acercó a abrazarla. Tenía un especial aprecio por Yuuki y en estos momentos recordó todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos, muchas aventuras surgieron, risas y hasta castigos por causa de Yuuki. Pese a que muchas veces lo hacía renegar, juró que nunca la abandonaría, y así lo haría. Eran como amigos. Algo lejanos pero que estaban en los momentos que los necesitabas.  
Rompiendo todas las normas y reglas habidas y por haber sobre lo que representaban los sangrepuras, se acercó arrodillándose a su lado y la atrajo para que ella pudiera apoyarse en su hombro y llorar cuanto quisiera.  
Yuuki lloró amargamente en su hombro, sin mencionar palabra … solo en silencio. No había necesidad de decir nada. Todo era muy claro.

Luego de un rato, Aido le dijo:

- Vamos, Yuuki. Te llevaré a tu habitación.

xxxXX … XXxxx

Zero, despertó en la enfermería sobresaltado. Pese a que estaba casi moribundo quiso pararse para buscar a Yuuki, cuando una mano lo detuvo.

- ¿Adonde crees que vas? - dijo Yagari con el ceño fruncido.  
- No me jodas Yagari, no ahora, debo buscar a Yuuki … ella ha … -  
- Ya sé todo, por qué crees que estoy aquí. Aun así no puedes irte. Estás demasiado débil. Tus heridas recién están comenzando a sanar.  
- No voy a quedarm … ahhh - un fuerte dolor en el estómago lo tumbó sobre la camilla casi hasta asfixiarlo.  
- Te lo dije.

… _No ahora, maldición … Yuuki … _

Había visto la tristeza en los ojos de Yuuki. Sus ojos eran 2 pozos negros, sin vida. ¿Cómo recuperaría a _Su Yuuki_?

- Llévame con ella, por favor … necesito estar con ella ahora mismo … - lo miro seriamente.  
- Argh … maldición - Yagari se acercó a Zero ayudándolo a levantarse, renegando como de costumbre, pero eran pocas las veces que Zero lo había mirado así, suplicando - Que te quede claro que si te desgarras o si se te salen las tripas afuera no voy a recogerlas … -

Zero lo miro de reojo sobre el hombro con cara de pocos amigos, aunque Yagari supo que _esa_ no era su verdadera expresión de "estoy enojado … de enserio".

xxxXX … XXxxx

Kaien volvió a buscar a Yuuki luego de dejar a Zero en la enfermería. Quedó sorprendido al ver a Aido abrazando a Yuuki, ella necesitaba un hombro y él se lo había ofrecido, como buenos amigos.  
Vio que Aido levantaba a Yuuki, cargandola. Seguramente la llevaba a su habitación para que descansara. Mientras ellos caminaban él recorrió con la mirada el lugar y vio la gabardina en el suelo.

… _Kaname … _

Se acercó a recogerla y se dirigió a su despacho con tristeza. Habría matado a Kaname sino fuera porque Yuuki lo había hecho primero.

_Mierda … _

¿Qué podría ir peor que esto? La mierda los había salpicado a todos.  
El pensamiento lo llevó a un lugar al que por el momento de adrenalina había olvidado.

_¿Donde habían estado los cazadores?_

Había salido corriendo para la Academia cuando los estudiantes de la clase nocturna lo habían llamado de urgencia y no se cuestionó nada. Pero ahora que todo había pasado … quería explicaciones. Algo raro estaba pasando a sus espaldas. El era el Presidente de la Asociación, había mandado refuerzos a la academia que no veía por ningún maldito lugar. Asi que una vez mas pensó:

_¿Donde mierda habían estado los cazadores?_

Miro inconscientemente la gabardina de Kaname que llevaba en la mano y noto algo pesado en un bolsillo. Metió la mano y sacó el aparato negro: su celular.

_¿Y si … ?_

Abrió la puerta de su despacho y se sentó en el sillón, algo nervioso. La idea que se le cruzó alteró sus nervios, junto con el desconocimiento de lo que pasaba con los cazadores, terminó por aceptar que esto lo sacaría de la duda, o que al menos podría intentarlo … nadie se enteraría …

Tecleó el celular y busco en el buzón de entrada los mensajes. _Maldición … _Kaname se cuidaba hasta en eso, no ponía nombres, sólo números que no reconocía a simple vista. Decidió entrar en cada mensaje, no había muchos, seguramente los borraba mientras los recibía. Los 3 que había seguramente no los había llegado a borrar …

_Demonios … _

Se sentía mal haciendo eso. Estaba nervioso como la mierda. Pero había una posibilidad que lo tenía inquieto de hace unos días y no iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

Abrió el primer mensaje, nada interesante. Segundo, tampoco. Tercero … _Opa!_

La dirección de Touma apareció en la pantalla, junto con "_apurate los cazadores van para allá"_.

_Lo sabía, lo sabía … maldita sea … ¡hijo de puta te voy a atrapar!_ _¿Quién … ? Pensá Cross, pensá._

No había muchas opciones. Si el traidor estaba entre ellos debía ser alguien de mucha confianza, capaz de poder manejar un grupo … eso explicaba la desaparición en masa de la mayoría de los cazadores.

… _el número … _

Tomó su propio celular y empezó a buscar en su agenda los números de los cazadores. Alguno iba a caer …

xxxXX … XXxxx

Finalmente había llegado a la puerta del cuarto de Yuuki. Aunque le costó como el demonio, le dijo a Yagari que se largara que ya podía ponerse de pie solo.

- Tú te juntas las tripas, chico … - le volvió a decir retirándose antes de que Zero lo fulmine con la mirada.

Golpeó la puerta y entró sin esperar respuesta. _¡Qué cuadro!_  
Yuuki estaba acostada en la cama de lado, con las piernas fuera casi tocando el piso. Se estrujaba la ropa con ambas manos en el pecho, como queriendo sacarse el corazón. Sus ojos … eran un mar de lágrimas aunque no escuchaba el llanto. Eso era malo.  
Cuando Yuuki lloraba en silencio, era porque estaba hundida en un pozo con arena movediza … Triste no era una palabra que lo definía bien, el significado de dolor profundo se quedaba corto con aquella panorámica.

Zero se acercó a ella rengueando hasta que logró sentarse a su lado. Yuuki levantó la cabeza para apoyarla en su regazo. Él acarició su pelo largo, estirando las puntas al final.

- No hagas eso, Zero … - el recuerdo le ardió en el pecho.  
- Esta bien … duérmete, yo me quedaré aquí. - él supo que había tocado un punto débil, aunque no iba a preguntar.

Acarició a Yuuki por largo rato, hasta que el sueño se apoderó también de él. La hizo a un lado y se acostó con esfuerzo. Aún le dolía todo pero por lo menos su mano estaba donde tenía que estar. Supuso que al día siguiente lograría estar recuperado al cien por cien.  
Cerró los ojos y durmió junto a Yuuki en aquella habitación desordenada.

xxxXX … XXxxx

La noche transcurrió con tristeza y desánimo. Los estudiantes de la clase nocturna estaban de duelo. Dos estudiantes habían muerto en esta guerra sin fin. Les pudo haber tocado a cualquiera de ellos, todos sabían lo cerca que habían estado de la muerte. Aquellos estudiantes estaban justo en el momento y lugar equivocado y asi lo habian pagado. El aire asfixiante del lugar desalmaba a cualquiera. Además, ni Yuuki ni Zero habían salido de esa habitación. Sabían que su nueva líder estaba peor que cuando había llegado hace unos meses, pero esta vez no la juzgaron. Solo acompañaron en el sentimiento.

A altas horas de la madrugada del día siguiente, Aido llamó a Kaien. Yuuki no había salido para comer, ni ventilarse, ni llorar, ni patalear … solo se había quedado acostada en su habitación. Ni siquiera se escuchaban ruidos. Nada. Solo silencio, escalofriante silencio. Aido confiaba en Kaien, seguramente como su padre adoptivo él podría levantar un poco su ánimo, pensó.

Mientras observaba como Kaien subía las escaleras hacia la habitación de Yuuki, pensó en que de alguna manera, Kaname había logrado su cometido, pues ella a pesar de que viviría mucho mucho tiempo, no podría reproducir el linaje de sangrepura. Con ella se acabaría todo ese poder.

¿Como aceptaría eso el mundo?

xxxXX … XXxxx

- Yuuki, ¿puedo pasar? - dijo Kaien detrás de la puerta. No quería entrar directamente, pues sospechaba que algo pasaba entre Zero y ella …  
- Sí - dijo en tono triste.

Kaien abrió la puerta y para su sorpresa Zero no estaba allí. Vio a Yuuki sentada al borde de la cama con los ojos como compota y se acercó a ella.  
Las cortinas cubrían en oscuridad la habitación pero el viento dejaba ver que no había vidrios en la ventana. El piso aún estaba lleno de vidrios … las cenizas de Kaname ahora estaban dentro de una vasija que Yuuki arropaba entre sus brazos.

- Pensé que Zero estaba contigo, ¿esta en el baño? - pregunto curioso  
- No, se fue hace un rato.  
- ¿Quieres hablar conmigo? - dijo Kaien tratando de que Yuuki se desahogara.

Ella dudo un momento, dejó la vasija en la mesita de luz, se levantó de la cama y le dirigió una mirada seria a su padre adoptivo.

- Le he pedido un tiempo … un tiempo para estar sola. Creo … creo que va ser lo mejor. Necesito calmarme y pensar lo que paso …  
- Pero … - quiso interrumpirla pero ella siguió.  
- Quiero irme a mi hogar … a mi verdadero hogar … deseo estar allí ahora …  
- Yuuki … no puedes irte … nos dejarías a todos preocupados … no se lo que esta pasando entre Zero y tú - mintió - pero estoy segura que él te dará el espacio que necesites aquí. La clase nocturna te necesita, la sociedad vampírica también, eres la única purasangre que queda con vida y aun no sabemos como reaccionara toda la sociedad, pueden amarte o querer eliminarte … por favor Yuuki … no hagas eso … - pero sus palabras quedaron en el viento.

Yuuki estaba lista para marcharse. No necesitaba llevarse nada. Todo lo que necesitaba estaba en la Mansión Kuran.  
Cuando se acercó a la puerta para abrirla, Kaien la sostuvo del brazo, girándola hasta quedar frente a él.

- No dejare que te marches … eres mi hija … la mansión Kuran debe estar rodeada de vampiros, listos para acechar … Yuuki no seas testaruda - le estaba pidiendo algo imposible para ella, pero al parecer con la muerte de Kaname los peligros no habían terminado. Aún tenía que protegerla. Había descubierto un traidor entre los cazadores y aún no sabía qué hacer con esa información, pero sabia que Yuuki no podía alejarse demasiado de la Academia.

Yuuki no deseaba que la detuvieran. Su humor había cambiado rotundamente y ahora se encontraba contrariada por aquel brazo que le impedía huir como quería …  
El corazón le pedía a gritos libertad para respirar, para salir, para escapar … concentró todas sus fuerzas en querer partir sin lastimar a Kaien, y entonces sucedió …

_¿Cómo ha… ?_

Kaien quedó sorprendido al ver que el cuerpo de Yuuki se desvanecía y donde su mano agarraba un brazo ahora volaban mariposas negras …

Las mariposas volaban hacia la ventana que no tenía vidrio, y salieron al exterior sin mayores problemas … se mantuvieron suspendidas unos segundos al ver que Zero estaba en los jardines de la academia, bajo la ventana de esa habitación. Pero luego siguieron su camino …

xxxXX … XXxxx

_¿Qué es eso?_…

Pensó Zero mientras veía que una bandada de mariposas salían de la habitación de Yuuki. Entonces lo entendió cuando Kaien se asomo por la ventana gritando su nombre …

- ¡YUUKI! … -

Por puro instinto quiso seguir las mariposas echándose a correr, pero estas volaban cada vez más alto y cada vez mas lejos … mas lejos de él.  
Corrió hasta perderlas de vista, dolorido en todo el cuerpo, tanto físicamente como anímicamente … ¿Por qué siempre Yuuki se le iba de las manos? … ¿Por qué siempre volvía a perderla? … ¿Cuantas veces mas lo resistiría su corazón? …

Ya cansado de correr algo que no alcanzaría, Zero volvió a la Academia cuando divisó a lo lejos que Kaien corría hacia él. Parecía desesperado … quizás él también llevaba esa misma expresión.

- Lo siento no pude alcanzarla, aun estoy dolorido … - quiso explicarse ante Kaien, pero este le interrumpió.  
- No importa, debes ir a la mansión Kuran. Allí se dirige. Zero, Yuuki corre mucho peligro, debes hacerla entrar en razón. Protegela.

Miro a Kaien fijamente contrariado por lo que le decía, como si todo este tiempo no lo hubiera hecho … esa malcriada que había robado su corazón lo único que le traía era dolor. Frunció el ceño y explotó.

- ¡ESTOY CANSADO DE ESO! … estoy … cansado … - los ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas de la rabia.  
- BASTA ZERO … tú eres la única persona que puede hacer entrar en razón a Yuuki … ella te ama, lo sé. Aunque ahora mismo no pueda pensar con claridad, todo este tiempo, tú fuiste su hombro. Ella consiguió salir a flote por ti. Haz que vuelva a tu lado. Solo tú sabes cómo hacerlo. Ahora mismo ella no es consciente de los peligros que afronta. ¡VAMOS! corre por ella, no dejes que vuelva a irse …

Lo miró con impotencia. Hubiese querido romperle la cara a Kaien, ahí mismo. De verdad lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero algo de lo que dijo se lo impidió. Se acercó, tan cerca de su rostro que por un momento dudo de su puño que se movía con nervios.

- Lo intentaré … Solo una vez … - dijo con desgano.

No estaba convencido de ir. Pero _algo_ de lo que le dijo Kaien, hizo que su corazón latiera con un poquito de brillo. Asi que decidió, _una vez más_, ir tras ella … solo esperaba a que fuera la ultima vez.

- Una cosa mas, Zero. Hagas lo que hagas, diga lo que te diga, no confíes en …

Antes de seguir su camino hacia la mansión Kuran escuchó a Kaien atentamente.

… _Puto mundo … todo patas arriba … _

xxxXX … XXxxx

No supo cuál fue el detonante, pero se alegraba que después de tanto tiempo pudiera ver el fruto de sus poderes como sangrepura. Fragmentarse en mariposas. La sensación era extraña.

… _¿Cómo vuelvo a mi forma corpórea? … _

Había llegado al túnel de entrada, el pasadizo secreto y necesitaba una mano … de verdad. Trato de concentrarse en ese pensamiento y ¡Bum! ahí estaba ella …  
Yuuki volvió a su forma corpórea y cuando lo hizo todos sus problemas volvieron a aparecer. Pensó en Kaname. En Zero. ¿Que debía hacer? ¿Qué sentimientos guardaba por Zero?  
No se engañaba … sabía que lo amaba, pero aun así … su encuentro con Kaname la había dejado confusa en todos los aspectos, él le confeso que aun la amaba y ella poco a poco lo había alejado de su corazón … lo había arrancado de su vida, para siempre … lo había apartado, como nunca … ella lo había asesinado …

… _Culpable … _

Se sintió vacía ahora sin familia. Pensó que la mansión estaba llenos de recuerdos de personas que ya no formaban parte de su vida y casi se derrumbó en el suelo. Buscó la pared con las manos y se apoyó para no caerse.

_¿Que he hecho … ?_

En ese momento no pudo seguir con su hilo de pensamiento porque una voz la interrumpió.

- Yuuki-sama … - le dijo Ruka.  
- Ruka-san … ¿qué haces aquí? … ¿Kain? … - dijo sorprendida al verlos aparecer allí.  
- No te hemos seguido - dijo en tono triste - veo que Kaname finalmente tomó su decisión … - sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas.  
- Así es … él … él … me lo confesó todo. Sus planes … no pudo terminarlos - de pronto se sintió insegura, sabía que Ruka y Kain eran fieles a Kaname … _¿ Y si … ?_ - ¿Ustedes están aquí para terminar lo que Kaname no pudo? ¿El les pidió … ?  
- Nada más alejado Yuuki … solo esperamos en este lugar, alguno de los dos iba a aparecer. Aunque cuando me despedí de Kaname, supe en el fondo de mi corazón que esa sería la última vez … El te atesoro todos estos años, sabía que no iba a poder hacerte daño … Solo esperamos para decirte que cuentas con nuestro apoyo … sea lo que sea que se desencadene ahora en la sociedad vampírica, estaremos a tu lado … - dijo Ruka, con un hilo de voz.  
- … Gracias … lo necesitaré … - diciendo esto bajó la cabeza para ocultar que las lágrimas que se asomaban.  
- De nada … Kaname … Kaname lo hubiera querido así … - el nudo en su garganta se hizo más notorio por lo que Kain se dio cuenta y agregó:  
- Iremos a patrullar la zona y asegurarnos de que es segura. Descansa.  
- Gracias, Akatsuki … se los agradezco … - cuando estaban a punto de marcharse, Yuuki quiso decir algo y aunque sintió vergüenza, lo soltó de todas formas - gracias por acompañar a Kaname, estoy segura que habrá sido duro para él todo este tiempo. Ojalá su compañía le haya servido para calmar un poco su soledad - dio media vuelta y siguió camino por el pasadizo hacia la mansión de su familia.

xxxXX … XXxxx

_¿Qué hago ahora?_ … pensó Zero. Había llegado a la mansión y no sentía peligro alguno. _¿Yuuki estará aquí? ¿Debo tocar la puerta?_ … _primero de todo, te calmas … _

Hablar con Kaien a veces era "alentador". Justo cuando creía que todo estaba perdido, Kaien le había dicho que, al contrario, él era la única persona a la que Yuuki escucharía.  
Tenía la cabeza hecha un desastre de sentimientos encontrados, pero estando allí parado frente a la mansión Kuran, a unos metros de Yuuki, debía poner un orden de prioridades a ese caos.  
La vida no había sido buena con él. Siempre había cargado mucha mierda que aun no se había despegado, pero si llegaba a perder a Yuuki sabia que ese seria su propio final.

Se armó de valor, apartando las dudas de su pensamiento y caminó hacia la puerta de la gran mansión. Cuando estaba apunto de tocar a la puerta sintió la presencia de vampiros y se dio vuelta rápidamente apuntando con la Bloody Rose. Allí estaban Ruka y Kain parados frente a él.

- ¿Qué buscas aquí, Zero? - dijo Ruka de manera protectora. _Sí … Yuuki esta dentro_.  
- No a ustedes precisamente … - dijo en tono seco bajando el arma.  
- No creo que quiera verte en estos momentos, esta demasiado triste … tu sabes, ¿verdad?  
- Yo estuve ahí … con ella … defendiéndola, asi que creo que tengo derecho a pasar - dijo insistente - miren si tuviera tiempo para charlar con gusto me quedaría - el tono irónico puso nervioso a Akatsuki que frunció el ceño en respuesta - pero tengo trabajo que hacer - agarró el picaporte de la puerta y lo giró para entrar.  
- Kiryu … - dijo Ruka - nosotros estamos de su lado. Si llegara el momento defenderemos a Yuuki con nuestra vida.

Zero vaciló unos segundos y luego asintió. ¿De que se sorprendía? Estas personas eran fieles a Kaname, y ahora … a Yuuki.

Dejó atrás a Ruka con Kain y entró a la mansión buscando a Yuuki. La mansión Kuran era lujosa y espaciosa, observó la escalera que tenía justo enfrente y pensó en subir, _mejor usar los sentidos, _aquello parecía muy grande.  
Dejándose llevar por los sentidos cerró los ojos. Cuando ubicó el aroma de Yuuki, caminó lentamente siguiendo el instinto.  
El aroma provenía de un cuarto que estaba escondido en la mansión. Se aproximo y se dio cuenta antes de entrar que estaba nervioso, como si fuera la primera vez que hablaría con ella … Abrió la puerta y miró alrededor.

… _sin ventanas_…

Yuuki se encontraba sentada contra la pared en un rincón. Al verla le recordó las veces que regresaba de la Asociación y la encontraba sentada bajo la ducha de su baño. Sus rodillas sostenían su cabeza y sus manos abrazaban sus piernas … el mismo aspecto … _triste_. _¡Diablos!_aquella visión derrumbaba toda su ira, enojo, TODO. Simplemente, no podía verla así.

- … Yuuki … ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? …

Yuuki no respondió enseguida, pero finalmente tras un largo silencio …

- Sí … - elevó los ojos para mirarlo.

Su tono era frío y distante, como si no se encontrara allí verdaderamente o fuera un holograma.  
Zero se acercó despacio a ella, quería darle tiempo a que se arrepintiera y le dijera que se quedara en su lugar, pero Yuuki no dijo nada. Arrodillándose frente a ella, le habló a conciencia:

- Mira … vine hasta aquí porque he hablado con Kaien luego de que te marcharas … y definitivamente no puedes estar sola en este lugar … Corres mucho peligro. Todo lo que ha sucedido es una locura y el mundo tiene que asimilarlo … y mientras eso ocurre pueden pasar cosas buenas o cosas malas … - no quiso especificar qué cosas para alivianar la carga en Yuuki - de cualquier manera tu estas en medio y … - dudó un momento antes de continuar - no quiero … no quiero que nada malo te ocurra … sé que … estas triste por lo de Kuran pero … no puedo dejarte sola … no aquí … - nunca se había sentido tan expuesto, pero las palabras fluían y por primera vez en su vida las dejo salir.  
- Se que te sientes confundida con respecto a lo que pasó entre nosotros y quizás te preguntas si fue lo correcto, o incluso si llegaste a amarme de verdad … - se arriesgó a decir - pero yo se que sí … sé que aún estoy ahí dentro. - señaló el corazón de Yuuki - Tu corazón esta dividido en dos, y ayer una parte de él se convirtió en cenizas por Kuran, pero … - _dilo cobarde_- estoy aquí para reclamar mi parte … Yuuki … no voy a permitir que él se lleve todos los momentos que pasamos juntos … no voy a dejarte ir … no esta vez … tampoco pretenderé que no tuviste sentimientos por él, ni que lo olvides … pero … -

Los ojos de Yuuki se inundaron en lágrimas, tembló como una hoja cuando detuvo a Zero agarrándolo de su brazo. Quiso expresar lo que pensaba, lo que sentía pero el dolor tan profundo inundó su pecho con una punzada que le impidió hablar de inmediato.  
Poco a poco se incorporó de rodillas, frente a Zero, hasta llegar a la altura de su cara. Subió la mano a través de su brazo hasta los hombros y saltó a la cara. Acaricio las mejillas de él y corrió el pelo de su cara a un lado, posando un suave beso en sus labios.

Al sentir el contacto, Zero la tomó por la cintura con una mano y con la otra la rodeó por la nuca haciendo más profundo el beso que le confirmaba que ella seguía con él, que no la había perdido.

Luego de unos minutos, deshizo el beso con dificultad, pues no quería apartarse de ella, pero necesitaba agregar unas palabras. La miro a los ojos y con sus manos tomó su cara.

- … Siento no darte el respiro que necesitas … pero la sola idea de que algo pueda ocurrirte … no soport … -  
- Shh … no necesitas darme más explicaciones, no te merezco … no merezco que nadie más sufra por mi … - nuevas lágrimas caían de su rostro - actué precipitadamente, lo sé, pero … necesitaba huir de allí … - ahogó el llanto para continuar hablando - siento haberte preocupado … siento haberte dicho que te apartaras... siento haberte lastimado … siempre te estoy haciendo daño Zero, no te merezco.  
- Esta bien … esta bien … calmate … - le dijo mientras la abrazaba para que ella pudiera llorar en su hombro - deja de decir esas cosas, ya estoy aquí … y no voy a irme …

Cuando Zero termino de hablar, Yuuki lloraba en sus brazos. Su amargura era tan grande y su dolor tan profundo que lloró como una niña que acababa de perderlo todo. Sentía un gran vacío en su corazón y recordó las palabras de Zero: _tu corazón esta dividido en dos, y ayer una parte de él se convirtió en cenizas por Kuran. _¿Acaso la mitad de su corazón había muerto con Kaname? A esta altura todo era posible, y la verdad lo sentía así. Pero al sentir los brazos de Zero …

… _calor … ese calor … _

Pasó largo rato llorando en manos de Zero, se habían acomodado en el piso, él contra la pared sentado y ella sobre su regazo abrazándolo por la cintura.  
Cuando recobro el aliento notó como Zero le proporcionaba caricias a su cabello largo. Nunca imaginó que esas caricias serían tan reconfortantes. Se dio cuenta de que el mundo se venía abajo pero ella podría soportarlo si él estaba ahí con ella.  
Aspiro profundamente y el aroma de Zero inundó sus fosas nasales, embriagándola de amor. De pronto sintió una necesidad de besarlo, abrazarlo y mimarlo como él hacía con ella. Necesitaba sentirlo … cerca.

Lentamente se fue incorporando, quedando entre las piernas de Zero, sentada sobre las rodillas. Lo abrazó con fuerza y él le respondió de la misma forma. Hundió su rostro en su cuello y respiró …

_Ese olor_…

Depositó suaves besos en su cuello y notó que bajo sus labios latía la vena de Zero. Incapaz de aguantarse tan solo un segundo o ni siquiera de preguntarle si podía hacerlo, lamió y mordió …

Zero se sobresaltó, sorprendido de que Yuuki lo mordiera de imprevisto, pero no le molesto en absoluto. Disfrutaba cualquier demostración de deseo de ella.  
Cuando la abrazó con más fuerza, ella respondió hundiendo los colmillos más profundamente. Una electricidad le recorrió el cuerpo al sentir la forma en que Yuuki lo deseaba. La amaba demasiado y no iba a permitir que nadie le haga daño.

xxxXX … XXxxx

_En algún lugar alejado de la ciudad … _

- Buenas noches a todos.

Los nobles se giraron hacia adelante para ver al interlocutor. Era alto y elegante, pelo rubio y ojos claros como todos los de esa familia. Era increíble el parecido que tenía con su abuelo Asato Ichijo.

- En primer lugar les agradezco que hayan venido. En estos tiempos tan difíciles que hemos afrontado, es bueno verlos de vuelta … - dijo Kenshi Ichijo - Como bien se los hice saber en la invitación, los he reunido para discutir sobre el futuro de nuestra sociedad.  
Creo que todos estan al tanto de los últimos acontecimientos y que en este momento nuestra sociedad puede cambiar.  
En muchas otras ocasiones tuvimos que ajustarnos a los hechos y esta es una de ellas. La familia Kuran, desde hace un tiempo que está promulgando cambios y siempre tuvimos que adaptarnos. **Casi** fuimos víctimas esta última vez, pero eso no quiere decir que las cosas se mantendrán tranquilas para siempre.  
- ¿Cual es tu punto? Creo que estas dando muchos rodeos … ve al grano … - lo apuró otro aristócrata.  
- Mi punto es que siempre tuvimos que ir detrás de los sangrepuras, ajustarnos a sus cambios, a lo que nos imponen … Kaname nos liberó de eso … Solo debemos terminar su trabajo … Podemos tomar el control de nuestra sociedad de una _buena_ vez … La única sangrepura sobreviviente es una Kuran. Mi pregunta es ¿vamos a dejar que nos domine a su antojo como lo hizo el ancestro Kuran o tomaremos las riendas sobre esto y construiremos la sociedad que _nosotros_queremos?

Un silencio recorrió la sala. Se miraban unos a otros. Parecía una locura lo que este tipo proponía, pero la sensación de libertad y poder estuvo en el pensamiento de cada uno de los invitados, y él contaba con eso.

- ¿Y qué vamos hacer? - preguntó otro noble sentado en el fondo.  
- Bueno, en principio me parece que debemos votar, así sabremos si levantar en el trono a la pequeña Kuran o acabarla como hubiera querido el ancestro, su hermano. Luego, si eligen lo primero, yo tengo un plan.  
- Me parece lo mas democrático.  
- Votemos.

Las voces comenzaban a alzarse.

- Un momento … - una mujer se levantó en medio del salón - nuestros hijos van a esa Academia, ellos están bajo el ala de esa joven, ¿no creen que estamos exponiéndolos? - dijo preocupada.  
- Es cuestión de hablar con ellos … _nuestro_ deber como padres … no veo mucho problema con eso - dijo Kenshi un poco alterado.  
- Pero … ¿qué les diremos? - insistió la mujer.  
- Lady Kurenai … ¿qué le parece si votamos y luego se lo explico? - dijo con voz amenazante.

El aire de pronto se volvió denso, difícil de respirar. Lord Kurenai se levantó de su asiento como una fiera para defender a su esposa. Kenshi se había dirigido irrespetuosamente hacia ella y además no les convencía todo ese discurso de la _nueva sociedad._

- Kenshi-san, creo que no es necesario hablarle así a una dama ¿no crees? Además, nuestras inquietudes como padres son bien válidas, puedo entenderte ya que **tú **no tienes hijos, pero la mayoría de los presentes los tenemos y por su futuro es que estamos aquí.

Kenshi se tomó un momento antes de hablar. Iba a desatar una carnicería si ese _maldito_ no se callaba, pero no era el momento ni el lugar. Se dijo a sí mismo que todo era por un mayor propósito y se tragó el orgullo. Primero, _pensar_ … después _hablar _… Aliados, necesitaba aliados.

- Lady Kurenai, mis disculpas - dijo Kenshi arrastrando las palabras haciendo una insignificante reverencia, levantó la cabeza y se dirigió al esposo de la dama - Lord Kurenai, usted tiene toda la razón en pensar en sus hijos y es por ello que esta problemática debe importarle más que nada. Estamos tratando del futuro de la raza, por ende sus hijos son la clave en este asunto. Le propongo algo: votemos y luego les explico cual es la idea, ¿sí?

Lord Kurenai frunció el ceño pero asintió y pronto comenzaron a circular papelitos y lapiceras para los presentes. Había 70 invitados. Todos vampiros de la nobleza.

- Quienes quieran que Yuuki Kuran sea elevada como Reina de nuestra raza, anoten su nombre. Quienes quieran lo contrario, simplemente escriban Nobleza - aclaró.

Se escuchó el sonido de las lapiceras en silencio. Algunas dudaban, otras ya estaban listas. Una urna improvisada circulaba recibiendo los papelitos que ya estaban listos.  
Finalmente, cuando la votación había terminado, Kenshi se paró en frente y contó los papelitos con ayuda de otros dos.  
Elevó la voz para dar a conocer el resultado:

- Bien, los resultados son: 57 Nobleza y 13 Yuuki.

xxxXX … XXxxx

**NO LEAS ESTE COMENTARIO SI NO LEÍSTE EL CAPITULO.**

Buenas!

Espero les guste el cap. Como habrán notado invente un personaje de la _Aristocracia Vampírica, Kenshi. _

Traje a este personaje a la historia porque imaginando que Yuuki se queda sola como única sangrepura supuse que los nobles ven una posibilidad de hacerse con el poder, que no todo va a ser color rosa para ella.

En cuanto a la muerte de Kaname – perdón a sus seguidoras – solo quería aclarar que es mi visión de la historia original de VK que ellos 3 no van a terminar bien, es decir alguno va a morir y bueno como yo quiero que Yuuki se quede con Zero … lo siento por Kaname … :-P

El prox cap lo dividí en dos partes porque me esta quedando muuuy largo. Se acerca el final.

Hasta el prox vie!

**Próximo**** capitulo: El Ascenso. Parte 1 … ****Yuuki debe recomponerse … y rápido.**


	9. Capitulo 9: El ascenso parte 1

**Capítulo 9: El Ascenso. Parte 1**…

_¡Nervios Fiiiiiiiiiirmes! … Apunten … disparen … _

… _¡Dios!_

Kaien tenía la cabeza hecha un lío. Si alguien ponía un pollo crudo sobre su cabeza, se cocinaría … sin dudas.  
Lleno de bronca y con los nervios de punta, repasó una y otra vez el número que veía en la pantalla del celular.

_No hay dudas … es él. Pero … ¿Por qué …?_

Tenía una gran responsabilidad como Presidente de la Asociación, y _este_ _imbécil_ había logrado escabullirse, se había permitido pasar información sin que nadie se entere, ni siquiera sospeche …

_Maldita sea … _

Había ido en contra de sus órdenes y nadie se lo había cuestionado … _¿Qué está indicando eso?_

Peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeero … pese a todo el lio que tenia al interior de la Asociación debía concentrarse en las tareas más urgentes. Establecer prioridades.  
Yuuki se había ido a la mansión Kuran y el mundo vampírico parecía calmo, pero sabía que esta calma no duraría mucho tiempo. Debía apurarse y empezar a hablar con los Nobles. Se venían semanas y semanas de reuniones y negociaciones.

Prioridad 1: Mantener a Yuuki a salvo. Para ello, convencer a los Nobles de que la acepten.  
Prioridad 2: Enfrentar al maldito traidor. Pero primero lo necesitaba activo, para la prioridad 1.

… _Bien … en marcha … _

Marcó un número en el celular y esperó impaciente a que alguien atendiera.

xxxXX … XXxxx

Yuuki trago la sangre de Zero por última vez y cerró la herida. En momentos tan dolorosos como estos la sed de sangre se hacía insoportable. La garganta se secaba y raspaba el solo tragar saliva.

- … Perdón … no pude contenerme … estoy tan … débil … - dijo apenada.  
- No te disculpes Yuuki, no conmigo … - la miro a los ojos con cariño.

Estaba a punto de besarla cuando su celular vibró en el bolsillo de su gabardina. Maldijo por lo bajo y le dijo a Yuuki:

- Es Kaien. Debe estar desesperado, voy a atender.

Yuuki trato de salirse de en medio de Zero para que él pudiera hablar tranquilo, pero Zero la tomó del brazo.

- Esta bien. Puedes quedarte aquí. No me molesta.

Ella sonrió débilmente y él atendió al fin.

- Director - dijo Zero.  
- Zero, dime ¿cómo está - bajó la voz - ella?  
- Bien. Mejor. La mansión está tranquila. Nos acompañan Ruka Souen y Kain Akatsuki. Ellos decidieron quedarse.  
- Oh … ya veo - dijo agradeciendo por dentro - Escucha Zero, yo no podré ir aún. Debo reunirme con los nobles e ir a hablar con los estudiantes de la clase nocturna. En cuanto tenga el tiempo me haré una escapada, pero no dudes en llamarme si algo va mal, ¿ok?  
- Ok.

xxxXX … XXxxx

_Una semana después … _

- ¡Rápido! ¡Arranca el auto de una vez!  
- Si, mi Lady.

Mientras el auto arrancaba, Lady Kurenai miraba hacia atrás. Llorando desesperada revolvió su cartera hasta que sacó con la mano temblando el celular. Busco en la agenda un nombre y espero impaciente el tono. Nada …

… _Nooooo … maldicion … _

Intento varias veces más, hasta que la última le dio directamente el buzón de voz.

- … deje un mensaje después de la señal … piiiiiiiiiiiiiii …  
- Ho … Ho … Hola … Soy … Lady Kurenai … lla … lla … mo para advertir sobre un atentado a la vida de … - tragó saliva - Yuuki Kuran … Se hizo una reunión secreta … Kenshi Ichijo la organizó … los que votamos en contra estamos siendo perseguidos … no se si podré salir con vida, solo … solo quería que lo sepan … por favor protejan a mi hija … han matado a mi esposo … Oh! DIOS, NOOOOOO! -

El conductor del vehículo esquivó las balas del auto que venía a gran velocidad tras ellos. Sin embargo, el camino de ripio fue una trampa mortal. Habían llegado a una curva, el chofer no hizo tiempo a doblar y el vehículo cayó por el precipicio montañoso, explotando con el impacto.

El auto que los venía persiguiendo, freno al costado del camino y dos vampiros se bajaron a mirar el _accidente_.  
Se miraron y sonrieron al mismo tiempo. Uno sacó un handy y habló a través del aparato.

- Avisa al Señor que está hecho.

xxxXX … XXxxx

Tras varios días de reuniones Kaien finalmente llegó a la Academia a seguir con las tareas. Las negociaciones con los Nobles habían sido duras. Nadie le aseguraba nada. Incluso algunos se habían negado a atenderlo. En definitiva, en toda esta semana no pudo reunir aliados concretamente.  
Esto no tenía buena pinta …

Cuando entró en su despacho, vio el sillón y le tuvo cariño … No se había relajado en toda la semana y su cuerpo le pedía un minuto de paz, silencio y tranquilidad. Quería que su nivel de ansiedad bajara un poco al menos para dejarle pensar con calma. Aún le quedaban varios asuntos pendientes que no había tratado por falta de tiempo.

Sus pies lo arrastraron hasta el escritorio donde tenía algunos papeles que rellenar, pensaba hacerlo despacio y sin prisas cuando vio que tenia un mensaje de voz pendiente en el contestador del teléfono. Apreto el boton del aparato sin prestarle demasiada atención, siguiendo el hilo del pensamiento del sillón, cuando …

_- Ho … Ho … Hola … Soy … Lady Kurenai … lla … lla … mo para advertir sobre un atentado a la vida de … - tragó saliva - Yuuki Kuran … Se hizo una reunión secreta … Kenshi Ichijo la organizó … los que votamos en contra estamos siendo perseguidos … no se si podré salir con vida, solo … solo quería que lo sepan … por favor protejan a mi hija … han matado a mi esposo … Oh! DIOS, NOOOOOO! - _

De fondo se escuchó el sonido de una explosión y luego se cortó el mensaje.

Kaien aun no entendía lo que había escuchado, así que lo puso una, dos … tres veces y finalmente se dio cuenta de que no tenía tiempo para escucharlo una cuarta vez …

_Maldita sea … _

Se odió a sí mismo por no tener algún poder para teletransportarse, odiaba organizar las cosas por teléfono pero lo hizo. Llamó a la Asociación y habló con Yagari. Cuando terminó la conversación, tomó su abrigo y salió de su despacho rápidamente.  
Kaien se veía nervioso, y no era para menos. Debía llegar rápido a la mansión Kuran. Una guerra se desataría y la vida de Yuuki pendía de un hilo.

Las instrucciones eran precisas y puntuales: proteger a Yuuki ante cualquier vampiro, sea nivel E, sea un noble o incluso si se trataba de un humano …

Llamó a Zero para darle las noticias y que pongan toda su atención en la vigilancia. Antes de salir de la Academia, dio el último manotazo de ahogado … reunió a la clase nocturna en el gran salón.

- La presidenta del Dormitorio esta bien. Ahora mismo se encuentra en su hogar, la mansión Kuran. Hemos recibido noticias que no son agradables. Ante los actos criminales que ha cometido Kaname Kuran al matar a la mayoría de los sangrepuras y arrastrando a los vampiros nobles que estaban de su parte, la sociedad vampírica ha convocado una reunión de la cual no fuimos informados en la Asociación. Al parecer allí se decidió que después de todo, no es seguro que viva una sangrepura. La Elite de vampiros nobles no quiere correr ningún riesgo. Kaname Kuran ha empujado a sus familias a tomar una decisión y lamentablemente no es la más afortunada.  
En este mismo instante la Asociación va a tomar partida en el asunto. No permitiremos que se altere la paz, no permitiremos que se mate injustamente. Sabemos que Yuuki Kuran es inocente de los actos de su hermano, por eso sería equivocado pensar en quitarle la vida.  
Los que estén de acuerdo conmigo, acompáñenme. Los necesitaremos. Es seguro que una guerra se desate, todas las fuerzas que se dispongan serán bienvenidas.

Diciendo esto, se dio media vuelta y salió dirigiéndose afuera de la Academia.  
Detrás suyo lo seguían los estudiantes de la clase nocturna.

xxxXX … XXxxx

- Ruka, ¿sientes eso? - dijo Akatsuki preocupado.  
- … Si … es mejor entrar y avisarle a Yuuki-sama - dijo Ruka mientras volvían deprisa hacia la mansión.

xxxXX … XXxxx

Yuuki y Zero habían pasado la última semana en la mansión Kuran. Luego de la muerte de Kaname ella quiso quedarse en ese hogar al que le habían arrebatado de pequeña … y de grande …  
Cuando había llegado tuvo tanto dolor que pensó que nunca se recuperaría de todas las cosas que le habían pasado, sin embargo esa semana con Zero le dio una nueva perspectiva de la vida …  
Habían dormido juntos cada noche, habían desayunado, almorzado, merendado y cenado, todo … juntos y lo cierto era que se le hizo tan natural aquello. De hecho, le encantaba que Zero le cocine … ella era un desastre. Cuando intento hacer una torta, se le quemó por fuera quedando cruda por dentro. Así, había juntado montón de anécdotas, riéndose de ellas hasta el cansancio. El la hacia brillar con su compañía.

Sin embargo, el contador de felicidad había llegado a cero y cuando recibieron las noticias de Kaien las paredes _rosas _de la casa volvieron a su color habitual. Pasaron largo rato abrazados sintiendo la tormenta cerca …

Yuuki miró a Zero a los ojos. El tenía el ceño fruncido, estaba preocupado. Ella acarició el pelo de Zero con la mano derecha, hundiéndose en su hombro dispuesta a morderlo. En ese momento sintieron que la puerta de la mansión se abría y se separaron un poco sabiendo que eran Ruka y Akatsuki. El golpe de la puerta no los sorprendió y Yuuki dijo "pasen" reconociendo la preocupación que los alertaba.

- Yuuki-sama … hemos estado sintiendo hace rato la presencia de vampiros cerca de aquí. Seria prudente que se esconda - dijo Ruka preocupada.  
- No teman - dijo Yuuki - pero no me esconderé tampoco … tengo que enfrentarme a lo que sea que venga. Ya no huiré - dijo mirando a Zero. El abrió los ojos como platos.  
- No creas que nos quedaremos parados viéndote enfrentar a esos demonios - le dijo aclarándole que no permitiría que nadie se acerque sin antes pasar por encima de él.

Pronto se sintió cada vez más fuerte la esencia de vampiros en el aire. Una espesa niebla comenzó a cubrir el valle donde se encontraban y un silencio sepulcral rondaba la zona. Yuuki, Zero, Ruka y Kain salieron al frente de la mansión para confrontar lo que se venía.

xxxXX … XXxxx

La Asociación de Cazadores a pleno se aproximaba cada vez más a la mansión Kuran. La Clase Nocturna les seguía y eso era un suceso que ocurría por primera vez en la historia de los vampiros. Vampiros y Cazadores unidos, enfrentando un Enemigo Común.  
Los Nobles siempre quisieron el poder de los sangrepuras, pero jamás llegarían a tenerlo. Sin embargo, Kaname les hizo un favor. Esta era una oportunidad única en millones de años. Librarse del yugo de los mas poderosos y hacerse de ese poder. Con Yuuki muerta, ellos ascendían en la pirámide quedando en la cima.

Kaien encabezaba la caminata. Habían tenido que caminar un largo tramo, puesto que la mansión estaba oculta en las montañas y no era posible llegar en autos o camionetas.  
Cuando se hicieron visibles detrás de los árboles que ocultaban la mansión, Kaien divisó a Yuuki que se encontraba fuera junto con Zero y otro par. A medida que se fue acercando reconoció a Ruka y Kain.

- Yuuki, ¿estas bien? - le dijo con preocupación.  
- Si … Sentimos hace un rato la presencia de vampiros asi que salimos, ustedes ¿no? -  
- Bueno … en realidad la Clase Nocturna nos ha acompañado … quizás fue eso … -  
- … La … Clase … - trago saliva, estaba realmente sorprendida - … Nocturna … ya veo … - y esbozo una sonrisa tranquila.

Realmente los necesitaba, aunque sabía que esos chicos se enfrentarían a sus propios padres y abuelos. Sus familias eran de la Nobleza, pero al igual que los mayores, ellos habían tomado su decisión.  
Pronto, organizaron guardias en pares y marcaron un perímetro. Había que proteger todos los lugares de entrada.

xxxXX … XXxxx

Todo se encontraba tranquilo mientras hacían las rondas. Sentía que estaban preparados para cualquier batalla. Yuuki tenia confianza plena en los que allí estaban presentes.  
Iba acompañada de Zero cuando se metieron en el bosque oscuro. Kaien les había advertido que no se vayan demasiado lejos, pero Yuuki insistía en que no tenia presentimiento alguno, no podía sentir el peligro cerca. Aprovecho el momento para hablar con Zero.

- Oye, Zero … Solo quería decirte que disfrute mucho tu compañía esta semana … Me gustó mucho a pesar de que las circunstancias no sean para pasar unas vacaciones … Yo … he logrado darme cuenta que todo este tiempo que he sufrido por Kaname, me sirvió para madurar un poco mas y ser mas independiente. Ah … lo que quiero decir es que … ahora puedo tomar mis propias decisiones y soy bien consciente de eso … y … quiero que una vez que esto termine … poder … - _mierda, lárgalo ya!_ - vivir juntos …

Zero se paró en seco para mirarla. Yuuki se veía realmente nerviosa. Jugaba con su pie derecho en la tierra como si quisiera esconderlo como hace el avestruz con la cabeza, sus manos tras la espalda y sus mejillas … Bueeeeeno … _¡que encantadora! _pensó él. Pese a que todo su cuerpo daba señales de vergüenza y timidez, sus ojos lo miraban penetrantes, serios, convencidos y … exigentes. Ella quería una respuesta …

_Habla bobo … _

- Me encanta cuando piensas así … - se acercó a ella agarrándole los hombros - cuando todo esto se termine y Dios quiera que sea así, me iré contigo a donde quiera que vayas … - bajó sus manos por su espalda atrayéndola hacia él. Inclinó la cabeza a un lado y se agachó para darle un beso profundo.

Ella respondió al instante tomándole la cara entre las manos. Se amaban, aunque el corazón de ella latía a la mitad por él … pero después de todo lo que pasaron se aceptaron tal y como eran …  
Le rodeó la nuca con una mano, jugando con sus cabellos … ese plateado era suyo y ya nada cambiaría eso.

Se separaron despacio, sin prisa, olvidando donde estaban, olvidando el motivo que los había llevado ahí … _ah, si _… _quieren matarme_ … Miro a los ojos violetas y extendió una sonrisa brillante … de pronto un resplandor iluminó a Zero por la espalda, cegándola … y escucho el horrible sonido de un disparo …

xxxXX … XXxxx

… _Algo no va bien … _

Akatsuki frunció el ceño mientras caminaba con Ruka por el bosque. Tenia la sensación de que juntar vampiros y cazadores no había sido una buena idea, pero lo aceptaba. Aun asi … la calma, el silencio … no cerraban en el ambiente. Estaba tenso y pronto notó la misma ansiedad en Ruka. Se miraron unos segundos como confirmándose el uno al otro lo que percibían y fue cuando lo escucharon. Un disparo.  
Intentaron salir corriendo en dirección del sonido pero pronto se dieron cuenta que fue inútil. Estaban rodeados.

Juntaron espalda con espalda, como hace un verdadero equipo. Los vampiros dejaron de esconderse para mostrar su rostro. Ellos se sorprendieron al instante. Todos eran vampiros niveles E.

_¿Qué demonios … ?_

Parecían un ejército de zombies … pero quién podía controlarlos … estos seres no tenían conciencia, no jugaban para un bando. ¿A quién se le ocurría traerlos a esta guerra? ¿Quién los controlaba … ?

_No puede ser … _

Akatsuki hilo todo rápidamente mientras echaba fuego a su alrededor. Maldiciendo sin contenerse supo que los estaban traicionando.

xxxXX … XXxxx

Zero recibió el impacto que iba directo hacia Yuuki, cayendo de rodillas frente a ella. Yuuki atino a sostenerlo pero el cuerpo de Zero caía en peso muerto. Se derribó junto a él en el suelo, tratando de esquivar las balas que no sabía exactamente de dónde venían.  
En ese momento, el filo de una espada resonó haciendo polvo al vampiro que disparaba. Kaien Cross luchaba contra los sirvientes de la Nobleza con la agilidad de un verdadero Cazador. Desplomó a 7 vampiros que rodeaban a Zero y Yuuki y cuando hubo terminado se acercó rápidamente a ellos.

- ¡Vamos! ¡de prisa! ¡ A la mansión, estamos rodeados!- dijo apresurado, cargando a Zero de un hombro.  
- ¡Papa esta muy mal! … - dijo ella desesperada.  
- ¡Yuuki tómalo del otro brazo, lo llevaremos los dos! - y emprendieron el camino de vuelta a la mansión.

xxxXX … XXxxx

- Necesito llegar a ella, pero siempre esta rodeada … es hora de hacer tu parte, como lo prometiste - dijo Kenshi.  
- Ya lo estoy haciendo, ¿no te parece? - dijo el cazador.

Sonó un gruñido del fondo de su garganta al recibir ese mensaje.

- ¡Vamos! Nos están abriendo el camino. ¡Rápido, muévanse! - gritó a los sirvientes.

Estaba muy cerca de obtener todo lo que siempre había querido. En honor a su abuelo. A su familia. Todo estaba yendo en la dirección correcta. La mayoría de las familias de la Nobleza lo apoyaban. Eso era bastante, significaba que no te equivocabas en el planteo.

_Sí … vamos bien … _

Tenias gente que te apoyaba, pero lo más importante de todo era que tenía al aliado adecuado. _Oh, sí …_ unidos … por un enemigo común … ella no tenía ninguna posibilidad, pensó mientras caminaba con paso firme.

xxxXX … XXxxx

Cuando la mansión se hizo más visible, Zero despertó del impacto.

- Arghhhh … - se quejó.  
-¡Ya llegamos Zero, resiste, por favor no dejes de mirarme! - le dijo Yuuki asustada.

Unos vampiros los seguían muy de cerca y comenzaron a disparar otra vez. Era extraño …

_¿Cómo han conseguido esas armas… ? _Se preguntó Yuuki mientras miraba a Zero. De reojo pudo ver a su padre adoptivo con el ceño fruncido. Estaba preocupado y tenía razones suficientes. Los estaban rodeando …

Kaien tenía que detenerlos, porque Zero no resistiría otra herida. Sin embargo, era hora de enfrentar lo que había estirado por mucho tiempo. Se resistía a pensar que otra vez los habían traicionado, pero no había otra explicación … no había otra jodida explicación …

- Yuuki, escúchame, debes seguir sin mi, yo los detendré todo lo que pueda, tú asegúrate de llegar a la casa … - no tenía muchas opciones …  
- Lo haré … - ella tampoco …

Intento aferrar a Zero con todas sus fuerzas pero era imposible para ella agarrarlo, nadie estaba cerca para ayudarla, todos debían estar enfrentando su propia batalla, pensó.  
Como un rayo atravesándole las ideas en su cabeza, recordó cuando Kaname la trasladó en su forma de murciélagos cuando Touma la había herido aquella vez y un _clic_ sonó en su interior …  
Se concentró más rápido de lo que hubiese pensado y allí estaba ella … había adquirido su forma de mariposas … solo esperaba que Zero se lo dejara fácil …

Una nube de mariposas elevó a Zero en el aire y lo trasladó hasta la puerta de la mansión, allí volvió a su forma corpórea y entraron.

xxxXX … XXxxx

Rima no estaba muy contenta de estar allí. Pero no iría a ninguna parte sin Shiki. El iba a apoyar a Yuuki. Era la única familia que le quedaba y pese a la distancia que había entre ellos quiso ayudarla con algo que la aliviara … aunque sea de poca ayuda, pues la cosa estaba realmente jodida … como jodida de verdad … No sabía exactamente de dónde salían esas cosas pero el horizonte era una larga fila de vampiros que venían tras ellos unos tras otros.

_¡Rayos! … _

Los vampiros sirvientes no eran su mayor problema. Podían con ellos, pero la teoría del infinito se hizo muy gráfica en esos momentos.

- ¡RIMA, CUIDADO! - gritó Shiki

Dolor. Olor a sangre. Su sangre. Sus piernas le parecieron que pesaban una tonelada y cayó hacia atrás.

_Mierda … _

Shiki corrió hasta ella. El vampiro que la había atacado no se había rendido y conseguiría matarla si él no lo mataba antes. El lazo de su sangre fluyó de su dedo como una cinta afilada. De la distancia que le faltaba correr para llegar hasta ella, lanzó como si fuera un látigo de sangre partiendo en dos al vampiro que estaba por desgarrar el corazón de Rima.

Rima gritó de desesperación cuando el vampiro que se abalanzaba sobre ella se convirtió en cenizas … Shiki la había salvado. _Gracias …_  
El caminó con paso rápido, pues la _fiesta_ aun no terminaba … mas vampiros venían …

_Mierda, de donde salen?_

De pronto … Fuego. Los vampiros fueron arrasados con una llama gigante. Otros que corrían hacia ellos se pararon en seco, se miraron y comenzaron a atacarse entre ellos …

_¿Qué …?_

Entre las sombras aparecieron Ruka y Akatsuki. Shiki extendió la mano para levantar a Rima que aún estaba asustada en el piso. Ella agarró su mano con fuerza.

- ¿Estas bien? - le dijo él mirándola fijamente con ojos preocupados.  
- Sí - respondió ella. Sus ojos se desviaron bajando un poco a sus labios. _Diablos_ … esto había sido lo más cerca de la muerte que había estado nunca y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que jamás lo había besado. Moría de amor por él, pero nunca se había atrevido. _¿Cuanto más vas a esperar …? ¿Y si hoy no …?_

Se adelantó un paso, sin importarle que Ruka y Kain estaban allí observándolos. Sin soltar su mano, se puso de puntillas y … lo besó.

Shiki se quedó de piedra, sorprendido y con los ojos abiertos. Ella sostenía su mano fuertemente. Sus ojos estaban cerrados. Sus mejillas rosadas, tan … _tan … hermosa … _pensó.  
Siguió sus instintos y abrió los labios para ella, atrayéndola más cerca. El beso se hizo íntimo y agradeció haber cerrado los ojos para evitar las caras que estarían poniendo Ruka y Akatsuki.

xxxXX … XXxxx

Kain observó anonadado la escena … de repente olvidó donde estaba, la lucha … todo … el calor se concentró en sus mejillas y el corazón le latió con fuerza, anhelando ese momento para ellos también … Al igual que Rima, él también quería besar a Ruka.

Giró la cabeza lentamente hacia ella y estudió sus expresiones unos segundos. Ella estaba mirando ese beso. Despacio se giró hacia él con las mejillas sonrojadas, mantuvo la mirada en alto directamente sobre los ojos de Akatsuki … pero luego la bajó y cuando volvió a levantarla se giro en sentido contrario a la escena, apartándose. Dándoles un poco de intimidad.  
Akatsuki la observó todo el rato, pero fue incapaz de acercarse. El viento le voló los cabellos desordenándolos … se veía tan linda. Siempre lo fue, pensó.

Se separaron de Rima y Shiki y caminaron hacia el bosque donde seguían llegando vampiros. La lucha aún no había terminado.

xxxXX … XXxxx

Buenas! Espero les haya gustado el cap. Ya queda poco para que termine la historia...

Nos leemos! :P

Próximo capitulo: El Ascenso. Parte 2

¿Qué pasara con Zero y Yuuki?  
¿Kaien enfrentara al traidor?  
¿Donde esta Kenshi?


	10. Capitulo 9: El ascenso parte 2

**Capítulo 9: El Ascenso. Parte 2 **…

- ¡Kaito! ¡Por allí, CUIDADO! - gritó Yagari.

Kaito se dio vuelta con velocidad y disparó al vampiro que estaba saltando sobre él haciéndolo cenizas. No tan lejos se escuchaban el rechinar de las espadas, más disparos, gritos, corridas … Todos estaban concentrados en su propia batalla.

Yagari y él habían comenzado las rondas juntos cuando sintieron el primer disparo y luego … el infierno. Poco a poco fueron acabando con los niveles E que eran la primer camada de vampiros en atacarlos. Luego se fijaron en que los sirvientes de los nobles se mezclaban entre los niveles E. Pero …

_¿Donde estan los nobles …? Esos cobardes … _

Como leyendo su mente … un vampiro diferente a los demás se acercó desde las sombras … tenía capa larga hasta los pies, _todo un verdadero drácula_, pensó...  
Su aura asesina se extendió en ondas que le hicieron recorrer un escalofrío serpenteante en la espalda … Kaito estrechó sus ojos hacia el Noble apuntando con su arma sobre el corazón del tipo.

Yagari aún luchaba contra un sirviente, no llegó a ver al noble aunque había sentido la presencia asesina al instante. Mientras se deshacía del sirviente miró de reojo a Kaito. Sostenía su arma en alto en dirección de unos árboles que le impedían ver más allá.

Apuró los movimientos y mató al vampiro por fin. Cuando volvió a darse vuelta, Kaito no estaba.

_¿Donde … ?_

El noble lo sorprendió al momento. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo tenía parado frente a él, quiso levantar su arma rápidamente pero el vampiro se lo impidió. De una patada lanzó su arma por el aire. Yagari quedó indefenso, sólo le quedaba su propio puño para enfrentar al bastardo …

_Mierda … se parece tanto a … _

Error. Ponerse a pensar en el parecido de _alguien_ cuando ese _alguien_ quiere devorarte, es un grave error. Fatal...

Kenshi tomó por sorpresa a Yagari y con extrema violencia lo inmovilizó, hundiendo los colmillos en su garganta. Iba a secarlo.

- Maldito seas … chupasangre …

Antes de perder la conciencia Yagari vio una sombra en los árboles … se movía … se acercaba … más … y pronto se hizo visible. A unos pasos de ellos, se detuvo con los ojos llenos en rabia y desprecio.

_Tú … _

No sabía qué le provocaba más dolor, si el vampiro que le estaba secando el cuerpo o ver a Kaito observar la escena y no hacer nada …

xxxXX … Xxxxx

Kaito observó a Yagari colgando inconsciente en los brazos de Kenshi. El vampiro no se detenia. Iba a matar a Yagari, no habia duda. Sino fuera porque tenia otros planes con el chupasangre ya lo hubiera acribillado, pero lo necesitaba … Aun asi …

- Déjalo … ya no es oponente para ti. Sigue adelante, yo distraeré a los demás de la mansión. Continua.

Kenshi miró de reojo a Kaito, aun sorbiendo la sangre de Yagari. Probablemente el chico tenía razón, pero … se jugaba el trasero a que no lo estaba deteniendo por el plan … sino porque no quería muerto a su sensei … era eso …  
Ladeó una sonrisa y dejó de beber. Aun sosteniendo el cuerpo de Yagari.

- Yo creo que me estás distrayendo a mi, pero por un lado tienes razón debo seguir … aunque su sangre es muy deliciosa para ser un simple cazador … - se relamió los labios.  
- No es un simp... olvídalo … me voy antes de que aparezcan otros … cumple tu parte, yo te di mas de lo que te mereces … - le dijo Kaito, pensando en todos los niveles E que había soltado de la Asociación, pensando en que había convencido a esos guardias para que estén de su lado, pensando en que les habia entregado armas a sus enemigos para defenderse, pensando en que había priorizado acabar con los sangrepuras a costa de la vida de muchos cazadores, pensando en que probablemente este tipo al igual que los sangrepuras también merecía morir … pensando en la vida de Yagari …  
- Cuida tu lengua, chico … y claro que voy a hacerlo …

Kenshi caminó con paso decidido en dirección a la mansión, mientras Kaito se metía mas adentro del bosque donde encontraría a "los suyos". Su tarea aun no terminaba.

Se había alejado bastante ya de donde estaba Yagari y pensó por un momento en volver. Sin embargo Yagari lo habia visto. No podía permitirse volver. Estaba muy cerca de todo lo que había querido, esta noche cobraría su venganza.

- Quédate ahí donde estas … - ordenó Kaien apuntandole con la espada.

Kaito se paró y fue dando la vuelta lentamente.

- Las manos donde las vea, Kaito.

Levantó despacio ambas manos, aún sostenía el arma y no iba a soltarla.

- Maldito, estúpido … ¿por qué has hecho semejante idiotez?  
- Kaien … ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué crees que he hecho?  
- No finjas conmigo, Kaito. Te he visto hace un rato hablando con Kenshi. Además sé lo tuyo hace tiempo, solo estaba esperando el momento oportuno … aunque me equivoqué al confiar nuevamente en ti. Pensé que con Kaname muerto no traerías más problemas, sin embargo aquí estás … hundiendote cada vez más …

Kaito miró a Kaien directamente a los ojos. Cuando supo que no tenía más opción relajó el ceño y fue sincero con él. No había necesidad de mentir, las cartas estaban echadas.

- A decir verdad, me sorprende que no me hayas descubierto antes … desde el principio supe dónde me metía como también supe que llegar a esa chica iba a ser lo mas dificil y asi es. Pero no imposible.  
No vas a lograrlo Kaien … salvarla … ella ya esta muerta …  
- ¿Qué dices …? - se acercó a Kaito tanto que casi rozó la punta filosa sobre su cuello.  
- Lo oíste bien … _él_ fue por ella … por mas que me mates acá no vas a conseguir llegar antes, para salvarla …

Kaien abrió los ojos llenos de terror. Su Yuuki estaba en peligro. _Noooo__ … _Sin pensarlo se dió la vuelta para salir corriendo hacia la mansión. Estaba desesperado. No estaba pensando.

_Es mi oportunidad … _

xxxXX … XXxxx

- ¡Oh, Zero! … bebe mi sangre, toma - se mordió la muñeca y se la acercó a la boca.

Zero bebía con dificultad, aquellas balas habían malherido su hombro muy peligrosamente cerca del corazón. Parte de sus pulmones habían acolchonado el impacto.  
Bebió la sangre lentamente y cuando tragó la calma fue inmediata. Pronto, comenzó a sanar y recuperó el conocimiento por completo.

- ¿Ya estas mejor? - preguntó ansiosa.  
- Si, aunque me siento débil … ¡maldición! nos atacaron de atrás, ¿cómo no los sentimos? - siguió maldiciendo ahora ya mejorado.  
- No lo sé … todo fue muy rápido … Zero debo ir … no sé nada de los demás, te traje aquí sin ver lo que pasaba a mi alrededor pero estoy segura que me necesitan … - lo miro a los ojos intensamente como pidiendo su permiso, para dejarlo solo.  
- Nooo, no te vayas … - dijo exaltado - por favor … quiero poder protegerte Yuuki, quiero estar donde tu estés, si vas ahora yo iré detrás tuyo …  
- Pero Zero tú …  
- ¡Oh! ¡qué romántico! … ¡miren! lograron que se me ponga la piel de gallina … - dijo burlón Kenshi..

Había logrado entrar a la mansión sin ser visto y ahora apuntaba a Yuuki y a Zero con una espada que parecía reflejar sus rostros como un espejo. Se acercó lentamente midiendo sus reacciones, no sea que lo sorprendieran con algún contraataque.

- Hacen una linda pareja … lastima … pues la nobleza no tiene intenciones de dejarte con vida Yuuki-sama. Has sido considerada un vampiro de alto riesgo. Tu hermano fue el causante, a él se lo debes … y por supuesto nos hizo un favor al librarnos de _¡todos ustedes!_ … - rió fríamente.

_Mierda … ¿Como ha entrado …?_

- No tiene porque hacerlo … no sé por qué fui considerada peligrosa, pues soy una víctima más de Kaname. La Asociación de cazadores esta aquí para respaldarme - dijo tratando de ganar tiempo para ver como podía escapar de esa situación. No quería arriesgarse, Zero aun estaba herido y débil.  
- La Asociación no nos representa … además por supuesto que te va a respaldar si tienes a tu _papi_ de presidente, ¿no es así?  
- Déjeme intentarlo … usted sabe que tengo las mismos principios que mis padres, ellos siempre quisieron la paz, por eso me ocultaron, para poder vivir tranquilos. No esta en mi naturaleza la violencia. Aunque si me lleva a ese punto no dudaré en utilizarla.  
- ha... ha … ¿la pequeña Kuran me está amenazando? - estrechó los ojos con ira.

Kenshi se acercó paso a paso a ellos, mientras Zero y Yuuki trataban de retroceder. Su parentesco con los Ichijo era notable así que Yuuki se animó a preguntar.

- ¿Eres un Ichijo? - dijo  
- Me llamo Kenshi Ichijo - _ella conoció a Takuma … seguro _- ¿tu hermano seguía mis pasos? - preguntó curioso.  
- No... Bueno en realidad no lo se … solo que tus facciones me recuerdan a … Takuma … él era nuestro amigo - dijo sintiendo que el corazón se le estrujaba al nombrarlo y noto que al vampiro también.  
- Éramos cercanos. Primos. Pero él no quería seguir las enseñanzas del abuelo, sin embargo yo … he aprendido a vivir en este mundo gracias a ello … - dijo orgulloso.  
- Takuma era una buena persona. Doy fe de eso, a pesar de que no siguió a su abuelo. Tu sabes lo que él hizo con … - no pudo continuar, él la interrumpió.  
- No sigas hablando. No tengo nada que objetarle a mi abuelo. Solo que confió demasiado en Rido. Siempre los sangrepuras molestaron. Nuestra evolución como raza nunca pudo llegar a ser, y nunca lo será mientras existan los sangrepuras sobre la faz de la tierra - dijo irrespetuoso - los nobles podemos avanzar sin ustedes, podemos gobernar … pero mientras ustedes sigan viviendo siempre seremos la sombra … pero ya no, ustedes ya tuvieron su oportunidad, esta es la nuestra … voy a acabar contigo … por las buenas o por las malas … - se acercó peligrosamente a Yuuki apuntando con su espada directamente a su corazón - ¿Sabes? … yo organice esta guerra, yo puse a todos en contra tuyo, yo hice lo que mi abuelo no logró en cientos de años... derrocar a los sangrepuras … - corrió hacia Yuuki, preparado para atacarla.

xxxXX … Xxxxx

Las habilidades de ser cazador eran diversas … un arma no era todo con lo que te podías defender. Aunque hablando del "vampiro sin colmillos" no sabia si tenia alguna posibilidad. Al menos lo distraería un poco, y así ganar tiempo para asegurarse de que TODOS los _malditos_ sangrepuras desaparezcan de la tierra.

_El me preguntó por qué los odiaba? Acaso no sabe nada? Mi hermano se convirtió en vampiro por un jodido sangrepura … los demás vampiros no son capaces de transformar … pero esas cosas … MIEEEERRRRDA … MALDITOS TODOS … MALDITO INFIERNO … POR QUÉ LOS DEFIENDES CROSS … TU SABES … TU LO SABES TODO Y AUN ASÍ … ARGHHHHH … _

Incapaz de contener la ira, se lanzó al aire y con una patada noqueó a Kaien desde atrás.

Lo había visto tan desesperado por proteger a Yuuki que lo sacó de quicio. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había bajado la guardia ante él, que ahora era su enemigo.

Kaien voló por los aires estrellándose contra el piso sin defensa alguna … Su espada habia salido volando con él y no estaba al alcance de su mano. Iba a pelear con Kaito, cara a cara, puño con puño.  
Era justo, pensó. Pues el arma anti-vampiros no le hacia nada. Sin embargo su espada era mortal para los vampiros y para los humanos.

Hizo ademán de levantarse, pero la patada había terminado con su jodido equilibrio y volvió al suelo en cuanto intentó apoyar las manos.

_Hijo de p … _

Kaito se acercó a Kaien, poniendo un pie encima de su espalda para evitar que se levante.

- Me preguntaste por qué … pero en realidad sabes la respuesta … la conoces muy bien … y aun así la proteges … YO DEBO PREGUNTARTE POR QUÉ … CONOCIENDO SU VERDADERA NATURALEZA, LA PROTEGES … EL UNICO IMBECIL EN TODO ESTO ERES TÚ … -  
- Entiendo que estes enojado, pero eso no …  
- ¿ENOJADO? DE VERDAD CREES QUE ESTO VA POR UN ENOJO? AH AH … ¡ESTOY FURIOSO! - lleno de ira, dejó caer su pie con fuerza sobre la espalda de Kaien y un crack, le confirmó que le había roto al menos una costilla …

- Ahh … - gritó de dolor Kaien.

Había visto crecer a este chico desde pequeño y ahora todo lo que tenía en su corazón era … mierda.  
La mierda de perder a alguien. La mierda de que se pudo haber evitado. La mierda de que todo fue injusto. La mierda de que no se lo merecía ni él pasar por esto, ni su hermano.  
La mierda de matar a tu propio hermano cuando ves que su vista se nubla de rojo cuando te mira el cuello. La mierda de que si no se hubiese defendido él estaría muerto. La mierda de que sobrevivió para contarlo y que otros lo miren raro por lo que había hecho … eso era Kaito ahora.

_Diablos … _

Le dolía todo. Pero era un hecho que enfrentar a alguien cercano te destrozaba, ahora entendía a Yuuki perfectamente … El dolor físico no se comparaba. Sintió una, dos... tres veces como Kaito golpeaba con rabia contra su columna vertebral. Iba a quedar paralítico si no lo detenía, pero … simplemente quiso que Kaito se desahogara, aunque él lo pagara con su vida …

De pronto pensó en ella …

_Yuuki … esta … _

No podía culparse él por la desgracia de Kaito, esto era igual de injusto si le pasaba algo a Yuuki … Ella era su familia y debía defenderla, aunque esto iba a ser difícil de olvidar.

Se dio vuelta, mientras otra patada bajaba sobre su espalda, tan rápido que pudo agarrar el pie de Kaito en el aire. Por una fracción de segundos se miraron, luego lo lanzó lejos desestabilizando su equilibrio. Kaito cayó de espaldas al suelo sorprendido.

xxxXX … XXxxx

Yuuki se sobresaltó al ver a Kenshi correr hacia ella. Zero estaba malherido en el suelo y ella se había levantado para tratar de dialogar con el noble, sin éxito. Ahora tenía a mitad de camino a un vampiro enfurecido y cegado por millones de años de esclavitud. Con Zero como estaba no podía arriesgarse mucho. Tembló de miedo, pero no podía no responder al ataque. Artemis estaba lejos de serle útil, no la había desplegado. ¿Que podía hacer? De seguro ese vampiro los mataría. A ambos … Miro a Zero de reojo, intercambiando una mirada cómplice y supo que él no se rendiría hasta el final.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Yuuki se abalanzó sobre el vampiro corriendo. La espada en dirección a su corazón y … saltó dando una vuelta en el aire por encima de Kenshi.

_¿Qué …?_

La inercia a veces te juega en contra. Pero nada pudo hacer Kenshi contra las leyes de la física, cuando siguió corriendo en vez de darse vuelta a tiempo, para evitar el ataque que recibió contra su espalda.

Ahora sí desplegó Artemis. Pudo visualizar todos los nanosegundos que pasaron como si la hora se hubiera detenido para darle el tiempo que necesitaba.  
Después de caer en pie, luego de darle la merecida patada a Kenshi no perdió tiempo al desplegar Artemis y correr hacia él nuevamente que estaba desparramado en el piso. Por suerte Zero se habia corrido del lugar alejándose un poco, resguardandose quizás para no resultar herido … _Ojalá se halla escondido_ pensó Yuuki, ya que no lo veía a simple vista.  
No quiso distraerse mucho al buscarlo pues debía permanecer concentrada en la pelea. No iba a ser fácil vencer a Kenshi.

_Condenada … _

Kenshi se estaba levantando del suelo con su espada aun en la mano, cuando percibió el ataque de Yuuki desde detrás y se corrió lo más rápido que pudo … esquivandola. Ella lo habría matado, la guadaña que portaba se clavó en el piso y tembló imaginando que eso iba para él.  
Estrecho los ojos hacia ella, dedicándole una sonrisa diabólica cuando ella lo vió moverse. El se giro tomando impulso para darle de lleno con la espada … el olor dulce de la sangre en el aire le confirmó que la había herido.

xxxXX … XXxxx

Sep … la adrenalina te ayuda en una pelea, pero también te ciega.

_Mierda … _

Kaito observó a Kaien levantarse del piso, venía con paso lento pero decidido.

_Ahora que lo pienso … con la paliza que le di deberia estar … ¿muerto?_

Con el ceño fruncido, desconcertado se arrastró alejándose. Las ramas tiradas lastimaron sus manos, aun así no pudo pararse.  
Cuando lo vio mas de cerca, tragó saliva viendo que Kaien tenía en su mano derecha la espada que había matado miles de vampiros … él moriría como uno más …

- Lo siento … de verdad … todo lo que te pasó … pero lo usaste como excusa y eso es imperdonable, Kaito …

Abrió los ojos tan grandes del pánico que le causó saber la verdad. Estaba muerto.

Kaien le clavó la espada atravesándolo. Una herida limpia. Perfecta. Entró y salió … rápido. Sin dolor. Como hacen los verdaderos profesionales.

- Ah … - quiso gritar, pero solo fue un susurro.

Luego de unos instantes Kaito cerró sus ojos, cayendo nuevamente de espaldas al suelo. Solo que esta vez, no se levantaría. Nunca más. Una lágrima resbaló de su mejilla. Al verla, Kaien dejó también ceder a las suyas.

Esa espada tenía tanta sangre encima que le causó repugnancia. Se había jurado no volver a usarla, pero … Yuuki lo necesitaba.

Odiaba la violencia, después de todos esos años de soledad en que sólo había encontrado paz cuando mataba, la calidez lo abrazó sin darse cuenta … se había enamorado.

Esa vampira … su amada … _Yuri … _Por ella debía conseguir que Yuuki sobreviva, protegerla … se lo había jurado y así lo haría.

… _Lo siento Kaito … Pero has osado poner en peligro aquello que juré proteger … _

xxxXX … XXxxx

- Oh, mierda … Ah

El corte en su brazo era profundo, aunque afortunadamente solo fue el brazo. La herida le dio vértigo y se desestabilizó, dejando clavada al piso a Artemis. Se corrió un poco de donde estaba, tratando de evitar caerse.  
Mareada como estaba, Yuuki caminó zigzagueante alejándose de Kenshi que sonreía ampliamente.

- Ahora dime … lo sientes … ¿verdad? - aspiró el aire echando la cabeza atrás y abrió los brazos con cara triunfal - Tu muerte … - aspiró fuerte – ¿la sientes?

Bajó los brazos y caminó con paso firme hacia ella. La tenía. Estaba atrapada. A pesar de que era una sangrepura, la había herido de gravedad y el olor de la sangre le puso los ojos rojos.  
Iba a devorarla. Iba a consumir su poder. El seria el vampiro más poderoso sobre la tierra después de eso.

- No temas … Yuuki … prometo que seré rápido, no te dolerá más …

Yuuki lo miró a los ojos y tuvo miedo. Al verlo se sumergió en el único recuerdo con el que había sobrevivido durante los últimos años.

… _Una pequeña caminando por la nieve … un vampiro que quería devorarla … _

Y entonces …

… _Kaname te salvó … pero Kaname esta muerto … _

Se quedó inmóvil. No supo por cuánto tiempo. Kenshi aun caminaba hacia ella … su vista se nubló y apretó los ojos con fuerza.

_Ya no mas … defiendete … ya no eres una niña … _

Abrió los ojos y ahora pudo ver con nitidez. No se lo iba a dejar fácil.  
Había tomado su decisión cuando una luz la cegó. No lo había escuchado pero supo qué era.

Zero disparo con la Bloody Rose, desde atrás de Kenshi a la altura del corazón. Tenía al vampiro cerca y había esperado escondido tras una columna el momento oportuno para disparar. Nunca habia errado un tiro y menos a esa distancia. La espada cayó al piso haciendo un ruido seco.  
Mientras las cenizas de Kenshi caían pudo distinguir el cuerpo de Yuuki que ahora se hacía visible.  
Se miraron fijo a los ojos.

- ¿Estas bien? - le preguntó a ella.  
- … Si … ahora sí. Por un momento dudé, pero luego … ¡Eso estuvo cerca! - dijo Yuuki aliviada.  
- Tremendamente cerca … - le sonrió.  
- ¿Como estas tú? ¿Estas seguro que quieres acompañarme? - ella cambió de tema.  
- Ni loco me quedo acá, sabiendo de tú estás afuera.

_Que no se diga mas. _

Ambos salieron de la mansión. Todavía había que ganar una guerra …

xxxXX … XXxxx

Por un momento miró alrededor, mientras seguía luchando y se dio cuenta que estaban en desventaja numérica. Los niveles E los rodeaban y los superaban ampliamente en número, sin embargo el ánimo que ponía en la pelea hacia que se enfrentara con 10 y logre matarlos.  
Debía llegar hasta Yuuki, como sea … eso lo incentivó a pelear, pelear y pelear abriéndose paso entre las cenizas de los vampiros …

Kaien, era un cazador legendario. Aunque se odiaba a sí mismo cada vez que debía matar vampiros, llevaba en su sangre y en la piel aquel cazador tan poderoso que alguna vez había sido. Se encontraba en su naturaleza, tan antigua como su edad. Asi que, sí … si debía pelear por la Paz, entonces lucharía hasta el final.

Estaba cerca de la entrada de la mansión Kuran cuando divisó a Zero y Yuuki salir de allí.

… _Gracias a Dios están bien … _

Se dirigían hacia él para ayudarle, entonces recordó que Yagari aún debía estar inconsciente o algo peor.

- ¡Puedo con estos … ayuden a los demás …! ¡Yagari está grave por el bosque! - gritó impidiendo que se sigan acercando.

xxxXX … XXxxx

Al oír a Kaien, Zero no dudó dos segundos. Salió corriendo entrando al bosque en busca de su sensei. Sangre. Debía rastrear la sangre, pero el aroma era confuso. Todo el ambiente olía a eso, aunque en diferentes matices. Seguramente tenían muchos heridos …

- Allí … - le dijo Yuuki que venía tras él.

Se giró a su izquierda y maldijo cuando vio el cuerpo de Yagari en la tierra. Corrieron hacia él y cuando lo observaron, contuvieron la respiración.  
Yagari estaba pálido y golpeado. Tenía dos marcas de colmillos en su cuello. No se movía e incluso parecía más rígido que una estatua.

… _Esta muerto … _

Zero cayó de rodillas frente a él y lo atrajo a su cuerpo con dolor. Yagari había sido lo más parecido a un padre que había tenido a parte de Kaien. Por él se había convertido en un CAZADOR con todas las letras.

Yuuki apoyó las manos en los hombros de Zero, ofreciéndole consuelo. Era injusto que Zero pierda a alguien más. Esto no tenía que estar pasando.  
_Voy a detener esto … _

De pronto … una idea.

- Zero … ¿estás seguro que él está …?

Zero deslizó una mano al cuello de Yagari tratando de buscar el pulso. Quizás …

- ¡Oh, Dios! Tiene pulso, aunque es muy débil … No creo que resista por mucho más …  
- Déjame a mí - se cortó la muñeca con una uña y la colocó sobre la boca del cazador. La odiaría de por vida, la sangre establecía un lazo, una cadena que nunca se rompería… pero había una posibilidad de que Yagari se cure por su sangre, asi que utilizó ese recurso. No iba a permitir que Zero sufra otra pérdida. Nunca más.

Zero se quedó mirando perplejo la escena. Aunque quiso detenerla, no pudo … Había pasado muchas veces por esto. Era una situación que no quería volver a pasar. Con cada perdida su corazón se había quebrado y … Yagari era tan cercano … Había una posibilidad de que no funcione, pero la esperanza afloró cuando Yuuki le dio su sangre, se negaba a perderlo … No podía aceptarlo …

… _no te mueras …_

Cerró los ojos apretándolos con fuerza mientras esperaba alguna reacción de Yagari.  
Esperar … era un concepto que no existía en una guerra … lo entendió cuando un grito resonó cerca de donde estaban.

Yuuki miró a Zero al instante. Se había olvidado por completo de los demás. Quizás había otros como Yagari.

… _Dios … no._

- Debo …  
- Ve …

Hablaron los dos al mismo tiempo. El sabia que tenia que dejarla ir, que no siempre iba a estar cuando ella lo necesitaba. No podía impedirle marchar. Aceptó que ella era fuerte que incluso podía serlo más que él, debía confiar en Yuuki. Saldrían de esta, eso era seguro. El se quedaría con Yagari esperando.

Yuuki se inclinó sobre Zero, depositando un acalorado beso. Entendió en esa palabra que por fin Zero confiaba en ella y eso merecía una _exhaustiva recompensa_ …

- Gracias … - le dijo y se fue corriendo en la dirección en que se oyó el grito.

xxxXX … XXxxx

- ¡Akatsuki! - gritó Ruka al ver despedido por los aires a Kain.

El Noble le había disparado a ella primero en el hombro y cuando Akatsuki quiso defenderla se llevó la peor parte, recibiendo un disparo justo en el estómago.  
- Ruka él tiene un arma anti-vampiros … vete - susurró Akatsuki cuando Ruka se había acercado a él para sostenerlo.  
- No. No lo haré. No voy a dejarte Akatsuki. - resbalaron algunas lágrimas de su rostro.

El Noble se acercó a ellos, tenia una pésima puntería para alivio de ellos, quedando a una corta distancia para evitar fallar otra vez. Ladeó una sonrisa y su aura asesina se extendió para hacerles sentir miedo. Lo logró.

- Ustedes deberían estar de nuestro lado. No entiendo que hacen defendiendo a esa pura sangre. ¿Acaso no provienen de familias nobles?  
- ¡Déjalos! - Gritó Yuuki.  
- NUNCAAAAAA

El Noble se dio vuelta rápidamente gritando de rabia mientras lanzaba en su dirección unos tiros.

Definitivamente, estar bajo presión algunas veces te hacía funcionar mejor. Sacar lo mejor y lo peor, todo junto. A un humano, eso le sirve cuando va a dar exámenes, por ejemplo pero cuando se trata de un vampiro sangrepura … todo se potencia.  
Instantáneamente Yuuki desplegó unas alas negras de mariposa y aleteo en dirección contraria al sentido de las balas.

_Impresionante_ …

La ráfaga de viento que había generado detuvieron las balas en el aire y un segundo después cayeron al piso. El vampiro quedó impresionado y boqueó como un pez varias veces incapaz que creer lo que veía. Yuuki aprovecho la oportunidad y desplegó a Artemis, atravesando al vampiro de pies a cabeza. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos partió en dos al vampiro como si fuese mantequilla.

_Wow _…

xxxXX … XXxxx

… _Funcionó … Gracias … Gracias … _

Yagari abrió los ojos débilmente y distinguió los ojos violetas que lo sostenían.

- ¿Cuanto tiempo mas ibas a dormir? - le dijo Zero.  
- Mierda, me duele todo … - hablaba muy bajo, su garganta estaba seca - ¿Qué pasó? ¿El noble escapó? ¿Dónde está Kaito? … ahh … - quiso levantarse pero estaba mareado.  
- Tranquilo. Esta todo bajo control. Casi en realidad… ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Crees que puedes levantarte?  
- Me siento como un pedazo de mierda … pero creo que puedo caminar. Vamos.  
- Yo te voy sosteniendo, caminemos lento. No hace falta que corras. Cualquier cosa que veas, dispara.

Se las arreglaron para ir caminando hasta donde se escuchaba que estaba el meollo de la cuestión.

xxxXX … XXxxx

Kaien había escuchado el grito y se acercó corriendo al lugar cuando vio que el noble amenazaba a Ruka con matarlos. Iba a salir en su defensa pero justo llegó Yuuki y se quedó rígido con la escena que se montó delante de sus ojos. Ni él había podido ser tan rápido. Yuuki tenía alas, las mismas que había usado aquella vez …

_¡Oh, Dios! … ella … ha partido en dos al maldito!_

xxxXX … XXxxx

Los estudiantes de la clase nocturna observaban a Yuuki pelear y muchos indecisos terminaron por decidirse.  
Pronto, Kaien se acercó a ellos. Habia terminado con los niveles E que estaban ahí. Los cazadores se acercaron a él, cuando cada uno había terminado con su batalla individual.  
Ruka tomo a Akatsuki y lo ayudó a levantarse. Sacándolo del peligro de la pelea. Shiki y Rima también se acercaron ayudando a Ruka con Kain.  
Sin darse cuenta, formaron todos detrás de Yuuki, que se mantenía al frente, observando ahora a los vampiros nobles que finalmente daban la cara.  
Zero apareció por un costado con Yagari. Caminaban despacio pero se veía bien, Kaien se acercó para sostenerlo cambiando por Zero. Se notaba en sus ojos que quería estar al lado de ella.

El bando de la nobleza estaba descabezado. Su líder había muerto en manos de Yuuki y los nobles que quedaban, la mayoría eran padres de aquellos jóvenes de la clase nocturna.  
El gran plan se echó a perder cuando Kenshi murió. Los vampiros niveles E que habían conseguido mediante Kaito no habían servido de nada.  
Los nobles estaban expuestos y ahora "los otros" los superaban … tenían que tomar una decisión, urgente.

Hubo un silencio largo, como esperando a que alguien diera el primer paso. Lo que era sabido es que al menor movimiento Yuuki y sus aliados saltarían sobre sus yugulares. Miradas frías recorrieron los ojos borgoñas, hasta que uno se atrevió a hablar.

- Vemos que nuestros hijos han decidido por nosotros … - comentó uno en voz fuerte para que todos escuchen.  
- Sabia elección … - murmuró Zero, aunque en realidad todos lo podían oír.  
- Terminemos esta guerra - propuso Yuuki - nosotros estamos dispuestos a parar aquí y ahora. Pero si ustedes deciden continuar entonces no habrá vuelta atrás, esta es la última oportunidad que les doy - amenazó, para poner presión a la situación.

Estaba totalmente exaltada, la adrenalina que corría por sus venas la hacía ver temeraria, con un aura que dejaba a los nobles muy pequeños.  
Como cualquier animal que aplica estrategias para su defensa, Yuuki tenía sus alas extendidas al máximo, lo que la hacía ver grande … muy grande y mortalmente venenosa.

- Esta bien … - se escuchó en boca de otro noble - aquí pararemos. Te reconocemos como Reina de la raza, Yuuki Kuran. ¡Por favor, perdónanos! …

_Sutil … _

Había que ser sutil. Habían perdido la batalla, pero no la guerra. Ya encontrarían otra ocasión. Aun quedaba una eternidad para eliminarla.

Yuuki se dio cuenta que las palabras de aquel noble eran falsas. Pero mientras ella tenga el poder de ser una purasangre y el respaldo de la Asociación, podía manejar la situación.  
Necesitaba conseguir apoyo dentro de los nobles. Construir un futuro. Eso le quedaba pendiente. La escuela sería la piedra angular.

- Gracias … pueden retirarse en paz. Ya nada les queda hacer por aquí - dijo con cautela.

xxxXX … XXxxx

Cuando los nobles y los pocos sirvientes que quedaron se retiraron, Yuuki se volteo hacia su gente … la gente que la acompañaba. Sus caras denotaban cansancio, pero una especial alegría.  
Miro a Zero que se encontraba a su lado y extendió sus labios en una sonrisa que brilló bajo la luna de aquella madrugada oscura …

Y allí se encontraba otra vez pensando en el futuro … la esperanza es lo único que no había perdido, por mucho que le había costado, por mucho que le había pesado todo este camino, aprendió que siempre debía guardar algo de esa luz.

xxxXX … XXxxx

Buenas!

Perdón la demora, estoy en época de exámenes y tuve poco tiempo… :-s

Hasta acá la historia llega a su fin, el siguiente capitulo seria a modo de epilogo.

Leí los review que me dejaron recién, así que siento no haber contestado antes: Se que la historia no resalta el personaje de Zero, si bien es de los principales … estaba tan emocionada con ver a Yuuki en acción que sin querer deje a Zero de lado … :-s

Pero es que sabemos tan poco de los poderes de Yuuki que quise darle un lugar importante en la historia, no solo de damisela en peligro …

Aun así, espero hayan disfrutado de la historia! :-)

El viernes sin falta subo el ultimo capitulo!

Nos leemos ;-)


	11. Capitulo 10: Nuestro Futuro

**Capítulo 10: Nuestro Futuro **…

Luego de una semana sumamente atareada, con complicaciones y corridas por fin pudo llegar a la Mansión y descansar. Yuuki nunca se había visto tan envuelta en todo ese ambiente, ni siquiera cuando Kaname vivía. El nunca la involucraba en esas reuniones, pero ahora todo recaía sobre ella. Ser la Reina sangrepura de una Raza de Vampiros, no iba a ser nada fácil. Sobre todo, sabiendo que a los vampiros que representaba les importaba un bledo todo su esfuerzo y que si en algún momento de su larga vida podían matarla, lo harían.

Ella había asumido que esta guerra fría nunca se acabaría, que siempre debería cuidarse las espaldas y eso requería de reuniones y negociaciones para juntar a todos los aliados que mas pueda. Al menos hasta que se muera.

Un golpe de estado podría llegar en cualquier momento y debía estar preparada para ese caso.

Por eso, de ahora en adelante la Asociación de Cazadores sería su lugar de apoyo, trabajarían en conjunto por supuesto y … bueno ya que Zero ahora iba a ser el Presidente de la Asociación cualquier excusa seria buena para mover su trasero hasta allí.

Al igual que ella, él había estado muy ocupado la última semana y de hecho hacían dos días que no se veían.

Kaien había cedido su lugar al chico para que el pudiera encargarse de lleno en la Academia. En los últimos meses no había podido vigilar todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, y una gran parte de la culpa de no haberse dado cuenta a tiempo de lo de Kaito había sido eso. Su falta de tiempo para estar en dos lados a la vez.

Así que … sí. Todo marchaba bien … aunque … algo seguía faltando.

Tomó forma ante la gran mansión de su familia, era mucho más fácil trasladarse como mariposas, le gustaba volar y así lo había hecho durante sus viajes.  
Entró por la gran puerta y sintió el frío de la casa … era tan grande para ella.

- Yuuki - dijo Ruka desde detrás.  
- Oh, Ruka ya llegaron. ¿Viajaron bien?  
- Sí. Luego de que nos separamos afuera de la casa de ese noble nos vinieron a buscar enseguida. Te noto tensa … ¿puedo hacer algo por ti?  
- Oh … no, no … no te preocupes, estoy bien, solo estoy cansada. Desearía dormir tres días seguidos. Desde que todo termino hace una semana atrás no hago otra cosa que viajar, reunirme, viajar, reunirme, así todo el día … No estoy acostumbrada … solo es eso … Subiré a mi habitación, descansen ustedes también. Hasta mañana chicos.  
- Hasta mañana, Yuuki.  
- Hasta mañana.

Mientras Yuuki subía las escaleras, Ruka notó que Kain volvía a mirarla. Había sentido su mirada encima durante todo el viaje, pero no le había dirigido la palabra … solo la observaba. Realmente la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

… _¿Qué le pasa? … _

- Deja de hacer eso, Akatsuki - le dijo al fin.  
El no movió la vista, al contrario se acercó a ella un paso y le tomó la cara con ambas manos girándola para quedar frente a frente.

- ¿Que no haga qué? - le respondió él.

Ella se quedó sorprendida y trató de responderle sin ponerse más nerviosa de lo que estaba.

Akatsuki nunca había sido tan … ¿expresivo? … Se habían mirado antes, sabia que había chispas a su alrededor cada vez que la miraba, pero ¿esto? … Diablos, no se comparaba … estaban tan cerca uno del otro, sus labios a centímetros, casi que podía sentir la respiración de él y estaba segura que él también podía sentir la suya. El se daría cuenta de que estaba tan pero tan nerviosa que incluso escucharía el sonido loco que estaba haciendo su corazón …

_Bum … Bum, bum … bum, bum … bum, bum … bum, bum … _

- Ehmmm … esto … ¿por qué me miras así …?  
- Porque no puedo mirarte de otra forma y lo sabes …  
- Pero …

El respiró hondo antes de hablar, parecía que le estaba costando largar lo que iba a decir, pero aun así … lo dijo.

- No. Basta de peros Ruka … ¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir negándolo?  
- ¿A qué te refieres …?  
- A esto …

Apretó el rostro de Ruka y lo acercó al suyo … inclinó la cabeza a un lado y selló sus labios con los de ella en un beso que duró demasiado poco para su gusto, pero debía hacerle entender …

- A eso me refería … ¿lo sientes? … Tu corazón está hablando más que tú, Ruka … solo escúchalo …

Ruka se quedó inmóvil. No sabía qué hacer. No sabía si pegarle una cachetada por atrevido o … finalmente reconocer la obviedad del asunto en todo esto: se había enamorado de Akatsuki sin darse cuenta … pensando en que estaba metida hasta el cuello por Kaname, fue incapaz de asumir en todo este tiempo que había desarrollado sentimientos hacia Kain. Nunca había tenido que cuestionarse, pero Akatsuki le había puesto fin al histeriqueo y ahora debía responderle algo prudente, convincente y sobre todo algo que le diera tiempo para pensárselo mejor …

- Mira … yo … creo que no …  
- ¿Ese es tu plan? ¿Vas a seguir negándolo? Esta bien … Como tú quieras, pero déjame decirte algo … yo **sé** lo que sientes … Si tú quieres seguir engañándote, adelante … pero escúchame, solo escúchame un segundo y dime que entiendes lo que digo …  
- Claro que te entiendo, pero …  
- Te amo …

Sin palabras.

_¡Ajá! y ahora? dale, decile que no … _

Lo miró … lo miró y lo siguió mirando anonadada. Akatsuki le había confesado su amor y ella ¿qué hacia? Nada.  
De repente le entró el pánico, no sabia porque le costaba asumirlo. No sabia porque le costaba tanto aceptarlo, pero simplemente no podía decir lo mismo.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo …

Destrabó el agarre de Akatsuki sobre su cara y se echó a correr hacia su habitación o al menos eso es lo que hubiese querido hacer …

- No voy a dejarte ir …

Akatsuki le agarró la muñeca y la giró rápido atrayendola hacia él nuevamente. Ella no pudo luchar contra su fuerza y se dejo atraer. El volvió a sellar sus labios con un beso, pero esta vez fue más intenso. Si ella no lo iba aceptar era su problema, él ya lo había hecho y sabía perfectamente que ella sentía lo mismo por él.  
La rodeó por la cintura en un abrazo posesivo y besó su boca como tantas veces lo había soñado. A pesar de que ella intentó deshacerse del beso, finalmente le ganó el cansancio y no pudo seguir negándolo.

_¡Dios! Sus labios son tan suaves … _

Tímidamente sus manos subieron hacia el rostro de Kain para acariciarlo, mientras sus bocas iban diez mil pasos adelante, con movimientos de lenguas entrelazadas que habían dejado la vergüenza de lado hace rato.

El no fue despacio. La avasallo con su fuerza, con sus ansias, con sus caricias. Le mostró todo lo que tenía para darle en ese intenso beso, para que ella lo viera por dentro, que viera cómo se sentía cada vez que miraba a otro lado cuando notaba que él la miraba, cuando se hacía la desentendida de una situación que era por demás OBVIA.  
Lentamente la fue empujando hacia la pared más cercana, arrinconándola. Cuando sus cuerpos se tocaron por completo … _Oh, Dios _… ambos ahogaron un gemido … la temperatura del cuarto había aumentado unos grados al punto de sentirse mareado por las sensaciones.

… _Te amoTe amoTe amoTe amoTe amoTe amoTe amoTe amoTe amoTe amo … _

xxxXX … XXxxx

Zero iba de camino a ver a Yuuki tras dos días, seis horas, 41 minutos y … 18 segundos … de no pasar el tiempo con ella.

La había extrañado tanto, pero tanto que creía que cuando la tuviera en frente le haría el amor solo con mirarla … _Oh, sí _…

Estos últimos días no había podido escaparse de la Asociación, el cambio de Presidente requería muchas vueltas burocráticas y reuniones inútiles de las que _gracias a dios_ ya había terminado, por fin … _amén_ …

Estaba tan metido dentro de sus pensamientos que cuando llegó a la mansión, abrió la puerta de golpe y casi corrió hacia la habitación de Yuuki cuando se percató de un detalle … _calor _… hacía mucho calor en el recibidor … ¿algo se estaba quemando?

_¿Qué rayos …? OH. MY. GOD._

A Zero se le desencajó la mandíbula cuando vio, lo que pensó que en su vida jamas vería … Akatsuki arrinconaba a Ruka contra la pared y estaban … _literalmente_ … matándose con un ¿beso? …

Todos los instintos _vampíricos_ y _humanos_ se despertaron al instante y decidió que era buena hora de subir esas escaleras a la velocidad de la luz …

xxxXX … XXxxx

Yuuki se estaba bañando tranquilamente cuando escuchó que la puerta del baño se abría. Instantáneamente corrió la cortina asustada sin pensar lo que hacia …

- … Zero …

_Demasiado tarde para arrepentirse … _

Zero desde la puerta la observaba con esos ojos violetas capaces de derretir un cubito de hielo … él estaba … desnudo completamente, listo para entrar al baño con ella y parecía desesperado.

_Oh... que panorámica … _

Yuuki hizo un paso atrás cuando vio que Zero caminaba hacia ella y entraba a la tina aún con esa mirada que la estaba prendiendo fuego.  
La lluvia de la ducha empezó a mojar el cuerpo del chico y a medida que su pelo se mojaba y aplastaba más sexy le parecía el hombre que tenía delante de sus ojos.

- Hola - le dijo él y eso fue todo lo que hablaron.

Zero se acercó a ella de un paso, colocó ambas manos en su cintura y bajó hasta sus caderas. En un movimiento, sus manos se fueron a sus nalgas levantandola en el aire para luego apoyarla contra la pared fría. Ella se quejó un segundo y al segundo siguiente unieron sus bocas que tanto ansiaban por encontrarse.

Lo rodeó por el cuello mientras sentía que Zero lentamente acariciaba su cuerpo como si disfrutara del tacto de cada parte de su piel.

… _mmmm … _

Había extrañado esa lengua, esa boca, ese cuerpo … esas caricias, esas manos que hacían magia …

_Ah … _

Lentamente sintió que Zero se despegaba de su cuerpo y al instante algo duro rozó su intimidad, haciéndole perder completa y eficazmente la cordura.

Tenían toda una vida juntos, pero cada vez que se encontraba con Zero de esa forma sentía que podía perderlo todo en cualquier momento, que se despertaría o que la atacarían de repente … por eso la pasión que los llevaba a otra dimensión en vez de apagarse, se encendía cada vez mas y mas. Nunca dejaría de amarlo. Nunca.

xxxXX … XXxxx

Kaien se encontraba en su despacho en la Academia cuando el teléfono sonó.

- ¿Hola?  
- Eh, Cross … soy yo - dijo Yagari. Kaien lo reconoció enseguida.  
- Yagari … ¿Qué ocurre?¿Pasó algo? - dijo preocupado.  
- Nah … solo quería ponerte al tanto. Zero ya pasó por todas las pruebas … ahora es hora de que se ponga a trabajar … ahahaha …  
- Oh … pobre … debe haberse aburrido hasta el infinito … pero bueno, ya pasó … después de eso todo seguirá su curso … - recordó que tenía algo pendiente con Yagari y quiso aclararlo antes de que el tiempo pasara y luego sea tarde - Escucha Yagari que bueno que llamaste … había algo que quería decirte que no pude hacerlo antes … yo … quería disculparme contigo por lo de …  
- No hace falta. Zero me contó todo. Sé por qué lo hiciste … sé por qué lo ocultaste, querías protegerlo pero el muy imbécil solo se escuchaba a sí mismo y no veía las señales …  
- Pero debí contártelo … no debí ocultarlo … casi hago que te maten por eso y fue un error … Lo siento, en verdad … por él y por ti … quise resolverlo antes pero no pude manejar ni una cosa ni la otra …  
- Ya … ya … vas a hacer que vaya hasta allí a pegarte y la verdad no quiero salir de aquí … afuera hace frío Cross … ahórrate los dulces que me vas a empalagar … - dijo en tono serio, pero Kaien supo reconocer en su voz esa chispa de broma.

Yagari era así … todo rudo y fuerte y nunca jamás demostraba lo que sentía … ni siquiera podía aceptarlo de los demás. Pero cuando tenía algo por decir lo decía y punto. Como venga. Kaien se quedó tranquilo consigo mismo porque sabía que el mensaje había sido recibido. Estaban en paz. Al fin.

xxxXX … XXxxx

Luego de hacer el amor en la ducha, salieron del baño y continuaron en la cama … Llevaban dos días atrasados y había que ponerse al día …

Una vez, dos … tres veces más y fueron suficiente por un rato.

Yuuki salió de encima de Zero, tirándose de panza en la cama. Colocó los brazos sobre la almohada y se giró de costado para mirarlo. El se puso de lado y acarició con un dedo la extensa y suave espalda de Yuuki provocando un rastro de piel de gallina en ella.

- ¿Qué es lo que me haces …?

El sonrió dedicándole una sonrisa que pocas veces se lucia en su cara.

- Nada, solo … - se acercó y empezó a depositar besos lentos sobre su espalda - que te extrañé … mucho … demasiado … - siguió el recorrido.

Ella cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por las sensaciones.

- Yo también te extrañé – dijo entrecortadamente mientras la recorría un temblor - ¿Como te ha ido en la Asociación?  
- Bien … ya termine el papeleo y demás … ahora … - besos - se puede decir que - besos - soy oficialmente … - besos - el Presidente de la Asociación - besos.

Ella se levantó sobre sus brazos y se giró un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

- Te felicito … - dijo Yuuki y extendió sus labios en una sonrisa que decía mas que eso - ¿Pero tengo una duda …?¿Cómo debo llamarte? ¿Señor Presidente...?

El tono divertido de Yuuki despertó su anatomía otra vez y se colocó entre sus piernas, separándolas un poco.

- Para ti … solo por hoy dime … - decía en tono serio.  
- Ahahahahhaha … No puedo hacer esto … ahahahhah

Yuuki se descostillo de la risa de la seriedad con que Zero asumía su papel.

- A noooo … Tú me las vas a pagar … malcriada … - diciéndole eso, la dio vuelta con agilidad y le sostuvo ambos brazos por encima de su cabeza con una mano.

- Ahora … dime … ¿te parece gracioso esto?

Con mirada lasciva, bajo lentamente su cabeza hacia el cuello de Yuuki abriendo la boca, mostrándole los colmillos, preparados para morderla.

Ella hizo la cabeza a un lado aceptándolo pero …

- ¿Crees que te lo voy a dejar tan fácil?

Ella volvió a mirarlo, sintiendo que el agarre de sus brazos se aflojaba. Lo observo desconcertada. ¿Que quería Zero de ella? Ya había perdido la cabeza por él, qué mas pretendía hacer … y entonces …

Sus dedos la recorrieron lento, muy lento. Desde la vena de su cuello, pasando por la clavícula se centraron en el hueco entre sus pechos, retrasando el tiempo aun mas. Ella arqueo _casi_ imperceptiblemente su espalda y cerro los ojos para que su sentido del tacto fuera mas fuerte.

Zero recorrió el cuerpo de Yuuki con una mano, observándola perder todo rastro de cordura. Así es como quería tenerla en la cama, libre. Simplemente Yuuki.

Cuando su mano bajo por su panza se desvío por una pierna. Suavemente fue cerrando su mano alrededor de su piel y le levanto la pierna llevándosela hasta los hombros. Repitió el movimiento con la otra mano y se ubico en el medio. Su miembro rozo su entrada húmeda por lo que había dejado antes, haciendo que su excitación aumentara.

Con ambas piernas sobre sus hombros, se acomodo para entrar en ella profundamente.

_Ahhh … _

Yuuki abrió los ojos cuando Zero entro en ella. El recorrido pareció durar una eternidad … una _bendita_ eternidad. Ambos gimieron del placer cuando Zero llego al final, aunque ella sintió una mezcla de placer y dolor.

Poco a poco Zero aumento la velocidad del vaivén, incrementando las punzadas de dolor y placer al mismo tiempo.

No sabia si gritaba de dolor o de placer, pero la mezcla le pareció exótica, deliciosa y simplemente no pudo pararlo porque muy en el fondo lo estaba disfrutando como nunca antes.

Los embates de Zero se hicieron mas rápido y mas cortos, estaba llegando al borde del orgasmo.

Con las piernas de Yuuki aun sobre sus hombros, bajo sus manos hasta las caderas de ella para sostenerla mas firmemente. Entonces vio el _paisaje_ … una capa de sudor brotaba del cuerpo de Yuuki, sus pechos se movían arriba y abajo por el movimiento, sus pezones estaban duros y enrojecidos, sus labios estaban entreabiertos y sus ojos inyectados en sangre, un rojo profundo donde supo reconocer no solo sus ansias de beber su sangre sino sus ansias por beber la lujuria que emanaban ambos. Sus deseos mas primitivos, salvajes se reflejaban en aquellos ojos … entonces bajo su mirada, allí donde se unían, allí donde entraba y salia con fuerza, sin pedir permiso, sin necesidad de hacerlo y cuando volvió a entrar todos sus sentidos explotaron en aquel roce que lo llevo a la cima del placer …

Cuando se derramo en el interior de Yuuki, sintió la necesidad de acercarse a ella. Cansado pero feliz, bajo sus piernas y acomodo su peso arriba de Yuuki. Con la cabeza entre sus pechos, paso sus brazos por debajo en un abrazo. Yuuki lo abrazo también y beso sus cabellos húmedos por el sudor.

El cerro los ojos cuando sintió el latido de su corazón tan cerca y antes de dormirse le susurro:

- Te amo …

xxxXX … XXxxx

Más tarde …

- Tengo hambre … ¿Bajamos a buscar comida? - dijo mientras se ponía la remera de Zero que le tapaba el comienzo de las piernas.  
- Ehmmm … no se si sea una buena idea … - dijo Zero ojeándola de arriba abajo.  
- ¿Por?  
- Es que cuando llegué … en el recibidor estaban Ruka y Akatsuki …  
- ¿Y?  
- ¿Y? que no estaban hablando …  
- No entiendo …  
- Se estaban besando … creo …  
- Nooooooo  
- Sep … y no quiero interrumpir nada más … sea lo que sea que estén haciendo, no voy a bajar a averiguarlo …  
- Ufa … tengo hambre … por fi … bajemos y chusmeamos … si vemos que se esta incendiando el recibidor, volvemos arriba …  
- Dios … que pesada … - Zero recibió un golpe - Au!  
- No seas malo … dale, vamos …

Abrieron la puerta de la habitación y bajaron poco a poco, lento para ir sintiendo el aire, tratar de escuchar ruidos raros … pero … al final de la escalera ya no había nadie …

- Se deben haber ido a dormir … - dijo ella.  
- Si... claro...  
- Zero! Que mal pensado …  
- Y tú? qué debo decir? Ingenua? - otro golpe - Au!  
- Dale, vamos a la cocina …

Cuando Yuuki entró en la cocina, saqueó la heladera, la alacena y todo lo comestible se lo devoró … Cuando estuvo satisfecha, se acarició la panza.

- No doy mas … creo que comí muy rápido …  
- Ahahah … crees? Pero si te comiste todo lo que había en la casa, creo que estoy vivo de milagro … - esta vez esquivó el golpe y se rió con fuerza.  
- Sabes … - Yuuki se puso seria de golpe - creo que la casa es muy grande para nosotros, ¿no te parece?  
- Pues creo que podrías meter a toda la clase nocturna y aun así quedaría grande … - Zero siguió bromeando.  
- No, en serio … me he estado sintiendo rara desde que estoy aquí … tengo muchos recuerdos … y esta bien … pero últimamente no me siento cómoda … me gustaría venderla y comprar otra … para nosotros … como un principio …

Zero se quedó de pronto sin chistes. Yuuki le hablaba en serio y le estaba proponiendo comenzar una vida juntos en una casa que sea de los dos. Como … hacen las familias …

- ¿Estas segura que quieres deshacerte de esta casa? Fue de tu familia, todos los recuerdos están guardados aquí y …  
- Justo por eso es que quiero venderla. Todos los recuerdos que tengo son con Kaname … Creo que esta bien recordarlo, pero se me hace muy vívida la imagen de él en esta casa y no puedo … siento que no podré avanzar porque él va a estar siempre aquí … ¿entiendes?  
- Si es lo que deseas, por mi esta bien. Donde tu vayas yo iré – se acerco y beso su frente - Además me gusta la idea … pero la casa debe tener varias habitaciones … tenemos que meter a tus _guardaespaldas_ ahí … aunque al paso que vamos … seguramente no necesitaremos más de dos cuartos…  
- Zero!  
- Au!

Rieron juntos mientras subían las escaleras hasta el cuarto. Tenían toda una vida para reír así … Sabían que las cosas no iban a ser fáciles, pero … lo intentarían … una y otra vez …

FIN

Buenas!

La historia llego a su fin. Si bien no fue satisfactorio el desarrollo del personaje de Zero, espero que en general les haya gustado el final y hayan disfrutado de la historia como yo de hacerla.

Gracias por los reviews, espero que nos leamos pronto!

Ahora estoy en época de exámenes así que voy a dejar un poco la escritura de lado, pero en algún momento volveré.

Hasta pronto! ;-)


End file.
